Love Conquers All
by Michelle1017
Summary: Set one month after the end of season 4, after Naomi's speech to Emily in Freddie's shed. They have their relationship back on track but what does the future hold for them...
1. Chapter 1

**I have only just watched Skins and have only just been introduced to the relationship that is Emily and Naomi and I absolutely love them so wanted to attempt to write my own story about them following on from Naomi's speech to get Emily back in Freddie's shed. I have a few ideas scribbled down as to where this story is going so I hope people like them.**

Chapter One

Emily 

Lying in bed next to the most beautiful girl in the world… I don't think I could be much happier, it was a month ago that Naomi Campbell, the girl of my dreams was finally honest with me about her feelings and we have never looked back. I couldn't help but breathe in her scent as the memories of the past month came flooding back to me…

_Walking home hand in hand after the party in Freddie's shed, both drunk but happy in love… more in love than ever before. We both knew we had a lot to talk about but tonight we just wanted to be Emily and Naomi, the happy in love couple. We got home and knew the house was empty as Gina wasn't due back for another week. Naomi put the key in the lock and quickly opened the door as I pushed her inside, I pulled her to me and claimed her lips with mine pushing her back against the door firmly closing it shutting out the world behind us. I tugged at her clothes desperate to feel her naked skin against me… it had been so long since I had felt Naomi's touch, I had wanted to feel her close to me for such a long time but there was always something that completely stopped me from letting her back in… I guess it was because I felt so hurt, so deflated by her when I first found out, she was the first person I had ever let close… she was the first girl I had admitted my true feelings to… she was the one person that encouraged me to reveal my true self to my family and friends and when we first got together I thought I finally had something worth celebrating. When I found out the truth I literally felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on over and over, I honestly felt like throwing myself off the roof of that building as my world collapsed around me. I felt Naomi tugging at my clothes and instantly knew that she felt the same… I now knew how she really felt and I knew now that I could let her back in and start rebuilding my heart. As Naomi whispered in my ear "I want you so much" I couldn't take anymore as I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to our bedroom, I pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her claiming her lips with mine once again desperate to feel her soft lips against mine. I felt her hands resting on my hips, she knew it always send shivers down my spine when she did this… she knew her touch drove me crazy full stop, just like I knew my touch drove her crazy. We quickly ripped our clothes from one another… well what was left on… I was sure there was a trail of clothes from the front door to the bedroom. I traced a line with my finger tips slowly over Naomi's body; I felt her shiver beneath me as I let my fingers rest for seconds on her hips before sliding my hand between her legs… I couldn't believe how wet she was as she pushed her hips against my hand silently asking me for what she wanted… what she needed and I was quick to give her exactly what she wanted as minutes later she screamed out my name before pulling my lips onto hers allowing us to share a very passionate kiss. I felt Naomi's body relax under me as I lay with my body covering hers sharing tender kisses, I smiled as she whispered "I love you so much." I didn't have chance to respond before she flipped me over and made me feel like the luckiest girl in the whole world to have someone that could make feel so alive. _

_We must have drifted off to sleep curled up in each other's arms as the following morning I woke up to that scent I had been craving for the past however many months, I smiled as I remembered last night… it was the most perfect night I could have ever wished for. I felt Naomi stir in my arms, she didn't open her eyes but she rolled over so she was facing me "Morning gorgeous" I whispered before gently kissing her. I laughed as Naomi opened half an eye "Sorry you're still half asleep." She stroked my cheek as she fully opened her eyes "No… it's not that… I was just… just worried that if I opened my eyes then last night wouldn't have happened… or that… or that you would have woken up and decided it was a mistake… you know… taking me back." I pulled her as close to me as I could "Last night was one of the best nights of my life… I have the girl of my dreams back in my life… I want us to forget what has happened in the past months and I want us to focus on our future… our future together." She kissed me softly "You don't know how happy I am to hear that… I really thought I had been stupid enough to lose the best thing that had ever happened to me but now I am going to focus on my life with you… first though we need to talk… there is something I need to tell you… and I need you to let me finish before you say anything" I stroked her face "Ok…" She kissed me softly once again "You know yesterday before the party, when I was trying to party to block out my pain and the only person that would dance with me was your friend… Mandy… well it turned out she had an ulterior motive for that afternoon… she tried it on with me Emily… she traced a line down my upper body and she tried to kiss me… I pushed her away… I think I even slapped her… I can't remember I was too shocked… I honestly believed she was straight… turns out I was wrong, especially when she told me she wanted you… I think I was angrier about her saying that to me than I was about her trying to kiss me… it made me sick to think of you being with anyone else but me because I knew I wanted you back but I didn't know how to reach out to you." I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek, I cupped her face with my hands and looked her in the eye "I'm sorry…" she laughed a little before saying "What you sorry about?" I kissed her softly "I'm sorry for bringing her into our lives… I'm sorry for punishing you for so long." Naomi smiled "You have nothing to be sorry for… like you said a few minutes ago "Let's forget the past and look forward to the future… our future." I melted into her arms and against her lips and we started the future as we meant to continue it._

_A few days later we surfaced… we hadn't seen anyone for the past 2 days… we laughed as we both checked our phones and saw the number of messages and missed calls from friends and family, I snuggled close to Naomi on the sofa "Why don't we have a party… lets properly celebrate being back together and let everyone know how happy we are." Naomi kissed my cheek "Sounds like an amazing idea to me babe." I smiled "Cool, I'll text everyone… how does this sound… Sorry been a bit busy these last few days, been out of contact but having a party tonight to celebrate Naomi and I being back on track, come round at 7pm." She kissed me softly before jumping up "Perfect." We spent the rest of the day cleaning up and shopping for supplies… that was in-between the times we had our hands off each other… something I found hard… I wanted to be close to Naomi all of the time. _

_The fun began when everyone started arriving, the drink was flowing, the music was playing and everyone seemed to be in good spirits… we still didn't know where Freddie was, we still thought he had run away, it was only days later we found out he had been murdered by Effy's therapist. Anyway everyone was commenting on how happy Naomi and I were and how we were back to that stage of being unable to keep our hands off one another." I kept feeling Katie's glare from across the room and the cold icy stare from my mum as I continually pressed my lips to Naomi's… I hadn't understood why she was even there but it turned out my dad had told her that she had to come as he wanted to me and her to make a start and work things out. I was happy my dad was making an effort but it was obvious to everyone that mum had no intention of making any effort. I wasn't going to let her ruin my fun and spoil my happiness. _

_Everyone was dancing when the door suddenly opened, I turned to look at the same time as Naomi and we both saw Mandy storm into the middle of the room. She grabbed hold of me and pulled me out of Naomi's arms… every eye in the room was on me as she started shouting "What are you doing back with her…" she glanced at Naomi with a dirty look "She tried it on with me Em's, she tried to kiss me and then tried to drag me up to the bedroom she shared with you… you can't get back with her Em's." I couldn't help it… I burst out laughing "and why would she have done that." She stepped closer to me "Because she was jealous… she was jealous that I wanted you and not her." I laughed again… she looked so puzzled which made me laugh even more, it was then that my mum stepped in and made everything between us even worse "Emily you need to listen to this girl… you know what they say once a cheat always a cheat…" I was almost frozen to the spot when she said this, I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her, I turned slowly to face her… the anger must have been showing as everyone took a step back "Well if that is the case my darling mother why are you still with dad…" I watched as her face fell "yes he told me, he was trying to support me when I first found out about Naomi… he told me how he had cheated on you… how it had been a mistake but that you had forgiven him and you made it work just like I am going to make it work with Naomi because I have forgiven her and I love her with all my heart." My mum didn't give up though "This is the second time she has cheated on you now… how can you trust her if she has done it twice?" I laughed and walked over to take Naomi's hand pulling her close to me "I will tell you something, both of you… no in fact all of you who might be doubting this relationship right now, Naomi did not… I repeat did not cheat on me with this girl here and I will tell you all of the reason why… number one, Naomi has already told me what happened that afternoon… that you tried on it with her and then told her that you wanted me when she slapped and pushed you away… number two Naomi always thought you were straight so she wouldn't have tried it on with you and she wouldn't have even known that you wanted me and number three, three days ago Naomi came to a party with our closest friends and she laid her soul bare in front of everyone to get me back… something I know that Naomi Campbell wouldn't do if she hadn't really meant it… so yes I know that Naomi is telling me the truth and that is why I am not even going to ask her if it's true… because I know I don't need to do that." I stepped close to Naomi wanting to kiss her in front of everyone… wanting everyone to see how we were going to make our future work when my mum pulled me away, I could feel my anger rising from the pit of my stomach as I spun to face her "No mum… I want you to leave now… if you cannot accept my relationship with the person I love… the person I want to spend the rest of my life with then I do not want you in my life… so now I want you to leave and let me get on with my life… on my own." Naomi stepped back to my side and pulled me into her arms as my dad guided my mum away… I watched as Katie followed them out too… I knew she didn't like Naomi and I being together but I thought she might finally back me up as her twin sister but obviously not. I buried my face into Naomi's chest as a small tear slipped down my cheek; she whispered softly "Do you want me to ask everyone to leave?" I lifted my head a little "No… no I will be ok in a minute… I am not letting my family ruin our celebration." I slipped upstairs to touch up my make up before coming back down to join in the fun and have a romantic dance with my gorgeous girl. We had a brilliant night and I think we finally fell into bed at about 4am._

_We spent the next 3 weeks enjoying having some free time together, visiting different places and generally having fun as well as of course preparing for our trip to Goa together, I also spent a lot of time getting to know Gina a little better… now she had made the effort to change her living arrangements so Naomi felt more comfortable in her own home, her and Naomi had a close relationship and I wanted to make the effort to fit in… luckily we got on brilliantly and it was nice to have one of our parents that accepted our relationship and could see how happy we were together._

I continued to lay in bed watching Naomi sleep, I didn't want to move, I honestly think I could lay next to her all day every day but as we all know we can't stay in bed all of the time, I was softly swirling her hair around my finger as I softly stroked her back with my other hand, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to wake up every morning with Naomi… the gorgeous blonde that changed my life for the better…

Naomi woke up and turned in my direction, snuggling up close to me "Today is the day gorgeous" I said before softly kissing her, Naomi smiled "I can't wait… how long until we need to be at the airport?" I glanced at my watch "A few hours… why?" She winked at me "Just enough time to do what I want to do to you then." I giggled as Naomi flipped me over "Well you won't hear any complaints from me." I managed to get the words out before Naomi kissed me passionately as she pressed her body to mine allowing us to move together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people that read this and let me know what you think, I really appreciate any feedback, I am not a very good writer but I am really enjoying writing this. Sorry for the bit of delay in updating, I had written most of this the other day but had to leave it to finish off, then work got crazy and I was hardly home so have only just had chance to finish off this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Chapter Two

Naomi

4 hours later we were ready to be on the way to the airport, mum was taking us after she had finally managed to drag us out of bed…

_2 hours ago…_

_We heard mum shouting up the stair, we were both trying not to giggle but couldn't help it, as much as I love my mum, she gets straight to the point and sometimes it's not always appropriate… "Emily… Naomi… you too must be worn out by now… is there any chance you could separate yourselves and untangle your bodies from one another and get yourselves ready… we are leaving for the airport in an hour and a half… I hope you haven't forgotten that your flight to Goa leaves tonight." I laughed before shouting back down "Thanks for that reminder mum, we are very much aware our flight leaves tonight… we can't wait for 3 months away… alone so we can have as much fun as we like together…" Emily burst out laughing next to me "Do you have to put ideas of what we will be up to in your mums head?" I kissed her softly "I was just giving as good as we were getting from her… she knows exactly what we will be up to." I jumped out of bed "I'm going for a shower… you fancy joining me." Emily shook her head "As much as I would love to as your mum just said we are leaving in an hour and a half… if I join you in the shower I can assure you we would be longer than that… much longer than that… and there probably wouldn't be much hot water left."_

When we were finally ready mum hurried us into the car before we could disappear again, I got my dig in as she hurried us out the door "Anyone would think you wanted to get rid of us for three months mum…" She laughed and pretended to slap me on the arm "You know I'm going to miss you… both of you… the only thing I won't miss is you two acting like a pair of horny teenagers." I laughed "Acting… we are a pair of horny teenagers… ones that are in love." I reached out across the middle seat to hold Emily's hand, I saw mum glance in her mirror at us and smile "It's nice to see you so happy Naomi… you know Emily, she would never sit in the back of the car until now." I smiled at Emily "I just can't bear to be apart from her mum… I've done that once… I won't be doing it again." Emily squeezed my hand "It won't happen again." Mum laughed "True love… isn't it great."

Half an hour later we arrived at Bristol airport "Mum you can just drop us off if you want." She shook her head "No I want to see you off properly… I'm not going to see my two girls for three months, which needs a proper goodbye." I saw Emily smile to herself, I knew she was so happy to have mum in her life; she had taken her in and loved her like she was her own child and I know how much it meant to her… I chose not to say anything to her; I just smiled when she saw me watching her… I didn't want her to start thinking about her family.

We checked our bags in and went to find mum who was waiting by the entrance to the departure lounge, she hugged us both… tightly might I add, I don't think she wanted to let go but she did eventually, I could see the tears building in her eyes "Mum we are only going for three months… we'll be back before you know it." She nodded "I know… I know… I'm just going to really miss you both but I want you both to have lots of fun and look after each other." I hugged her one last time "We will mum… we will." She laughed "At least I don't have to worry about you coming back pregnant." I playfully slapped her arm as she continued laughing "well I just wanted to lighten up the moment." I smiled… I wouldn't change my mum for the world. I glanced round to see where Emily was, she had let go of my hand a few minutes ago and I couldn't hear her infectious laughter and usually she is the one that finds my mum funny. I spun around, she was just inches away from me but she looked like she was miles away, I noticed she was glancing around the airport as I wrapped my arms around her as I realised instantly what she was looking for "I'm sorry Ems." She snuggled closer to me and wrapped her arms around me "You would think they would want to say goodbye… even just Katie, I text her what time we were flying, but I guess not seeing your twin sister for 3 months doesn't matter to her." I hugged her closer to me "They will come round eventually." She smiled at my reassurance "I'm not sure I care anymore… I have you, that's all I need." She kissed me softly "In the words of Cook 'fuck them'." I laughed, I couldn't help it, I took her hand, and we both waved to mum and headed through the departure gate "Adventure one of many together begins here."

10 hours later we landed in Goa, the flight was good, we had slept some of the way but most of the time we had chatted, laughed, listened to music and just as we were approaching we snuggled together to watch the sun rise out of the window of the plane, it was one of the most romantic moments I had spent with Emily… you can't beat watching a glorious sun rise in a country you have always dreamed of visiting with the girl of your dreams. We collected our bags and walked out into the warm air hand in hand ready for our adventure… we had put all our savings together and continued saving like mad for the month we were back together to afford the apartment we were renting for the 3 months… it wasn't anything posh but it was exactly what Emily and I wanted… and it was by the sea, the only thing we had been properly bothered about. We dumped our bags and I pulled out my phone to text mum "Got here safely, apartment is lovely, will email you in a few days with an update. N&E" I shoved it back into my pocket knowing mum wouldn't get it for a few hours in the UK as we are 5.5 hours ahead of her now. Emily had been wandering around the apartment and had put the bags in the bedroom ready to be unpacked, she crept up behind me and snaked her arms around my waist "I think I need a little lie down after that long flight and not much sleep." I smiled and spun myself in my arms so we were facing one another, I kissed her lips softly "You sure you want sleep." She smiled that smile that always melted my heart "Oh I think sleep can wait a little while…" she leant in to kiss me softly gradually making it more passionate as she pulled me towards the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind us.

_Two days later_

**To: Gina Campbell **

**From: Naomi Campbell  
><strong>

**Subject: Goa**

Hi mum,

I know you got my text when we first arrived and now is your first email of what I am sure will be many, the flight was good, you know when you think a 10 hour flight would be really boring… it wasn't, Ems and I chatted, listened to music, watched the film they showed on the flight and when we get back I will have to show you the photo I managed to take of the sunrise we watched out of the plane window, it's not the best photo quality in the world but it shows you enough and you will be able to see how stunning it was. All in all the flight went so quickly I couldn't believe it when it we landed. Just goes to show how much I love my time with Emily. I can honestly say I never thought I could love someone as much as love her and I know she feels the same, she is sitting on my knee nodding her head as I write this.

We finally unpacked our stuff yesterday, I won't go into the details of what held us up, let's just say Emily and I have been having fun. You will not believe how gorgeous it is here, we don't even really know what to start telling you about so I hope you have a good amount of time to sit and read this (and don't get too jealous). We are going to start with the apartment… let's just say all the saving was worth every last penny, as we look out of the front window all you can see is the golden sandy beaches with the beautiful blue waves lapping at the sand. The apartment itself is pretty simple but just wanted we wanted… there is the kitchen with all the appliances we might need to do any cooking, a lounge with a TV and DVD player, not that we will be using that much, we can do that at home… now is the time to explore, then there is the bathroom that has a nice bath and a shower… we can also add it is a very nice shower and then of course there is the bedroom, which is very comfortable. I think we are going to enjoy spending our 3 months staying here.

Anyway onto the things you probably want to hear about. The websites and books weren't wrong; it is one of the most beautiful places we have ever seen with the swaying palms, the white sand and the sparkling water. We might also add to that, that nothing beats a nice morning walk down the sandy beach dipping your toes into the water allowing it to tickle you. We haven't really done much yet, just stayed local and spent a fair bit of time on the beach getting used to the local climate and soaking up the different culture. The weather is warm but it beginning to cool down now although that is still warm for Ems and I as you know what temperatures we are used to at this time of year. The beaches are generally very quiet at the moment as the tourist season doesn't really start until October but still it won't be until November that the huge number of tourists will start arriving but that is nice, it means we get some chance to enjoy the peace and really take in the surrounding environment… we get the chance to explore properly. A lot of the touristy places aren't open at this time of year but there are a few which is enough for us. We got some supplies the other day so we could do some cooking, we are going to wait until the restaurants start opening again to sample the local foods out and about.

As you know this month is the month at the end of monsoon season, we haven't been for a swim in the sea yet as the tides are still a little strong but maybe next month… definitely the month after… all I can say is Emily and I have had a lot of fun when we have been caught in the showers of rain. We are just happy we are going to have the experience of the different weather conditions they have over here… well apart from the really hot and humid weather but that's not much fun… that's the time when you never want to do anything because it's always too hot. Anyway enough about the weather now, you probably don't want to hear about that.

There isn't really anything much more to tell you at the moment as, as I mentioned earlier we haven't really done much as yet but we will of course email you again in a few days to check in and let you know what we have been up to. Going for another walk along the beach now between the heavy showers

Hope you are enjoying your time without us and not missing us too much.

We miss you J

Love you

From your two girls

Naomi and Emily

I shut my laptop down and took Emily's hand "Grab you camera babe and let's go for that walk. Emily smiled the smile that always melted my heart "yeah, there is something I want to do first though." She quickly spun me into her arms so we couldn't get any closer and pressed her lips against mine, she started gently but increased the pressure on my lips, I felt her stroke her tongue along my bottom lips asking for entry which I quickly granted, she slipped her tongue into my mouth and sent a quiver down my spine as it met with mine, I would never get tired of the effect Emily had on me. She increased the passion, grabbing onto my clothes trying to pull me even closer. We stayed like this for ages until our need for oxygen overcame us, we pulled apart and I rested my head against Emily's forehead waiting for my heart beat to slow down… I knew it would take a while. I felt her shift in front of me "I think that was everything… for now." She winked and cheekily skipped off to get her camera.

5 minutes later we were walking along the beach hand-in-hand, our arms swinging between our bodies as we chatted and laughed and enjoyed the breathtaking views around us, Emily was snapping photos as we walked along, she showed me a few of them as we walked… I know it was only a hobby of hers, something to help her express herself and something she had only just got in to but she was amazing at it, she had a real talent. I knew she kept taking sneaky snaps of me when she thought I wasn't looking but I couldn't complain… "Ems, why do you like taking photos of me?" She turned to me and smiled "Because you are absolutely gorgeous and I want to remember every second with you from the beginning right up until we are old… and I can't help but take snaps of anything beautiful." My heart skipped a beat and the words 'up until we are old' circling my head… Emily wants to be with me for the rest of her life just like I want to be with her… I pulled her to me and softly kissed her "You are amazing you know that." She smiled "Only because you keep telling me…" I softly kissed her again "It's true… you are amazing… shall we head back…" Emily nodded her head and took my hand as we began the slow walk back. Half way back the heavens opened and the rain fell down hard, Emily and I started laughing as we felt our clothes soaking through… we started running, which probably would have been much easier if we hadn't been laughing so much.

As we ran back into the apartment we were soaked through to the skin, Emily took her camera from around her neck and lightly tossed it on the side before I wrapped my arms around her from behind, I felt her shiver as I whispered in her ear "Let me get you out of those wet clothes." She spun in my arms so she was facing me "Hmmm, now there is an offer I can't refuse." We quickly ripped our clothes off each other not wanting to waste any time, I gasped as Emily stood naked in front of me… her body always took my breath away, I couldn't take it anymore I wanted Emily and I wanted her there and then, I took her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers quickly increasing the passion as our tongues met in a frenzy. I felt Emily let her knees give way letting herself fall to the floor, pulling me down on top of her. I traced a line of kisses down her neck until I reached her breasts, I wasted no time in sucking a nipple into my mouth, gently biting it between my teeth, I heard Emily groan beneath me as slipped her leg between mine, rubbing her body against mine… she was driving me crazy and I knew from her movements and noises beneath me that I was driving her crazy, I slowly stroked a soft line over her skin until I reached her inner thighs, I began tracing circles on her skin, Emily moaned beneath me once more "Naomi… please… I can't take much more…" I pressed my lips hard against hers once more, the fire taking over my body as I slipped two fingers inside her, Emily thrust her hips against me as we moved our bodies in time with one another, I could hear her breathing getting faster and faster as I circled her clit with my thumb, I could feel her digging her nails into my shoulders as I drove her closer and closer to the edge, I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers and I knew she was close… I heard Emily scream out "Fuck… Naomi… Nao… mi… her whole body was trembling beneath me as her orgasm took complete hold of her body, I pressed my lips against hers hard and fast wanting to have her as close to me as possible as I gave her body time to relax again. As we came up for air I rested my head on Emily's chest listening to her breathing, she was running her fingers through my hair as she whispered "That was fucking amazing… you are amazing… I love you so so so much." I lifted my head "I love you too." I kissed her softly, I felt Emily increasing the pressure and suddenly when I wasn't expecting it she flipped our positions so she was pressing her body on top of mine, she grinned cheekily "The day is not over yet… I'm going to show you just how much I love you now." She pressed her lips down onto mine again completely taking my breath away…


	3. Chapter 3

**Work has been crazy again and all I have found myself wanting to do is sit and write this, I want to get to the later chapters I have planned for this story. Anyway I have written this at different times so I hope it flows ok. I would love to know what people think and if anyone has any ideas for the future of this story please let me know and I will see how I can write them in. **

**I have never been to Goa so I have been relying on the internet for the information I wanted to put in this, I have to say the Lonely Planet website has been brilliant for the information that I wanted. **

Chapter Three

Emily

One month later 

**To: **Gina Campbell

**From: **Naomi Campbell

**Subject: **Goa Fun

Hi Gina,

Naomi is still asleep, for some reason I was awake early this morning and she looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb her so I've come to tell you about some of the amazing things we have been doing in the last month… I'm sorry it has only been brief texts letting you know we were ok but we wanted to save up enough exciting stuff to tell you altogether…

Oh… Naomi is awake now, apparently she noticed my presence missing next to her and couldn't sleep… have I ever told you that you have a very soppy daughter… soppy but very very cute and extremely loveable. Anyway now we can tell about our adventures together…

Monsoon season is over now, we got caught in the rain a few times which led to some very steamy moments but we won't go into the details of those… there are some things mums just don't need to know about their daughters… although I would love to rub my mum's face in it to see if it would make her accept me for who I actually am… the real me. Anyway we have been exploring… there have been some amazing places we have visited, as well as many more for us to visit in the next couple of months…

Things are still quiet here at the moment but it's been nice… we have had the chance to really take in the environment without hundreds of people around… we travelled to Anjuna the day after we last emailed you… there was another gorgeous beach for us to enjoy, and I have to say your daughter looks gorgeous in a bikini… sorry I had to get that in there. Anyway we of course went to the flea market, being girls we can never miss a shopping opportunity and we sure spent quite a bit, there was some of the most gorgeous jewellery to bought as presents for our loved ones back home. We also went to Shiva Valley in the evening for a drink, there were a lot of locals around and we were lucky enough to find ourselves involved in an impromptu party that ended up happening… we ended up a little drunk and woke up the following morning on the beach watching the most amazing sunrise… it was one of the most romantic moments ever. We spent the day on that beach as it was so beautiful… we swam in the soft waves, relaxed on the sand under the rays of the sun and of course we couldn't help but share a kiss or two… or three… or four… I think you get the idea now… you know I can't resist your daughter. (She is sitting here laughing next to me). We didn't make our way back to our apartment until the early evening and enjoyed the dinner Naomi cooked outside in the warm evening air.

We also visited Old Goa… you would like it there, there were a lot of old churches that all had their own special designs, they sure were some amazing buildings. I of course took loads of photos which I'll show you when we get back. They have a celebration here called the Feast of St. Francis Xavier, which apparently gets very crowded; unfortunately we won't still be here by then.

We won't go on for much longer… just want to let you know about one more place we visited… I think this has been the best place we have visited so far. It is called Panaji, which is also known as the town of shades because of the pastel shades of the buildings; romantic shades of the Mediterranean; excitable shades of Latin America and noisy shades of India. There were the most amazing winding streets that we spent hours wandering around hand in hand taking in the amazing highlights this town had to offer. We visited here a couple of days to make sure we had taken it all in… it was also here that we went on a sunset boat cruise… you can't beat being in the arms of the one you love as the sun sets listening to the soft waves lapping against the side of the boat… it was so relaxing. I got some amazing photos out there as well… you will be fed up of looking at them when we get back…

Anyway we shall leave it there and let you get on… plus Naomi keeps whispering in my ear about going for a shower… can't resist I'm afraid…

We both miss you and will be in touch soon

Love You

Ems and Naoms

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't even have the chance to close the emails before Naomi dragged me off to the bathroom. She started running the water before coming back to me and pulling me into her arms, quickly taking my lips with hers, she was quickly begging me for entry so I let my lips part loving the feeling when her tongue hit mine… she always managed to send a quiver down my spine. I could feel Naomi's hands sliding all over my body… every inch of my skin felt like it was on fire. Quickly Naomi stripped me of my pyjamas, she went to pull her own off but I stopped her "Allow me that pleasure…" she moaned and whispered something about being so turned on but I didn't catch the exact words. I tugged her top over her head and quickly pulled her shorts down leaving her naked in front of me… I couldn't help but look her up and down in admiration… in lust… she laughed as she watched my eyes wander over her body "You like what you see?" she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shower as I muttered the words "You know I do." She giggled her cute little giggle before pushing me against the wall and pressing her body against mine letting her hands and lips do the talking.

A couple of hours later we emerged from the bathroom fully dressed for the day but still unable to keep hands off one another… we finally started getting ready to go to the beach for the day… Naomi was in the kitchen making a picnic to take with us so we could just spend the whole day relaxing and I was sorting the computer we rapidly left earlier. I went to close the emails when I noticed Gina had replied "Hey Naoms, your mum has replied to our email… she must have been up early." Naomi laughed "You know mum… she's always been an early bird… what has she got to say for herself?" I laughed as I clicked to open the email… 

**To: **Naomi Campbell

**From: **Gina Campbell

**Subject: **Re. Goa Fun

Hi Girls,

It is so good to hear from you both and it certainly sounds like you have been having a lot of fun… oh and thanks for the suggestive comments Em's, were they to make up for the lack of screaming and moaning at home at the moment.

The places you described sound lovely and I cannot wait to see all of your photos when you both get back, there is no chance of me getting bored of any stories or photos… just leave out the details of the steamier moments. The churches certainly sound like something I would want to see… I will maybe have to adventure out there myself one of these days.

Nothing has really changed here with me but Ems there is something you need to know… I have been debating whether to tell you or not about this but I think you should have the information to decide what you want to do… Katie came round to see me the other day… she looked tired and looked like she had been crying, I don't have much time for your family as you know due to the upset they have caused you, but I let her in and I listened to what she had to say… she misses you Em, she said she has text you a few times saying she was sorry and would you give her another chance but that you hadn't replied. She wanted to know about what you have been doing but I didn't say anything… I think I was maybe a bit harsh on her in the beginning but I don't know… I genuinely think she might be telling the truth, there were a lot of tears but as I say I don't know Katie as well as you do and I can't tell 100% if she was being genuine but it must have taken a lot for her to come round here knowing what she does about how I feel about your family at the moment… I can't help but think you should listen to what she has to say. Anyway I've put it out there now and I hope I haven't upset you… that's the last thing I want to do, you know I love you like my own Em. I will let you process all of that and hopefully hear from you soon.

Miss you lots

Love you both loads

Gina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I could feel the tears building behind my eyes, I couldn't face anything right now… I could hear Naomi in the background asking if I was ok… she must have realised something was wrong when I stopped reading Gina's reply aloud to her. I couldn't breathe… I knew I had to get some air… I shoved my chair back and ran… I didn't know where I was going, and I heard Naomi's worried voice shouting after me but I kept on running... I didn't want her to see me like this…


	4. Chapter 4

**I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has added this to there story alerts, it's nice to know people are reading this. I am really enjoying writing this. **

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I just wanted a chapter with Emily dealing with some of her feelings towards Katie. **

Chapter Four

Naomi

Everything had been going amazingly… we were laughing at mums email when suddenly Emily went quiet… it was like she completely zoned out and just couldn't hear anything I said to her… and then she just took off… I was torn, all I wanted to do was go after her but I also needed to know what had upset her so much before I could help her. I dropped the knife I was cutting with in the kitchen, cutting my hand as I did but I didn't care, I ran over to the laptop and quickly skimmed through mums email and could instantly see why Emily had taken off. I grabbed the keys and ran out to look for her, I didn't even know which way to go… it was breaking my heat to think of Emily out there somewhere upset. I started running towards the beach; it seemed like the best place to start knowing how peaceful it was at the moment. As my feet hit the sand I stopped… my heart was beating so fast… all I wanted to do was find Emily and wrap my arms around her… I quickly scanned the beach but there was no sign of her, I was really starting to worry now… where was she… where was my girl. I knew I needed to calm down and think… try and work out where she might have run to. I continued scanning the beach whilst taking deep breaths when it suddenly hit me… the small cluster of rocks further down the beach… Emily loved sitting down there watching the waves lap against the sand. I started running in that direction hoping and praying that she was there. As I ran down the beach the rocks finally came into sight… it seemed like I had been running for ages… I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the glint of red reflecting in the sunlight. I ran faster just wanting to reach her. As I approached I called out "Ems" softly… I didn't want to startle her by just running up next to her. She turned to look at me… she broke my heart as I looked into her red raw eyes… took in her tear stained cheeks… I hated to see her so upset… I hated that her family could still do this to her… I hadn't seen her this upset since… well I won't go into that… I quickly climber over the few small rocks so I could get to her side… as I sat down I pulled her into my arms, she buried her head in my chest and started crying again… I could feel my t-shirt becoming soaked but I didn't care, I just wanted to help her through this. I gently stroked my fingers through her hair reassuring her I was there for her and would wait until she was ready to talk. 

We sat like this for about half an hour when Emily sat up and rested her head against my shoulder, she whispered softly "I'm sorry…" I pulled her closer to me "You have nothing to be sorry about gorgeous." She softly kissed my cheek "I shouldn't have run off on you like that… you must have been worried… I just… I just needed to get some air… to breathe… to take it in." I had forgotten about the cut on my hand until Emily took hold of it "You've cut yourself… what did you do?" I looked down "Oh that… I had forgotten, I cut it when I dropped the knife when you ran off." Another tear slipped down her cheek "I'm sorry… first I make you worry and now I've made you hurt yourself." I moved my head so I could look at her "I was worried but I found you… and the cut is nothing, I just need to wash the blood from my hands… I completely understand why you ran off Em, I skim read the email before coming after you so I knew what had upset you… do you want to talk about it...?" she smiled a soft smile "No it's ok… I won't drag you into the fucking mess that is my family… I hate that they still make me feel like this… I thought I was fucking over it all." I took hold of her hand "Em's, I want you to talk to me about this… we are together, and I know we are only young but I am planning on spending the rest of my life with you… so that makes your fucked up family my fucked up family as well… I am going to help you through this Ems." She smiled before placing a soft kiss on my lips "I love you so much." I smiled "I love you too." We sat quietly again… I knew Emily would start talking when she was ready… 

About 20 minutes later she softly uttered "Naoms, what do you think I should do?" I stroked my fingers softly through her hair again "How do you feel about it all?" I felt her take a deep breath "I don't know… part of me is so so so fucking mad at Katie for dragging Gina into it all… she has treated me like absolute crap since I told my family I was gay, she always took, no sorry takes mums side and we all know what mum thinks, but there is a part of me… only a small part that wants to know if she is being genuine… I am always wondering in the back of my mind whether mum puts her up to these things to find out if she can break us apart… I just don't know anymore… what do you think?" I wrapped my arm around her a little tighter, I could always sense when Emily was feeling vulnerable and now was one of these moments "I don't know Katie that well, as you know we were never close… in fact she has generally been a complete fucking bitch to me but I can't really see her being the type of person to go to someone she barely knows… someone she must know doesn't like her very much, crying and asking for help. Has she text you at all like mum said?" Emily shuffled next to me slightly and rested her head on my shoulder again "Yeah… I ignored them… I didn't want anything to do with her… she didn't even come to the airport to wave us off… it made me so mad… I'm sorry I should have told you." I kissed her cheek softly "Ssshhh that doesn't matter now, there was no reason to tell me, and for the record if it had been me I would have done the same thing… the big question is what are you going to do now?" she sighed next to me "I really don't know." I hugged her tight really sensing her vulnerability again… I knew she was scared that if she let Katie in again she would end up getting hurt all over again. "Well being all seeing as we both already know, I'm going to tell you what I think you should do." Emily giggled before I continued "Katie is your twin sister and whatever she has done you still love her and if I am reading the signs right sometimes when we look back at photos you want her back in your life… give her a chance Ems, send her an email… start off slowly… see if she is being genuine and if she hurts you again she will have me to answer to… and I will be telling her that. I will support you with everything Ems." Emily lifted her head and caught me off guard with a kiss. "You are the best girlfriend ever." I laughed "I try my best." She smiled before getting up on her feet "Come on we have a picnic and a day on the beach planned… I will email Katie later… she can sweat for a bit, it will do her some good." 

We walked back to the apartment hand in hand. Emily went to wash her face and get the stuff ready for the beach whilst I quickly emailed mum back…

**To: **Gina Campbell

**From: **Naomi Campbell

**Subject:** Hi Mum

Hi Mum,

This is just a quick email; we got your reply earlier, thanks for telling us I know it must have been hard for you to decide to do that. Emily has been very upset but we have had a good talk about it all and I think she is going to give Katie a chance… I will be warning Katie that she will have trouble from me if she hurts my Ems again. I will keep you up to date with the situation.

Love you

Naomi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I shut the laptop down, washed the blood off my hand and finished off the picnic I started earlier. I went off to find Emily who was waiting outside for me so we could begin our relaxing day at the beach…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, I have been on holiday for a week so have not had chance to update this. I wrote half of it before I went away and finished it off when I got back so I hope it is ok. Thanks to the people who have added this to their story alert, it is nice to know that some people are reading it as I am really enjoying writing it. Again this is looking into Emily's feelings regarding Katie. **

Chapter Five

Emily

Two days later

Naomi and I have had an amazing two days… we put off the trips we had planned and just stayed around the apartment and a lot of time on the beach… the weather has been amazing and getting better day by day as the main tourism season gets nearer.

Now Naomi has gone to the shops to get some supplies… I wanted to go with her but she wouldn't let me… apparently I have put off emailing Katie for long enough, I know she's right but it still doesn't make me want to do it… I have been sitting her for at least an hour starring at the blank email screen contemplating what to write… where to even begin…

**To: **Katie Fitch

**From: **Emily Fitch

**Subject: **Hi, I guess

Hi Katie,

I don't know what to write… I don't even know if I am doing the right thing in even contacting you but I had a good talk with Naomi and she managed to convince me that deep down I didn't really want to lose you from my life. I want you to know though that things are not going to be like they used to be… I'm a different person now and it is going to take time to rebuild our relationship… that is if what you told Gina is true… I still don't know if I trust you… I can't go through that pain again… I feel like I have a new family now… a family that accepts me for who I am… a family that doesn't want to change me because I fell in love with a girl.

Anyway I don't think I have anything to say at the moment, the next step is down to you.

Emily

P.S. Naomi wants you to know that if you hurt me again you will have to answer to her, I wasn't going to waste my energy but she made me promise to tell you and I don't go back on promises I make to people that I love. You are probably going to laugh at the thought of it but I can assure you that she means it.

Emily

I took a deep breath and pushed my chair back allowing me to move, I walked to the kitchen to grab a drink… I needed to move away from the laptop, all of this was still messing with my head… Naomi has been amazing, she has supported me so much, she hasn't asked me loads of questions about what I'm thinking but she has always been there ready when I have wanted to talk things through. I really know I am the luckiest girl in the world having the most amazing girlfriend… she is the one, I know she is.

I was deep in thought when I heard the front door click open. I looked up and smiled as Naomi walked in with a couple of bags "You've been a while." She put the bags down and pulled me into her arms "Yeah I thought you might need some space… you know to write your email, I figured it wouldn't be easy." I kissed her lightly "Thanks babe, you're the best, you were right I've only just sent it, just stared at the screen for ages… and yes I gave her your message." Naomi kissed me softly "Good." She then let me go as we unpacked the shopping. 

Two hours later

I was naked on the kitchen floor with Naomi in my arms… it all started with Naomi throwing a tomato at me to cheer me up… I of course retaliated and threw one back, we were laughing so much as we had our food fight. We were covered in tomato when I took my opportunity… I pushed Naomi up against the kitchen units and squashed one more tomato in her face before pushing my body against her, I could feel Naomi's heart racing… she pulled my lips onto hers and kissed me so hard, the passion completely took over… Katie was completely forgotten for now. Naomi quickly stripped me from my tomato covered clothes as I ripped hers from her… I could feel the heat rising between my legs as Naomi pushed her leg between mine… our lips crashed together again and we somehow ended up on the floor, neither of us caring where we were, raw passion had taken over and I just knew we needed each other. I pushed my body hard against Naomi's pinning her to the floor letting my lips trace a line from her soft lips to her breasts biting and sucking her nipples listening to Naomi groan beneath me, her hands wandering everywhere. I let my fingers walk down her body feeling the goosebumps form as her skin tingled. I softly stroked her inner thighs knowing I was teasing her as she moaned "Ems… please… I need you… now." I looked deep into her eyes and could see I was driving her crazy. I pushed my lips down on hers again as I pushed one finger followed by another feeling Naomi thrusting her body against mine as I pushed deep inside her, stroking her at the same time… I could sense that she was close as I pushed deeper inside, I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers as Naomi screamed out my name… I could feel her finger nails digging into my back as her body shook beneath me. I slipped my fingers out of her and let her suck her juices. She pulled my lips down on to hers again kissing me passionately as her body began to relax. After a few minutes of passionately kissing Naomi flipped our bodies so she was pressing down on me her hands wandering everywhere as I thrust my hips towards her… she always knew how to drive me insane and today was no different as my body trembled as Naomi's fingers worked their magic, she had me screaming out her name in no time, I couldn't catch my breath as my body shook. Naomi was kissing my neck giving my body time to relax before pressing her lips to mine again. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as I could.

We must have dosed off as we woke to find ourselves naked on the kitchen floor. Naomi kissed me softly "That was amazingly fun." I winked "It sure was." I kissed Naomi's cheek before we sat up to look around the room. Naomi giggled "It looks like we will have to go buy some more tomatoes." I laughed, I couldn't help it, there was mushed up tomatoes everywhere "I'm going for a shower…" I traced a line down Naomi's skin making her shiver "Care to join me." Naomi quickly got up and pulled me up from the floor and pulled me to the bathroom. 

Two hours later

We emerged from the bedroom fully dressed after a rather steamy shower… and I'm not talking about the temperature of the water. Naomi pulled me into her arms and softly kissed the end of my nose "Shall we spend the afternoon on the beach?" I smiled "Yeah, sounds good to me… anything to see you in a bikini… I was just thinking we should check in with Gina first." Naomi nodded "Yeah, I'll make us a drink, you put the laptop on." I couldn't help but watch as Naomi walked away, I heard a giggle "I can feel your eyes burning into the back of me." I laughed "Well you shouldn't be so damn sexy then." She spun and quickly winked at me as I sat down at the table.

A few minutes later Naomi joined me with the drinks and some biscuits. I opened my email account ready to send Gina an email as Naomi's wouldn't load for some reason. I was about to click on new email when Naomi pointed to the screen "You have a new message in your inbox." I felt my body tense… Naomi wrapped her arm around my waist "It'll be ok… it might not even be from her." I nodded slightly; I could feel my hand shaking a little as I clicked on the message instantly seeing it was from Katie. Naomi kissed my cheek "Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit to read it." I shook my head "No… no whatever she has to say involves you too… you are my life now Naoms." She smiled and hugged me a little tighter…

**To: **Emily Fitch

**From: **Katie Fitch

**Subject: **Re Hi, I guess

Hey Emily,

Thanks for sending me that email, I was so pleased to get it, I really didn't think you would give me the time of day, and I know I deserve it… I have made your life hell in the past… especially since you got together with Naomi… but I want you to know Ems, sorry Emily, I know you only like Naomi calling you Ems, I am really sorry… I miss you so so so much. I really hope you will give me a chance to prove to you I mean this."

You can tell Naomi that I understand why she has said that and I can assure her and you that I will not hurt you again Emily.

I love you Emily, please give me a chance to make this up to you.

Katie

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was quiet for a while, Naomi didn't say anything, she just held me. I eventually broke the silence "Should I reply?" Naomi turned so she was facing me "I think you should, after all the anguish you went through sending the original email you need to give it a chance… see if she is being genuine." I smiled; she always knew what to say to make everything seem so much easier. I turned to type a reply.

**To: **Katie Fitch

**From: **Emily Fitch

**Subject: **Re re Hi, I guess

Hi Katie,

You're right you don't deserve the chance… you have Naomi to thank for me sending you that email, she was the one that said I should see what you have to say. You have made me doubt who I am and doubt my true feelings, it took me to accept who I was and I could have done with my sisters support. I will give you the chance to make this right because deep down I know I don't want to lose my sister but you will get this chance on one condition… you have to accept me for me… no trying to change me… I love Naomi, she is my life so you have to accept that and you have to make an effort with Naomi."

Emily x

I took a deep breath "Do you think I was too harsh." Naomi pulled me close " No, she deserves to know how much she has hurt you… she needs to know that you are not going to roll over and forgive her just like that because she has decided she wants you back in her life." I smiled slightly "Yeah… I'm not going to forgive her easily." Naomi smiled "Good." She kissed me softly before turning back to the laptop

**To: **Gina Campbell

**From: **Emily Fitch

**Subject: **Hello

Hey Gina,

Not much to tell you really. Naomi's email won't load at the moment so we are using mine. We have just spent the last couple of days at the beach relaxing… I've been getting my head around stuff… it's messy and it's going to be easy but I have emailed Katie and we are starting to talk through email. Naomi has been an absolute rock… have I ever told you I love her so so so so so much. She is sitting next to me laughing at me at the moment for telling you that but I can assure you it's true. Anyway we are going down to the beach now; we've had an eventful morning… I won't go into any more details hehe. We will be in touch soon when we have something more to tell you.

Love you

Emily and Naomi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled and closed the laptop before turning to Naomi "Come on sexy lets go to the beach before I completely ravish you all over again and we don't leave this apartment all day." Naomi laughed and pulled me up from my chair "You can do that later… let's go get some sunshine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is the next chapter, part of it is still Emily looking into her relatioship with Katie and then there is some more about what they have been doing on their trip. Again I don't know anything about Goa and have been using the Lonely Planet Website for any information I have used. **

**I would like to say thanks to the people that have added this to their story alert and for the people that have written a review. I am really enjoying writing this and I am trying to move the story along a bit now to things I have planned for the future of it but that will start coming in, in a few chapters time. **

Chapter Six

Following Day

Emily

**To: **Emily Fitch

**From: **Katie Fitch

**Subject: **Hey

Hey Emily,

Thanks for giving me the chance, I promise you I will not let you down and please say thanks to Naomi for me… I owe her a lot for talking you into emailing me… she didn't have to do that, she must want me out of the way… I was a fucking bitch to her, and I promise that will not be the case from now on.

I'm seriously happy I got over myself and went to see Gina now, she gave me one hell of a good talking to about how much I have upset you, I will say I am sorry a 1000 more times if it will help get our relationship back on track.

I hope you are having a good trip, I know you have another month over there but I hope we can spend some time together when you get back… you know like old times… well not old times but you know what I mean… shit I'm sorry I seem to keep putting my foot in it. I'll shut up now before I say anything else that might make everything worse.

Say hi to Naomi for me

Love you

Katie

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was up early again, for some reason I couldn't sleep so I got up to see if Katie had replied to my email. I know she deserved me being harsh but there was a part of me that felt guilty for being so harsh with her. I read through her reply a couple of times… I couldn't help but wonder how we had ended up in this situation, we always used to be so close… talk about everything and then everything went wrong, and every time just recently when I think about it all, I see one thing at the centre of all the problems… mum… my fucking homophobic mother who will not accept that I love Naomi… my fucking homophobic mother who has basically stopped me spending time with my family. I shake myself… I can feel the anger creeping in and I do not want to think about her… I just want to concentrate on building my relationship with Katie again… yes she has hurt me but I want to put that behind me and move on.

**To: **Katie Fitch

**From: **Emily Fitch

**Subject: **Re Hey

Hi Katie,

I will pass all of that onto Naomi, I am sure she will appreciate it, so thanks. If I am honest I am glad you went to see Gina too, yes I could try and erase you from my life but there was always a part of me that felt empty… I guess it's what comes from being twins.

Don't worry about it Katie, I knew what you meant and yes it will be good to spend some time with you.

We are having a good trip thanks… I will tell you a bit about it at a later date… I need to fully trust you again first… I hope you understand.

Love you too

Emily

Xxxxx

I took a deep breath… even after a few emails I feel like Katie and I are making progress… I just can't fully believe it yet… I sometimes wonder whether mum has put her up to this to get information about me to see how she can cause a rift between Naomi and I.

I sat quietly for a few minutes before making my way to the kitchen to make Naomi breakfast in bed before she noticed I had gone.

½ an hour later

I had the tray all ready… Bacon and Eggs, a glass of orange juice and of course a cup of coffee… Naomi couldn't start the day without a strong cup of coffee. There was something missing though… I quickly skipped out into the small garden at the front of the apartment… I had a spring in my step for some reason this morning. I scanned the garden and spotted it… a gorgeous pink wild flower growing in the corner… I picked one and ran back inside, filled a glass with some water and popped the flower in… I picked up the tray and smiled walking towards the bedroom.

I stood in the doorway for a few seconds just watching Naomi, she was stirring but she looked so peaceful. I walked over and put the tray down and carefully climbed onto the bed. Naomi stirred and I caught a glimpse of one piercing blue eye "Morning gorgeous" she uttered. I smiled "Morning to you too beautiful… I've made you breakfast." Naomi sat up as I pulled the tray round onto the bed. "Wow that looks good." I smiled "Let's hope it tastes as good." Naomi picked up the fork and put some eggs into her mouth "Mmmmmm gorgeous… you can do this more often." I gently pushed her on the shoulder "Cheeky" she giggled so cutely I couldn't resist kissing her softly; she smiled "I love the flower too." I smiled before Naomi put a forkful of eggs into my mouth "Mmmmmm they are pretty good even if I do say so myself." Naomi laughed and we continued eating the breakfast. When we finished I put the tray on the floor and snuggled up close to Naomi, we lay like this for a few minutes until Naomi broke the silence "You were up pretty early this morning… you ok?" I snuggled closer "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep so I got up to see if Katie had replied." Naomi kissed my forehead "Had she?" I nodded against her chest "Yeah, she says hi and thanks for talking me into emailing her." Naomi was shocked "Really?" I laughed a little "Yeah really… you know I really think we might be getting somewhere now… I just can't help but wonder if she is being genuine." I felt Naomi tighten her hold on me "You know I'm not Katie's biggest fan but something is telling me she is being genuine now… I think she has realised what she has actually lost loosing you. I smiled and kissed her softly "I love you." Naomi smiled "I love you too."

One month later

Naomi

Everything was going really well now… we had got back to our exploring after everything with Katie… everything is going really well between them now and they really seem to be making good progress. Emily is even ready to start telling Katie about our trip now… the trust is really starting to come back now. I'm just waiting for Emily to finish getting dressed, she sent me out because apparently I was causing big distractions by stripping her back out of her clothes and we apparently need to send Gina and Katie this email as we have something pretty important to tell them.

As Emily walked out the bedroom I couldn't help but whistle as I looked her up and down, she looked so sexy in a short denim skirt and strappy top. She really knew how to set my heart beat racing. She smirked knowing the effect she was having "You can look, but you can't touch… yet, we have emails to write." I smiled as we sat at the table together.

**To: **Gina Campbell; Katie Fitch

**From: **Naomi Campbell

**Subject: **Hey Guys

Hey Gina, Hey Katie,

The tourist season has kicked in now so life around here is getting so much busier and the weather is absolutely amazing now. We have spent the last month concentrating on travelling around and visiting the rest of the places we had planned. I won't go into details of them all in this email but will tell you about some of our favourites now and the rest when we get back… of course Emily has been taking loads of photos to show you.

We went off to Vagator and Chapora on the North Coast, we spent about a week camping up there for a change of scenery… and you know what fun Emily and I can have in a tent. Katie you probably won't see the attraction to the place but I can assure you it was breathtaking … it was a series of rusty cliffs and headlands bursting out of thickets of greenery. We had a good week just relaxing, and then one night, Katie this will be more to your taste… we went to an all night party with a lot of other people that are travelling around… we had great fun and ended up rather drunk… mum you can ignore that last sentence, there are some things you don't need to know.

We also went to Colva and Benaulim, it is a peaceful fishing village that is full of hippies, we hired bikes here on the beach in Benaulim and cycled for miles along the beach. I personally loved the bike riding, it reminded me of the first night I spent with Emily… the cycling, the chatting… getting to know each other better… this time we relaxed and had loads of fun racing each other and teasing one another.

Just one more place to tell you about and then we will tell you our news. We took off to Calangute and Baga, we only spent a couple of days here as it was pretty busy. They are known as India's 'kiss me quick' hat capitals… of course you can imagine I took advantage and kissed Emily as many times as I could, and let me tell you she wasn't complaining. Anyway you don't need to know any more details about that.

Now for the news… I hope you are both going to be ok with this… mum I know you are missing us… and Katie I know you want to spend some time with Emily but we have decided to stay on here until January… we want to experience Christmas and New Year here, we have both got some flexible hours in one of the local cafes to bring in some extra money to keep the apartment on. We will be in touch again soon.

The next two months will fly by and we will be home before you know it.

Miss you both

Love you

Naomi and Emily


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a fun chapter really showing Naomi and Emily having some fun and some more interaction between Katie and Emily and the work going on in their relationship. Thanks again to those that have given me a review, I really appreciate knowing what people think about this... I am really enjoying writing it and have written a few chapters in the last few days that will be published in time and a big thanks to all of those who have added this to their favourites and story alerts. **

Chapter Seven 

Christmas Day

Naomi

**To: **Gina Campbell

**From: **Naomi Campbell

**Subject: **Happy Christmas

Hi Mum,

Sorry we haven't been in touch for the past few weeks, everything has been a little crazy; we have been working and spending quite a lot of time on the beach enjoying the amazing weather. This week leading up to Christmas has been crazy as well… Emily and I want it to be special as it's our first Christmas together where we get to be properly together on our own. She is in the kitchen at the moment starting to prepare the dinner… she is going to swap with me and email Katie when I have sent this, I think Katie is struggling back home at the moment.

Anyway everything here is gorgeous, everywhere you go there are Christmas decorations and everyone is entering the Christmas spirit… we have been to some fab parties… everything is so relaxed and everybody is having fun and getting along with everyone.

Happy Christmas Mum

Love you

Naomi and Emily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got up and walked over to the kitchen where Emily was busy, I wrapped my arms around her waist, softly kissing her neck "Hey, the laptop is all yours now, I will carry on with this." Emily spun in my arms and kissed me softly on the lips "Ok thanks, I won't be long and then we can do it together." I smiled "Take as long as you need, it's important." I couldn't help but watch as she walked away with her denim mini skirt on again. She turned slightly "If you're not careful you will burn a hole in my skirt." I laughed "Well you are just too hot, I can't help it." She laughed as she sat with the laptop.

Emily 

**To: **Emily Fitch

**From: **Katie Fitch

**Subject: **Re Hey

Hey Emily,

It was good hearing from you and hearing about some of the things you and Naomi have been up to. You certainly sound like you have been having an amazing time. I am glad you are having so much fun you have extended your trip, I am also disappointed though as I was looking forward to spending time with you… it will be strange not having you here for Christmas. I am spending a lot of time working down at the gym at the moment, mum has found out I'm in contact with you… we had a screaming match when she told me not to contact you anymore and I refused. We are barely talking and I am keeping out of her way. I can't wait to start uni next year and get away from her. Mum has started drinking and she is getting worse day by day. What she doesn't realise is that all of this situation with her family is all her fault. On a bit of a happier note Dad has been asking you since he found out I have been in contact, he really misses you. It's putting a big strain on his relationship with mum. I hope you don't mind but I have shown him your emails just so he knows you are ok and having fun.

Talk to you soon

Love you

Katie

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat and re-read the reply Katie sent me a few weeks ago… I hadn't had chance to reply until now and I also didn't know what to say. I started typing my reply

**To: **Katie Fitch

**From: **Emily Fitch

**Subject: **Re re Hey

Hey Katie,

Sorry for taking so long to reply, we've been working and enjoying the build up to Christmas here, I haven't forgotten about you I promise.

I'm sorry I'm not coming back as soon as planned but I will be back before you know it. It will be strange not seeing you on Christmas Day as well but I'm also excited about spending the day with Naomi… it's our first proper Christmas together.

I'm sorry to hear about you and mum, I know you were close before all of this happened but if it counts for anything I am glad you didn't give in to her, our relationship means a lot to me now we have got back to this.

That sounds about right for mum, she thinks she can control everything and she just can't see that she is the one causing all of the problems now. I'm not going to fight with her anymore, if she can't accept me for who I am… if she can't accept my relationship with Naomi… accept that I am in love with Naomi then I am no longer going to get upset about it, Gina is like a mum to me now. I want you to know though that I will always be there for you though Katie.

I am happy for you to show dad my emails; it is nice to know that he misses me. Tell him I say hi and that I miss him too, also let him know I am doing good and I will see him when I get back if mum allows it.

I will be home soon.

Love you

Emily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I closed the laptop down and wandered back to the kitchen to help Naomi with the dinner preparation.

A few hours later

Naomi

We chose to sit outside to eat… it's not every Christmas you get to sit outside for your dinner. The sun was beating down and we could hear the soft waves lapping the sand. There were families down on the beach having BBQ's… Emily and I had thought about that as well but in the end we decided we wanted a traditional Christmas dinner just the two of us… in the past two years we had to cope with just seeing each other on boxing day so this year we are making the most of it.

After dinner we went for a stroll along the beach hand-in-hand, we sat on the rocks watching the sunset before strolling back. When we got back Emily had a mischievous glint in her eye… she took hold of my hand and pulled me to the bedroom. She quickly stripped me of my clothes before pushing me back onto the bed. She climbed on top of me pressing her body against mine claiming my lips with hers. Eventually we had to come up for air, I couldn't help but smile as my gorgeous girl looked down into my eyes "Ems I want you naked… I want your naked body pressed against mine." She smiled and sat up so she was straddling me and slid her top slowly over her head knowing she was increasing my already racing heartbeat. I fumbled with the button on her skirt as she unclipped her bra and tossed it behind her. I tugged on her skirt until it was free and quickly followed this with her thong. She smiled cheekily before pressing her body against mine again, pressing her lips against my neck and trailing kisses over my chest before biting a nipple between her teeth… all I could do was moan, my whole body felt like it was on fire. Emily began softly stroking her fingers down my body causing me to shiver at her touch… she slipped her hand between my legs and stroked my inner thigh as she sucked on my nipples, she was driving me crazy… I thrust my body towards her "Ems… please…" she smiled as she gazed deeply into my ever darkening eyes as I felt the glaze forming deep within them as she slipped one finger followed by another deep inside of me, I couldn't help but scream out her name as she pushed harder and harder, I thrust my hips against her body as I dug my nails into her back. Emily began stroking my clit with her thumb causing the fire within me to rage out of control… I knew I was close as Emily increased the pressure… finally she pushed me over the edge, I gripped her shoulders as the waves took over my entire body, I tried to catch my breath "I… I fucking… love… you… Emily Fitch." Emily smiled as she leant down and softly kissed me allowing my body time to relax "Happy Christmas gorgeous… and I fucking love you too." She smiled deeply as I pulled her lips to mine again, I quickly increased the passion wrapping my arms around Emily allowing me to flip our bodies so I was pinning her to the bed "Happy Christmas to you too." I winked "Now I am going to show you just how much I love you." Emily pulled my lips down to hers pulling me as close as she could muttering "Sounds amazing to me…"

One week later

New Years Day

Emily

I woke up naked snuggled up in bed with an equally naked Naomi, I gently lifted the sheet that was covering us and peeped underneath, I couldn't help but gasp as I looked at Naomi's naked body… she always managed to take my breath away. I let the sheet fall back down and rested my head back on Naomi's chest as I let my mind run back over our amazing night last night…

_Naomi and I went to join an amazing party on the beach. The music was playing and everyone was dancing, there was an awesome BBQ… the drink was flowing and most importantly everyone was having a fantastic time. It didn't matter that nobody really knew anybody... everything was so relaxed and everyone was getting along with everyone._

_By midnight Naomi and I had had rather a lot to drink… we were happy and we were ready to begin a new year together. Everyone on the beach counted down the last minute before some seriously fucking amazing fireworks began. As the clock struck midnight I pulled Naomi close to me and pressed my lips to hers… when we finally had to come up for air I whispered softly in her ear "Happy New Year gorgeous." Naomi smiled "Happy New Year Beautiful." It was then she took hold of my hand and started pulling me down the beach. We walked down as far as the rocks we have shared so many times on and sat cuddled together watching the last minutes of the fireworks. Naomi was placing soft kisses on my neck making my body temperature increase, she gently lay me back against the rock and slid her hands over my body slipping her hand into my shorts slowing rubbing me. I copied her actions as we pushed our bodies together both of us needing the other. We both screamed out together as the waves washed over our bodies… all I can say is it is a good job nobody else was around. We snuggled together and kissed softly allowing our bodies time to recover before I pulled Naomi up and we ran along the beach home ready to continue what we had started. _

I was brought out of my thoughts by Naomi softly kissing the top of my head "What were you thinking about beautiful?" I giggled "Last night." I shifted my head to meet Naomi's gaze, she smirked "It was pretty amazing wasn't it." I smiled and nodded "It was fucking awesome." She kissed me softly before we snuggled together just wanting to be close to one another… shutting the world out and making the most of our last two weeks alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am quite a roll with writing this now and have written a few chapters ahead now. This is just a filler chapter really to close the gap between the story that has happened so far and what is going to happen in the future of it. It is only a short chapter this time.  
><strong>

**Again I would just like to say a big thank you to all the people that have added this to their favourites and to their story alerts and to those who have left a review, I love to know what you think and if anyone has any suggestions for this story please let me know and I will see what I can do. **

Chapter Eight

4 Weeks Later

Emily

So we are back in sunny old Bristol… well rainy old Bristol anyway, we have spent the last couple of days relaxing and getting used to being back and catching up with everyone. Gina picked us up from the airport and we slept through until the following day but when we eventually surfaced we spent the day sharing our stories and showing her the photos I took… we had a really relaxed day and it was great to be back with Gina… I think she is glad to have us back as well, although I'm sure she won't be thinking that in a couple of weeks when she's back to listening to us in our room.

Yesterday I met up with Katie, Naomi offered to come with me because she could see how nervous I was that morning, she was so supportive and completely understood that I needed to do this on my own… I fell in love with her even more for even offering to come with me… I know she still doesn't completely trust that Katie won't hurt me again.

Anyway I had arranged to meet Katie in a café in town, eventually after pacing the pavements a few times I walked in, I spotted Katie in the corner and could instantly see she was as nervous as I was. She stood up as I walked over and wrapped her arms around me "It's good to see you Emily… you're looking really well." I smiled "Thanks… I wish I could say the same." Katie laughed "I know, it will get better now you're back." I smiled softly "Good." We ordered coffee after coffee and chatted for ages… we talked about my trip… we talked about Naomi… we talked about what was going on with Katie and we brushed slightly on mum but Katie was aware and understood that I didn't want to talk about her. I couldn't believe how well we were getting on and it felt so good to finally be able to see that Katie was being genuine… it made me feel so much better and I now knew I could reassure Naomi.

After a couple of hours Katie asked me if I would mind Dad coming to join us, I was happy for him to… I really miss having dad around and I know he is happy for me being with Naomi. I had to laugh because I'm sure he must have only been round the corner as, as soon as Katie called he was sitting down with us… he gave me the biggest hug ever and it made me feel loved, I could instantly sense that he had missed me loads. We chatted for a while and then really surprised me "Emily, do you think you could ring that lovely young lady of yours and see if she can come and join us… I have a proposition for you both." I couldn't help but smile, I couldn't believe my family… or at least some of them were starting to include Naomi, I called her and she came down straight away. As soon as she arrived she hugged me and whispered in my ear "Is everything ok?" I smiled and kissed her softly "Yeah, it's going well." We ordered more drinks and sat down together, I could feel one of Naomi's hands on my upper leg under the table. Both Katie and Dad apologised to Naomi for the way that had treated her and I have to admit she didn't make it easy for them, she was really testing them and I can confidently say that a lot of things have been ironed out between them now… it was after that, that Dad got down to what he had wanted us there for, I could tell he was nervous "OK girls… so this is what I want to talk to you about… now I know you will probably be going to uni in September… for obvious reasons I don't know and for that I am really sorry… anyway I was wondering, now you can say no if you want… but would you both like a job with Katie at the gym." There was a few minutes silence as I turned to look at Naomi, I was searching her expression and I could see she was as surprised as me. I eventually broke the silence "Dad that would be brilliant…" I looked towards Naomi again and could sense she was wondering the same thing I was, I turned back to dad "Are you sure mum will be ok with that." He took my hand and held it over the top of the table "Emily, I don't care what your mum thinks about it… I just want my little girl back in my life, I've missed too much already." I smiled "Thanks Dad, this means so much." I took Naomi's hand "To both of us." Naomi nodded and Katie smiled "I hope this will mean we get to know each other properly now Naomi… I can see how happy you make Emily." I smiled, I loved the fact they were both making the effort. We were getting ready to leave, I couldn't drink anymore coffee. "Dad…" he turned to me and smiled "Yes princess." I smiled… it had been so long since he had called me that "I am going to uni in September… to do teaching… and Naomi is going to do Journalism, we didn't want to be apart so we are going to the same place… and we won't be far away either." Dad smiled and pulled both Naomi and I in for a hug "I'm so proud of you both… and thanks for telling me… I know that will have been a big decision for you Emily… to let me back in like that."

Naomi and I strolled home hand in hand… I couldn't believe how happy I was feeling right now… I had the girl of my dreams who I loved with all my heart and I had my dad and sister back in my life.

I felt Naomi cuddle up to me as we lay here, she smiled "Are you thinking about yesterday?" I laughed "Is it that obvious?" Naomi kissed me softly "If I were you I would be doing the same… I'm really happy for you Ems." I kissed her softly "I am really happy and I am looking forward to our future together with Gina, my Dad and Katie in our lives. She nodded "Me too." She pulled me closer and I snuggled up to her enjoying feeling happy back home… part of me was dreading coming back but now I know I didn't need to… although there is still mum to deal with at some point. 

One week later

Naomi, Katie and I were all working at the gym… we were having a laugh working together, today was pretty quiet but we knew it would pick up around lunchtime so we were making the most of it… Katie kept rolling her eyes at Naomi and I as we kept sneaking kisses… to be honest I don't know how she puts up with us. I looked at the clock… it was only 10.30am, I turned to Katie "Katie…" I smiled sweetly "Will you be ok if I take Naomi for a quick break." She rolled her eyes "Do you need to make it so obvious." I laughed "Sorry Katiekins but she looks so hot in those shorts ." I could see Katie trying not to smile as she rolled her eyes once more "Go now… just don't make too much noise." As Naomi walked up the corridor towards us I couldn't help but look her up and down, as she approached I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor. I turned to wink at Katie and she called after us "It's nice to see you so fucking happy Emily… it really is." I smiled to myself before pushing Naomi through into the office… I closed the door behind us and pushed Naomi up against her letting my lips do the talking. We knew we didn't have much time so quickly stripped each other of our clothes, our hands wandering everywhere… our bodies pushing together, both pushing each other to the edge… I couldn't help but scream out as the waves washed over my body as Naomi was shouting out my name as she thrust her body against mine coming down from her high. We allowed our bodies time to relax before I pulled her close and kissed her softly "That was the best break ever." Naomi laughed "It sure was." We both giggled "We better get back to it." Naomi nodded "Yeah I guess… we will pick this up later when we get home." Emily winked "I'll hold you to that." We quickly got dressed and walked back to the desk where Katie was reading an exercise magazine… we were trying not to giggle but it really wasn't working. Katie just looked up and rolled her eyes "You look like a couple of school kids." Naomi laughed "You know you love it Katie." She smiled "I love that Emily is happy, and I love that it is with you… I can't quite go as far as saying I love watching you together." I hugged her "You'll find someone to love Katie, there is someone for everyone." She smiled "Yeah I guess." Naomi came up behind us "Hey guys, why don't we go out tonight… see if we can find Katie here a nice man." I smiled "Sounds like a plan to me… you up for it Katie." Katie nodded "Yeah, why not… beats being at fucking home with mum and her drinking, and it will be good to spend a night out with mates. Naomi smiled "Good, that's settled then… the girls will be out on the town… painting the town red." We all laughed, I was happy… Naomi was happy… now I wanted Katie to be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again to everyone that has added this to their story alerts and story favourites and to the people that have left me a review, it's nice to know what people think and if anyone has any ideas for this story please let me know. **

**This is only a short chapter, it is another filler chapter in a way and is now moving onto what is happening next...**

Chapter Nine

Two Weeks Later

Valentine's Day

As I sat at the desk at the front of the gym I couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful red roses in the vase in one corner… these are the roses I had delivered to the gym this morning from Emily for Valentine's day, she knew they were my favourite and I love them… at the other end of the desk was a vase of pink and yellow Tulips that I had ordered for Emily… Pink as it's her favourite colour and yellow as she is the sunshine in my life. Emily was off teaching a fitness class and Katie was showing a potential new member around, so I was here on my own, I couldn't help but think about tonight and the surprise I had planned for Ems. She had spent the morning trying to prise information from me and as hard as she had made it at times I was determined not to give in… all I had told her was to meet me out the front of the gym at 6pm. I had arranged with Katie to leave early to go arrange everything… she had made sure Emily had a class to teach so she was none the wiser to anything that was going on. 

3 hours later

I was running back towards the gym, I was running a little late and I didn't want Emily worrying or thinking I'd stood her up. As I approached I could see her waiting for me, looking as radiant as ever… I really hope she is going to like tonight. She flung her arms around me as I approached "I was worried about you…" I kissed her softly "Sorry I should have rung you but I just wanted to get to you… it took longer to prepare for tonight than I expected… I just wanted everything to be perfect for you…" I pulled a blindfold out my pocket "I need you to put this on for me, I will guide you there…" she smiled cutely "Ok… I trust you." 

15 Minutes Later

We had reached our spot; Emily was standing in front of the blanket I had laid out. I kissed her cheek softly "Are you ready beautiful… I just hope you like this." I slowly took the blindfold off and gave Emily time to adjust to the light again. I took a deep breath as she looked around the immediate area; I knew I could relax slightly when I saw Emily smile… I had strung up some fairy lights in the trees and laid out a rug for a romantic picnic and scattered rose petals everywhere. Emily suddenly flung her arms around me "I love you so fucking much… I really do… this is amazing Naoms… so romantic." She took a step back and I looked deep into her eyes and could see the sparkle "I'm glad you like it… I was a little worried… you know…" Emily silenced me with a kiss "Don't think about that now."

We sat down and I unpacked the picnic "I don't know about you but I am starving." Emily laughed "You know me… I'm always starving." We ate and chatted and laughed so much… we fed each other strawberries covered in chocolate and were having an amazing, relaxed evening. After we had finished eating Emily pulled me down on the rug so we were lying together, she closed the gap between our lips and kissed me passionately. As we came up for air I smiled, Emily returned the smile "I love this place… it holds some amazing memories for me." I smiled "Me too… Ems… I know I didn't show it then but, well you know how long I've loved you… I guess what I want to say is… I'm sorry I ran away back then… I can't believe I did it, deep down I wanted to stay… I was just too much of a coward to admit it." Emily gently put one of her fingers over my lips "Sssshhhh… none of that matters now… that is our past Naoms… look at what we have now, we have had our ups and downs but I am thankful of them as I really believe they made us stronger than ever and helped build the relationship we have now." I couldn't help but smile, I fell in love with Emily even more in that moment and I didn't think that was even possible… I kissed her softly "In the words of Emily Fitch, I really fucking love you." She laughed and pressed her lips to mine… after a few minutes we had to surface for air "Ems, I wasn't planning this but… but will you spend the night with me here tonight…" she grinned "I'd love to, especially if it's as amazing as last time." I smiled as I pulled Emily down onto me… I loved how she always made me feel better about my past fuck ups however much they hurt her. She pressed her body against mine and I couldn't help but moan when she slipped her leg between mine. Her lips found mine and the passion quickly took over. It didn't take us long to find ourselves naked… our bodies tangled together as we ground our hips against one another. I gasped as Emily kissed her way down my neck until she reached my breasts, I screamed out as she bit my nipple between her teeth making my body feel so alive… I could feel the heat rising between my legs as Emily continued her assault on my body. I tangled my hands in her hair as the passion took over my body… I could feel a layer of sweat beginning to form as Emily let her fingers take over the work of her lips. She traced a line of kisses over my stomach until she reached the centre of the fire between my legs. I gasped as Emily's head slipped between my legs and her tongue snaked through the folds until she found where I needed her to be… she stroked her other hand over my skin and pushed two fingers inside, pushing harder and harder. She continued to suck on my centre; my whole body was trembling as Emily pushed me ever closer to the edge. I felt my muscles contract around Emily's fingers… I screamed out her name as I pulled her hair the waves completely taking over my body. Emily slowly traced a line of kisses back up my body allowing me time to relax. As she reached my lips I pulled her down onto me kissing her hard… I flipped our bodies, I needed to make Emily feel how she just made me feel… I pinned her body to the ground and began my assault, kissing her all over her body… I could feel her pushing her body against mine as I slipped my tongue between her legs sucking on her clit… making her scream as I pumped my fingers inside of her, I felt her muscles contract around my fingers… heard her scream out my name over and over as the waves washed over her. I helped her come down from her high before softly pressing my lips against hers "I love you so much Emily Fitch." She wrapped her arms around me "I love you too Naomi Campbell." I pulled a blanket over us and we lay cuddled together until we drifted off to sleep. 

Emily

We woke up the following morning snuggled together… our legs all tangled. I kissed Naomi's cheek "Thanks for last night… best valentine's day ever." Naomi smiled "It was amazing wasn't it." We lay there for a while but decided to get dressed and walk home as it was pretty cold. Naomi had arranged with Gina to come and pick our stuff up so we didn't have to carry it back. We walked all the way hand-in-hand with only eyes for each other, both of us feeling that life couldn't get any better when all of a sudden a car came swerving down the road… neither of us noticed until it was too late… the car mounted the pavement knocking us both down. I was shocked but I found the strength to move… I was screaming out for Naomi… I could feel her next to me… she wasn't moving… I focused myself… I need to look… the tears were streaming down my cheek as I focussed on Naomi lying unconscious on the pavement with blood trickling from her head. I turned quickly to see who was driving the car… to see who had done this to my Naomi… I turned to lock eyes with my mum, she looked back at me… there was no feeling in her eyes… a complete lack of emotion… and then she turned away and sped off down the road. I didn't care about her right now… I will deal with that later, now all I cared about was Naomi as I turned back to her crying and screaming as the puddle of blood grew bigger…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, just thought this needed a bit of drama to add to the relationship. Thanks to the people that left me a review and added this to there story alerts :-) **

**I hope I have written this ok, I was trying to get the emotion across of how Emily would be feeling in this situation and how she will deal with the situation and how it happened. Its only a short update again.  
><strong>

Chapter Ten

Emily

Naomi was rushed into hospital… I couldn't think straight as I gripped onto her hand never wanting to let go. I managed to pull myself together enough in the ambulance to call Gina. Thankfully she was there when we arrived or I think I would have gone completely mental… I was in an absolute state as they took Naomi… my Naomi away from me. I wouldn't let anyone touch me… I could feel the blood on my face… I could feel the pain but I just didn't care… all I cared about was Naomi… I needed to know she was going to be ok. Gina had been trying to find something out but I could see she was getting nowhere… it was so fucking frustrating, I really didn't know how much more I could take. Gina walked over and just pulled me into her arms, she was holding me so tightly and I just let everything overcome me… I didn't think I could possibly cry anymore but the tears just kept on flowing. Gina kissed the top of my head "Ssshhh, she's going to be ok… Naomi is a fighter, and let me tell you there is no way she is going to leave you behind… she loves you too much." I stepped out from her hold and smiled slightly "I hope so… I really hope so, I can't live without her." Gina nodded "I know and I know Naomi feels the same…" she paused "Emily I want you to do something… if you won't do it for you… do it for Naomi… just let them check you over… plus I just need to know that one of my girls is ok." I nodded slowly "Ok… ok I will do it for you and for Naomi but I need to be able to see her… you know, well at least see the room she is in just in case anyone comes out." Gina nodded "Ok." She called the doctor over and they took me into the room next to my Naomi… I turned to Gina who stayed where she was "Gina… will you come with me… I can't be on my own at the moment."

An hour or so later… I don't know for sure, everything seemed to be going so slowly at the moment. Anyway I was given the all clear, I was lucky apparently as I had escaped with just cuts and bruises and would probably ache for a few days but how was I lucky when my girl… the love of my life was lying in the next room unconscious. I felt the tears start falling again, Gina instantly pulled me into a hug "Hey, you're going to be ok… that's a good thing." I tried to wipe the tears away but more seemed to come "Yeah I guess… but I am nothing without Naomi… how did I just get away with cuts and bruises when Naomi is fighting for her life." Gina kissed my forehead "It's just the way things work out sometimes, you can't blame yourself… it's the person who was driving the car that will hopefully have to live with this." I was just about to tell Gina that it was mum that had caused this when a doctor walked over to talk to us "Mrs Campbell..?" Gina smiled "Yeah…" the doctor addressed her and I felt Gina tighten her hug around me "Your daughter has some serious injuries but she is stable for now… we are going to take her up to theatre soon as we suspect there is internal bleeding ." Gina nodded slowly "Ok doctor… thank you for the update." I couldn't wait any longer… my heart was beating so fast "Doctor, can we see her please… before the operation." The doctor glanced at me "Only family at the moment… no friends." I was quickly trying to think of an argument… there was no way they were stopping me from seeing Naomi "She's my fiancée… surely that counts as family." I was trying to hold the tears back as I saw the doctor look at Gina. Gina smiled and nodded "It's true, you can't mess with the course of young love… true love." The doctor smiled "Ok, in you go… we will be in to take her up soon." I rushed into the room straight to Naomi's side, I took her hand as more tears began to fall… it was hard seeing her lying there hooked up to machines… a bandage on her head obviously covering the wound all the blood had been pouring from earlier… and she had cuts and bruises to her face and arms. I kissed her cheek softly "I love you so so so much, you have to wake up… you have to come back to me… I'm sorry." I heard the door open and looked to see Gina come in, she walked over and put her arm around me "Emily, you have nothing to be sorry for, this wasn't your fault… she is going to pull through… I know she is." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes and managed a weak smile… how was I going to explain how this had happened… how it was my fucking mum who had tried to kill us… just how. I rested my head on the side of the bed still gripping onto Naomi's hand, I knew Gina was worried about me as well as Naomi, she took a deep breath "Emily… I hope you don't mind but I rang Katie… she is on her way with your dad… I think you need all the support you can get at the moment." I nodded "Thanks."

About half an hour later the doctors came to take Naomi up to theatre… I didn't want to let go of her but I knew she needed to go. After watching her disappear around the corner I walked back into the waiting room in a daze… I still couldn't believe any of this was happening. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and heard Katie's familiar voice telling me that everything was going to be ok, the tears started falling again as Katie held me… I was trying to believe what everyone was telling me but I don't know… after seeing Naomi… all the tubes, I just couldn't be so sure… I wouldn't believe it until she was awake and the doctor said she would be alright. Katie led me to sit down as dad came running in "Emily… Emily are you ok?" I nodded weakly "I'm fine dad, just cuts and bruises." A few tears slipped down my cheeks again "It's Naomi dad… she's in a really bad way…" he hugged me tight "She'll pull through Princess… she won't leave you behind." I was getting so fed up of being told she would be ok… nobody knew that but I held my tongue… I knew they were just trying to make me feel better even if it wasn't working.

The minutes were ticking by so slowly as we sat waiting for news… I kept pacing up and down… I couldn't just sit there and wait… it was driving me crazy. Dad was trying to fill me with coffee to distract me; Katie kept trying to get me to sit down… I know they were both just worried about the state I was in. I glanced at Gina, she smiled softly and mouthed "You ok?" I shook my head but smiled slightly "You." She shook her head, I could see she was trying to be strong but I knew she was just as worried as I was… after all it was her daughter that was in surgery. I went over to sit with her and put my arm around her as she did the same to me… all we could do was sit and wait… and pray the news was good."

Another hour slowly ticked by, I was still sitting cuddled with Gina… dad and Katie were talking between themselves. We all looked up when we heard someone walking down the corridor. I froze when I saw who it was… dad got up and walked over to her… "Jenna what are you doing here… I don't want Emily upset anymore… everyone knows how you feel…" I walked up behind them "Yeah mum, no sorry you're no fucking mother of mine… what the fuck are you doing here..?" I saw mum look around the area surrounding us "Can we go somewhere quiet Emily." I laughed; it was all I could think to do even though my blood was boiling… I wasn't going to let her get away with this "No Jenna we fucking can't…" Dad put his hand on my shoulder "Come on Princess… can we do this later." I turned around "No dad we can't" I turned back to mum "Are you going to tell them or am I?" she glanced at dad before back at me "Please Ems." That really made me angry "Don't you dare fucking call me Ems… only Naomi calls me Ems." I saw mum shudder at the mention of her name "Yeah you do fucking right to shudder don't you…" I spun to face the others "If you want to know who caused this… you want to know who ran us over and then drove off and left us, then look no further because she is stood right here trying to fucking sweet talk me… and let me guess she was probably fucking drunk as well" I turned back to mum, I was feeling wobbly but I needed to finish this… I didn't want her here "So now Jenna, you can fucking get out of my sight, I don't want you here." Mum turned to dad for support but he turned away, she then turned to Katie "No mum, you heard what she fucking said… just go… fucking get out of here, I hope they lock you up and throw the fucking key away." Dad turned back in our direction, he had tears in his eyes "Were you drunk Jenna?" I looked at mum and could see her nodding slightly. I watched as dad turned away again, I could tell he couldn't look at her "You heard what the girls said… fucking get out of here before we do something we will regret. I was trying to take everything in but the whole room was spinning… I couldn't take anymore… then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the next chapter of this, thanks to the people who have left me a review and again to those who have added this to their story alerts and favourites. I am still really enjoying writing this so I hope people are still enjoying reading it. **

**It is only a short chapter again but the next one is a bit longer...  
><strong>

Chapter Eleven

Emily

I woke up lying on a hospital bed a while later, Katie was by my side, I spoke quietly my throat was really dry "Katie… what… what happened?" she jumped up and kissed my cheek "Emily I'm so glad you're awake… you collapsed… the doctor said it was your body telling you it's too stressed, everything with Naomi… with mum and your body trying to recover from your own injuries… it all became too much for you." I shut my eyes, deep down I knew it wasn't but I was hoping it had all been a horrible nightmare… "Katie… Naomi… how is Naomi…" she held my hand "She is still in surgery." A tear slipped from my eye… this wasn't looking good "Emily, you have to try and relax a bit… you need to take care of yourself as well… Naomi needs you to be strong for when she wakes up… she needs to know that you are ok or she will just worry about you and that won't do either of you any good." I nodded slightly… I knew Katie was making perfect sense "Yeah I guess." I took a deep breath "Katie, where's Gina… I need to tell her I'm sorry…" Katie was about to answer when Gina walked in… she looked tired… worried. She smiled slightly when she saw I was awake "Oh Emily, I'm so glad you're back with us… I was so worried… you should have told us… you shouldn't have bottled it all up like that." More tears fell from my eyes "Gina… I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…it's my fault Naomi is in surgery… everything is my fault…" she rushed over and flung her arms around me "None of this is your fault…it was your mum not you that ran Naomi over… and you… she ran you over as well, don't forget you are a victim of this awful crime too… none of this is your fault and I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again." I clung onto Gina and just let my tears soak her clothes… it was such a relief knowing everybody knows what happened… who to blame… it was so good not to have it all bottled up inside… the anger bubbling away… now I could concentrate on Naomi. As the tears began to subside Gina smiled "Feeling a bit better now." I nodded "Yeah a bit." She smiled again "Good because your dad is hovering outside wanting to see you… but he's not sure you'll want to see him." I rolled my eyes "Katie, go and get him and tell him to stop being so stupid… it's not fault… he doesn't control what our stupid fucking mother does." Katie laughed as she went off to find him. Seconds later he came rushing in "Emily… I'm so sorry… I can't believe she has done this; this is a new low even for her… I'm not sure I can forgive her for this one… I'm just glad my little princess is ok." I smiled "I'll be even better once I know how Naomi is." He nodded "I know… I think we all will be." 

A while later a doctor came in "Emily, I'm Dr Robbins, how are you feeling now?" I nodded "Ok I think doctor. She smiled "Ok that is a good sign… now I need you to take care of yourself, your body is trying to recover from its own shock, it can't handle any more stress." I nodded "Ok." She then smiled "Now for something you want to hear… Naomi is out of theatre, she is still unconscious but the operation has been a success… they have managed to stop the bleed… now we just have to wait for her to wake up to fully assess the situation." I smiled "How long until she wakes up?" Doctor Robbins hesitated slightly "It could be hours… days…" "Months…" I finished off. She nodded "The signs are positive though Emily so I don't want you worrying too much… ok?" I nodded "Ok… can we see her?" Dr Robbins smiled "She's in recovery at the moment but as soon as she is brought back down you can." 

A few hours later I was sitting in Naomi's room by her side clinging onto her hand praying for her to wake up so I could see those gorgeous blue eyes again "Naomi please come back to me, I can't live without you… we were having so much fun until… well you know. I love you so much for taking me back to that spot, it is one of my favourite places and I will never forget the two nights we have spent there… they are both special in different ways, I still have to pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not dreaming about having the most gorgeous, beautiful, intelligent and loving girlfriend… I don't know what I've done to end up so lucky." I jumped as the door closed, I looked up to see Gina walking towards me "You are both lucky to have each other, you have such a special relationship… a connection that has cemented your love for one another, I haven't seen anything like it before… the pair of you have been through so much together and look at how strong you have become due to it all and this is going to be another of those things that will only make you stronger as a couple." I smiled as Gina passed me a drink and sat on the chair next to me "Thanks… for everything." Gina smiled "You don't need to thank me, you are like another daughter to me Emily, and it is me that should be thanking you… you have made Naomi so happy and that is all a mother wants for her child, well most mothers anyway. You have forgiven her so much when she has messed up and most of all you have loved her unconditionally and I know you always will. Naomi used to always push people away but you didn't let her push you away, you fought for her and I know she will always be thankful for that but I will too because there was a time I used to worry so much about her and worry about whether she would ever let anyone in… I guess it all came down to her seeing me upset in the beginning about her dad not being around and she never wanted to go through that… so it's me that wants to thank you Emily." I smiled and rested my head on Gina's shoulder "You are more of a mum to me than my mum… I want you to know that." She kissed the top of my head before we continued telling Naomi stories hoping and praying she would wake up soon. 

A few hours later it was late… I don't really know how late but I didn't really care, Katie had gone home about an hour ago with dad promising me they would be back tomorrow. Gina had just gone to talk to the doctor… she came back into the room and I looked around "Emily I'm going to go home and have a shower and try and get some sleep, why don't you come with me… the doctor has said she will ring if anything changes… you need a rest." I shook my head "No I'm not leaving her… I can't leave her, I need to be here when she wakes up… and we haven't spent a night apart for the last 9 months, I'm not about to change that now… not until she is awake and I know she is going to be ok." Gina nodded and smiled slightly "I had a feeling you were going to say no… I will bring you a change of clothes when I came back first thing tomorrow morning." I smiled "Thanks Gina." She gave me a hug "Take care of yourself and at least try and get some sleep… and eat something, you've not eaten all day." I hugged her back "I will." 

She left and I was alone, a tear trickled down my cheek as I looked back at Naomi "Please just wake up Naoms, let us know you are ok… I can't be without you, life wouldn't be worth it if you weren't around… you are my life… you and you're gorgeous smile… you're piercing blue eyes… you're infectious laugh… you're touch that makes me feel so alive… so loved… even you're sarcasm and you're grumpiness first thing in a morning when you just don't want to get up… I need you back Naoms… we all do. I love you so much, I don't have the words to describe just how much, please just wake up." I jumped as the door opened and quickly wiped my tears away as one of the nurses walked in "I'm sorry Emily… I didn't mean to make you jump… anyway I just brought you a sandwich… you've not eaten all day… you need to keep your strength up, you've had quite a trauma as well today." I smiled "Thanks… but I'm not really hungry." She smiled at me "I'll leave it on the table for you… try and eat it later." I quickly scanned her name badge; there had been too many people around today to remember all the names "Thanks Jessica… I will." She smiled and put the sandwich down before leaving me alone with Naomi again. After a while I got up and walked around the room a little needing to stretch my legs, as I approached the bed again I softly kissed Naomi's lips… my mind ran back to last night before all this happened… _Naomi's hands wandering over my body… her lips trailing kisses over my skin… waking up on the forest floor snuggled up to her feeling so in love… _All I wanted to do was snuggle close to her… to feel her near me… I carefully climbed up onto the bed making sure I didn't knock any wires and curled myself up against Naomi's body with one arm gently draped over her as I cuddled her close; I softly whispered in her ear "Please wake up… I love you so much…" before kissing her cheek and loving the feeling of being snuggled so close to her again…


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry work has been a little crazy so I've not had a chance to post this before now, I would like to thank everyone again for their reviews and for adding this to their story alerts. **

**I hope I have written this ok, it is a bit longer than some of the previous chapters.  
><strong>

Chapter Twelve

Naomi

_I didn't know where I was, I didn't recognise anything around me… in fact everything was plain… there was nobody else around… it was all just too quiet. I could feel a familiar warmth surrounding me… snuggling close to my body… I could smell that soft fragrance I love so much… Ghost… it is Emily's favourite perfume; she always wears it now as she knows I love it on her so much… I started wandering around… I knew Emily must be around here somewhere, I could feel her so close… I just wanted to hold her in my arms; I hated being apart from her like this…_

Emily

I woke up early that morning… it took me a few minutes to get my barings… it was then that it all came flooding back to me. I was still curled up close to Naomi on the bed… she still hadn't woken up and every minute that passed that she didn't wake up broke my heart even more. I softly kissed Naomi's cheek before whispering "Wake up Naoms… please just wake up." I didn't know if she could hear me or not but I was praying she could so she would come back to me.

I looked up when I heard the door open, I smiled when I saw Gina walk in, she smiled as she walked over to the bed and kissed the top of my head "Any change?" I shook my head as I felt a tear slip from my eye "Why won't she wake up Gina?" Gina softly rested her hand on my arm "She will… you know Naomi, she never does anything until she is ready." I laughed slightly "Yeah, she can be bloody stubborn when she wants to be." Gina laughed "Yeah… have you been lying there all night?" I nodded "I just wanted to feel close to her." Gina smiled "It's nice to see… I know I've said it loads before but it is so nice to see someone love Naomi so much." I smiled "Well I plan on loving her forever." Gina kissed the top of my head again "I brought you a change of clothes… I'll just put them over there for you for later." She indicated where she meant with her eyes "Thanks… I will change later… I don't want to move at the moment… not until I have to." Gina smiled "Ok."

A while later I felt someone lightly rubbing my arm "Emily wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see it was Gina "Sorry Gina… I must have drifted off." Gina smiled "its ok love, you need all the rest you can get at the moment… Dr Robbins has just come to check on Naomi." I smiled "Sorry Doctor I will get out of you way." She smiled "Thanks Emily, but before I check on Naomi, how are you feeling today?" I sat up on the bed "Same as yesterday, I will feel better when Naoms wakes up." She nodded "Ok, just keep trying to rest… did you eat anything at all yesterday, I know Jess brought you a sandwich." I shook my head "I really didn't feel like eating." Dr Robbins smiled slightly, I could see she was worried "I completely understand but will you please try and eat something today… I don't want you in the room next door." I nodded "I'll try." I carefully got down from the bed making sure I didn't catch any wires. Dr Robbins smiled as she stepped up to the bed… it was then that the machines started beeping… I felt my knees go weak before feeling Gina tightly wrap her arms around me "It's ok Emily… she's just keeping us on our toes." I was scared… my heart was racing… I just wanted my Naomi back…

Naomi

_I had been wandering looking for Emily for what was beginning to feel like forever but she was nowhere to be seen… there was still nobody else around, all I could feel was the same warmth surrounding me… it was when that warmth suddenly disappeared that I gave up… if I couldn't find Emily I didn't see the point of continuing… I knew I couldn't live without Emily, she was my life… as soon as that warmth disappeared I felt Emily slipping away from me. I could feel the tears building as I let myself fall to the ground beneath me…_

Emily

All I could do was watch while Dr. Robbins and her colleagues worked on Naomi… I didn't know what was going on but it looked like her heart had given up, the tears were streaming from my eyes, I just couldn't control them. Gina still had her arms tightly wrapped around me trying to comfort me… I flung my arms around her knowing she needed my support as well… we both loved Naomi and we both just wanted her back. I didn't know how much more I could watch but at the same time I had to watch… I needed to make sure she came back to us. They were using the defibrillator now… I hated seeing them shocking Naoms like that but I knew it was the only way to bring her back. Every pause between shocks was killing me… every second she wasn't breathing meant she was slipping further and further away. They shocked her for the 5th time… I heard one of them say to Dr. Robbins that they should stop if this one didn't bring her back. I screamed out… she couldn't leave me… I wasn't going to let them give up like that. I broke away from Gina and grabbed Naomi's hand… I squeezed it tightly as more tears fell from my eyes "Naomi come back to me… please just come back to me… I can't live without you… I love you so fucking much it will kill me if you leave me… I leant down and softly kissed her lips before resting my forehead against hers whispering Naomi's quote to me those months ago "I love you so much it's killing me."

Naomi

_Everything felt so cold around me… everything was so quiet… it was eerie. I just wanted to curl up… if I couldn't be with my Ems then I didn't want to be around… the speech I made to win her back was true even though certain people didn't believe me… I love her so much it is killing me. I couldn't feel my heart beating… everything felt strange… I closed my eyes hoping all of this would go away… it was only after a while that the warmth came back… I could feel a tingling in my hand… a tingling on my lips… little drops of water kept landing on me… I knew it was Emily, she was still there somewhere… I just had to keep looking and eventually I would find her… I felt a beat in my heart… suddenly I had renewed energy and I knew it was time to start looking for Ems again and this time I wouldn't stop until I found her…_

Emily

I lifted my head when the machine stabilised… Naomi's heart rate was back and it seemed to be looking steady again. I had hope once again "Dr… is… is she going to be ok..?" Dr Robbins smiled "She is back with us now, that means the situation is back to where we were before… we just need to wait for her to wake up." I nodded "Ok." I was just relieved her heart was still beating. Gina walked over and pulled me into her arms "She's a fighter… I told you she wouldn't leave you." I nodded against her "I just want to see her beautiful blue eyes again." Gina kissed the top of my head "We will." Doctor Robbins finished checking Naomi over "Ok everything is still looking good… she is stable and hopefully she will wake up for us soon." I smiled "Thanks." She then left with the nurse who had been around "I will be back to see how you both are later." I smiled as Gina thanked her and watched as they left the room, I couldn't help but smile slightly when I'm sure I heard Dr Robbins say "Just goes to show the power of love… I really thought we had lost her there…" I climbed back up onto the bed just wanting to hold Naomi close to me. Gina smiled "I'll go and get us a drink… you will at least keep your fluids up and it will give you a few minutes alone with Naomi." I smiled "Thanks Gina." I honestly knew I would be completely lost if she hadn't been around these last two days… she has managed to stay so strong even though she has come to close to losing her only daughter. I snuggled close to Naomi telling her how much I love her.

Gina came back about 20 minutes later with drinks and dad and Katie. Thankfully Gina had filled them in on what had just happened as I didn't think I had the strength to go through it all again. We spent the whole day together just telling Naomi stories hoping she could hear and would wake up and tell us her version of events… they always seemed to be different from everyone else but that is one of the things I love about her. Dad and Katie left later that evening both hugging me and telling me to stay strong… mum was not mentioned at all but you could always sense the giant cloud hanging over everyone as Naomi still didn't wake up.

The following day

I woke up snuggled close to Naomi again… Gina was asleep in the chair, neither of us wanted to leave Naomi… I was not leaving her until she wakes up… Gina also hadn't wanted to leave me alone again… I know she was worried about both is us… she had tried to get me to eat again and I knew it was only because she cared and I did feel guilty for causing her more worry but I just couldn't face eating anything.

Dr Robbins came in a little while after I had woken up, I moved to get down from the bed but she stopped me "It's ok Emily; you can stay where you are… I don't want a repeat of yesterday." She checked Naomi over as I watched and said the signs were still good and there were even some slight improvements which was a good sign. "Just before I leave you in peace, Katie is here outside." I smiled "Will you tell her to come in please."

Katie smiled as she walked in "Is there any change?" I smiled slightly "I think there have been some small improvements which is good… I just want her to wake up." Katie hugged me "I know… and she will… you know Naomi… everything in her own time." I laughed a little as Katie smiled "Emily… have you eaten anything recently… you look terrible." I shook my head "I can't eat Katie… I just don't feel up to it… not until Naomi is ok." She was just about to give me a lecture about not looking after myself when we heard shouting outside the room. I froze instantly as I heard mums voice… Katie must have felt me freeze as we heard "Just let me see my daughter… Emily Fitch… I want to see Emily Fitch…" Katie squeezed my hand "You stay with Naomi I'll deal with this." I watched as she walked away… I didn't want to see mum ever again if I could help it. I could hear mum and Katie outside… I knew Katie was still angry "Just fuck off mum… Emily is in there lying with her extremely sick girlfriend… she is in fucking pieces because of you so just leave." It was quiet for a few seconds "Katie… you need to listen, I just want to explain everything to her… I want to make this right…" I could hear Katie laughing but not a funny laugh; this was Katie laughing in mums face… I could feel my own anger rising inside me as Katie shouted back "You can't fucking explain this one away… the damage is already done… she faces the love of her life because of you… all because you can't stop drinking and because you can't fucking accept that your daughter is gay." Mum tried again to get Katie to let her in; this was when I couldn't take anymore… I reluctantly jumped down from the bed and ran to the door "You cannot make this fucking right… I do not want to see you… I do not want to speak to you ever again, so I am now going back to my fiancé to keep on praying that she gets through this." I turned to walk away before quickly glancing back "Oh and Jenna I will never forgive you for this… never…" A tear slipped down my cheek as I went back to Naomi… I snuggled close to her again and just let my tears fall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to those who have left me a review and added this to their story alerts. I am still enjoying writing this especially as I love Emily and Naomi as a couple and it gives me the chance to get my Naomily fix lol. **

**Work has been a little crazy again so I've not had chance to update until now, I hope you like this chapter...  
><strong>

Chapter Thirteen

Three Days Later 

Emily

Another three days had passed… Naomi still hadn't woken up but Dr Robbins was still sounding positive especially when Naomi's fingers started twitching yesterday… that is a sign she is coming back to us. Gina and Katie were sitting in the corner of the room… probably plotting ways to get me to eat and to take care of myself… I still hadn't left Naomi's side… I was adamant that I was not going anywhere until she woke up. I was still snuggled up on the bed next to her begging her to wake up… I kept drifting in and out of sleep… I was so tired… all of this was warring me out although I don't think the painkillers for my own injuries were helping with that.

A few hours later

I must have fallen asleep again… not a deep sleep… it was never a deep sleep, not since Naomi got hurt. I only woke up because I could hear someone softly whispering my name… I just assumed it would be Gina or Katie needing something as I slowly opened my eyes but I was surprised to see I was in the room alone… well apart from… Naomi… my heart skipped a beat; I couldn't turn to look down in case it was my mind playing tricks on me… I felt a soft brush on my arm sending a shiver through my entire body… I heard it again… a soft whisper "Emily." I spun my head so quickly and looked down… I couldn't believe what I was seeing… I felt like I had been waiting forever to see those deep blue eyes again "Is this real… are you really awake… please tell me this is real." Naomi smiled slightly "It's real… I'm awake." I flung my arms around her hugging her tight "I have been so worried… so scared… I really thought I was going to lose you." I kissed her softly as she smiled "Em, how long have I… well you know… I know we got hit by a car." I softly put my finger over her lips "Shhhh you still need to rest… you've been asleep for about 6 days… 6 long days… you have given us some scares but the important thing is you are back with us… I have my Naomi back." She smiled "I'm sorry Em." I softly stroked her cheek "What are you sorry for… you have nothing to be sorry for." She pulled me down for a kiss "I'm sorry for scaring you, for putting you through this." I kissed her softly again "None of this is your fault, you didn't run yourself over… we all know who did that…" I trailed off as Naomi looked confused "Sorry I shouldn't have said that, you don't need to worry about that at the moment." She gently stroked her hand down my cheek "Em, please tell me… I don't want you struggling with this without me." I closed my eyes for a second "Ok… it was Jenna… she was driving the car… she was drunk… and well… she hit us and then drove off…" I felt a tear slip from my eye as Naomi held me neither of us needing to say anything more. After a few minutes I broke the silence "I best go and get Dr Robbins… let her check you over, and your mum and Katie are about somewhere." Naomi kissed my cheek softly "Ok but don't be long." I smiled "I won't, I promise."

I literally ran out of the room, running straight into Gina and Katie "Gina… she's awake… she's really awake, I need to find Dr. Robbins." Gina took my hand "Oh Emily that is brilliant." I could see the relief on her face. I nodded, I still couldn't believe it. Katie hugged me "That's amazing news Emily… now you get back to your girl and I will find Dr. Robbins for you." I didn't need telling twice "Thanks Katie." I then pulled Gina into Naomi's room. Naomi chuckled as I pulled Gina in "Look she's really awake." Gina rushed over to give Naomi a hug "It's good to see you awake again." Naomi smiled "It's good to be back." I climbed back onto the bed and Naomi took hold of my hand. 

A few minutes later Katie came in followed by Dr. Robbins who was smiling "It's good to have you back with us Naomi." She glanced at me and smiled "Finally I get to see those gorgeous blue eyes Emily loves so much." I blushed as Naomi laughed "She has always loved my eyes." Dr Robbins laughed "I can see why… anyway Naomi, how are you feeling?" Naomi squeezed my hand "Much better now I can hold Emily again… but not bad… I thought I would have more pain than this." Dr Robbins smiled "That will be the painkillers we have you on… you have had some serious injuries, as well as the obvious injuries of your broken leg and the cuts and bruises, you also have a couple of broken ribs, which caused internal bleeding, we fixed that right away but the other injuries will take time to heal so you need to take it easy, although if you're as good at that as Emily here we are going to have to keep a close eye on you." Naomi laughed "That sounds about right." I watched as Dr. Robbins checked Naomi over properly "Well everything is looking good here, you are well on your way to making a full recovery." I kissed Naomi's cheek "That's amazing news babe." I turned to Dr. Robbins "How long until I can take her home?" Dr Robbins smiled "It will be a while yet, you are going to need some physio and I need those ribs to heal properly." We both nodded "Ok thanks Dr… looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other." She laughed "There are worse patients I could be stuck with." She winked before walking to the door "Oh and Emily will you please eat something now Naomi is awake… you still need to take care of yourself and let your own body recover." I could feel Naomi's eyes staring into me as Dr. Robbins left "Em, what did she mean by that?" I shook my head "Nothing… it doesn't matter… you are the important one now." Gina stood up next to the bed "No Emily… it does matter." She turned to Naomi "This one hasn't left your side since you were rushed in… she has cried enough tears to fill a river and she hasn't eaten a thing since you were brought in either… luckily she only had cuts and bruises from the hit and run but her body has taken a lot of stress and she needs to take it easy to allow her body time to recover… so yes Emily it does matter because you both need to make a full recovery." I didn't dare look at Naomi but I could feel her looking at me "Em… look at me." I slowly turned to face her giving her my best puppy dog eyes. She took hold of my hand "That is not going to work on me with this one… I want you to start looking after yourself, this accident has hurt us both and we both need to support each other back to full health so we can live our life together and move past this, so now this is what is going to happen, I'm going to ask mum if she will go and get some food, and then the four of us are going to sit together and eat so I can see that you have eaten something, and then tomorrow you are going to go home, have a shower and a bit of a rest, and bring me some clothes… you'll know what to bring more than mum will." Gina left to get food knowing I wasn't going to like the end of what Naomi had said "I'll eat Naoms but I will not leave you… I've only just got you back I can't leave you." Naomi kissed me softly "I will be fine, you need to look after yourself too and it's going to start today… anyway Katie will come in and keep me company won't you Katie." Katie smiled "Of course I will." Naomi smiled "Good that's settled then." I kissed her lips softly "I love you." She smiled "I love you too."

A while later Gina came back with the food, we sat and ate and chatted… I enjoyed just listening to Naomi after not hearing her voice for six days. I kept snuggled close to her and loved the fact she was holding me back… loved the feel of her warm body curled against mine. 

The following day

Naomi

Emily was asleep in my arms; I softly kissed the top of her head… I love her so much I don't have enough words to say how much and I really hate that she has been through all this, and once again it has all come from her mum. I lay just watching her sleep… something I could watch her do for hours… it was nice to see her looking so peaceful after everything. After a while mum came in "Morning love." I whispered "Morning mum, Ems is asleep, that's why I'm whispering." She nodded as Emily groaned "It's ok I'm awake." I kissed her cheek as mum walked over "Sorry Emily I didn't mean to wake you." She put a bag on the bed "I brought some breakfast… we've got to keep up this eating thing." I laughed; I really do love my mum.

After breakfast Katie came bursting through the door "Sorry… sorry my alarm didn't go off and then I had to wait for dad, who says he will come see you later, he's well happy your awake… anyway I'm here to keep you company Naomi." Emily and I both laughed… Katie always knew how to make an entrance "It's ok Katie, Emily is only just ready to go anyway." I turned to mum "Will you take her mum, I don't want her to have to faff with buses… she needs to relax." Mum nodded "Yeah of course I will." I could tell she knew I was up to something but I loved the fact she didn't ask what… I didn't want Emily to know yet. As they left Emily kissed me softly "I'll be back soon." I watched as they left before turning back to Katie "Ok we need to be quick, I want to ask you to do me a favour." Katie looked surprised "Ok, what is it?" I took a deep breath "I want to talk to your mum… can you ring her and get her down here." She looked even more surprised "Yeah… are… are you sure, we're not really talking at the moment but she will answer as she is desperate for one of us to talk to her… but only if you are sure…" I nodded "I need to do this…" Katie nodded and pulled out her phone. I took a deep breath as she hung up and Katie turned back to me "She's on her way." I smiled "Thanks Katie." She smiled "You do know Emily is going to kill you when she finds out." I nodded "I know… I will tell her… I just wanted to talk to your mum first."

Jenna turned up about an hour after Katie made the call. She hesitantly walked in the room and instantly started talking "Naomi, I am so sorry… I didn't mean for it to happen… I want you to know…" I cut her off "I don't want to hear it Jenna… I don't like you… I never have and I don't suppose I ever will but I do love your daughter and I hate seeing how you are tearing her up inside." I saw Jenna try to jump in "No you are going to let me finish… I am not going to let you hurt Emily anymore than you already have… now I know she is going to be fucking pissed with me for saying this but I know sometime in the future she will be thankful… I will make it clear to you that the only reason I am doing this is for Emily… I will not press charges against you and without that I don't think the police will have enough of a case… I know Katie said you had handed yourself in, which just so you know makes no difference in Emily's eyes… anyway the condition of me not pressing charges is that you get help for your drinking and maybe even your homophobia whilst your at it but definitely your drinking… and I want to make it clear that if you don't get the help you need I will press charges and I'm sure Emily won't hesitate to."

Jenna looked at Katie only for Katie to snap at her "Don't look at me… if I were her I would press charges and I sure as hell know Emily would agree with me." Jenna looked back to me; I think she knew better than to argue with Katie at the moment. "Naomi I don't know how to thank you… I will get some help, I promise. Thank you… Thank you so much…" I saw Katie roll her eyes "Let's get one thing straight Jenna I am doing this for Emily, she may not see why right away but she will when I explain it to her… anyway you can leave now… I've said everything I want to say." My heart froze then when the door opened and I heard Emily's laugh, I loved the sound, I just knew it wasn't going to last much longer. I watched as her eyes locked with Jenna's "What the fuck are you doing here?" I spoke quickly before Jenna could open her mouth "Leave Jenna… I don't want Emily distressed." Jenna left and Emily quickly shut the door. Katie looked at Gina "Shall we go get some drinks?" Gina nodded and they quickly slipped out leaving me with Emily. Emily quickly spun round "What's going on Naoms… what the fuck was she doing here?" I patted the bed next to me and Emily climbed up "I'm going to explain and I want to hear me out before saying anything "I have told your mum that I will not press charges if she gets the help she needs… I have done it for you… I know you hate your mum right now but things might change, they might not but we can at least let her try… she did somehow raise an amazing daughter so there must be good in her somewhere. Anyway I don't want to see the pain in your eyes when your mum gets sent down… the pain in your family's eyes. However much I hate Jenna for this… I couldn't do it to you. I know you don't care now, but one day in the future you will." I took a deep breath as I waited for Emily's response, she took me by surprise when she softly kissed me "You are absolutely amazing… you really are… I wish I was more like you." I kissed her back "I'm not amazing… well ok I am but all of this is because I love you so fucking much and I don't want to see you in any pain… physical or emotional. She kissed me softly "I love you so fucking much too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay again work continues to be crazy and I just haven't had the chance to post this chapter but here it is... it is really a bit of a filler chapter showing Naomi starting to recover. **

**Thanks again to all the people that have left me a review and added this to their story alerts and story favourites, I really appreciate it and love to here what you think.**

Chapter Fourteen

The following Day

Emily

I shifted my body slightly next to Naomi being careful not to wake her up… I just wanted to watch her sleep, it was an urge that sometimes rushed through my body… it was something I could do all of the time, Naomi was gorgeous to me all of the time but there was just something special about how gorgeous she looks when she is sleeping, almost what you would imagine an angel to look like. As I lay taking in the beauty in front of me I couldn't help but think back to yesterday… the day Naomi finally came back to me… I still couldn't get over the shock… the relief… the happiness and any of the other feelings that flooded through my body when I heard her utter my name softly when she finally opened her eyes. The feelings of love I have for Naomi rushed through my body all over again, I swear I fall even more in love with her every day… I honestly didn't think it was possible to fall even more in love with her but I surprised myself day by day.

Naomi tried to persuade me to go and spend the night at home last night… she didn't want me to go… once again she was trying to look after me… she was the one lying in the hospital bed with her leg in plaster… a couple of broken ribs that were strapped up as well as the numerous cuts and bruises… and that is without mentioning the surgery she had been through… and she was still worrying about me. She wanted me to go home and sleep so I would be more comfortable… apparently it can't be comfortable for me lying on a hospital bed with her. I of course refused to leave her… there was no way I was leaving her for a whole night, it was bad enough that I left her for a couple of hours yesterday… a whole night would have killed me, I wasn't leaving her for that long now she was finally back with me. Of course Gina was chuckling to herself in the corner when she was listening to our conversation… she knew there was not a chance Naomi was going to win the battle with me over it… after all she had spent the last week with me trying to get me to take a break and refusing. Eventually Naomi had taken no for an answer, I know she was secretly pleased that I wasn't going anywhere… she knew I had no intentions of leaving her alone in hospital.

I felt Naomi stir next to me, she smiled when she saw me watching her "Don't you ever get bored of watching me sleep?" I laughed "No… never… you looked so peaceful." I softly kissed her cheek before I asked "How are you feeling today?" She smiled "Tired… groggy… but other than that the same as yesterday I think… it's hard to explain. I felt a tear form in my eye… I hated knowing she was feeling rubbish… I hated knowing it was my mum that had caused this and really hated knowing that Naomi was still trying to help her just so she didn't have to see pain in my eyes but I also loved the fact that Naomi loved me that much that she would do anything for me… I had always dreamt since I was young that I would find someone special when I was older… and let me tell you I did. I stroked the side of her face "Is there anything I can do to make you feel a bit better?" She nodded slightly "Hold me Em… I always feel so much better when you are here holding me." I smiled slightly "I will always be here to hold you." I shifted my body and wrapped my arms around her making sure she was comfortable… I kissed the top of her head and we lay there in silence… nothing more needed to be said. 

I woke up a few hours later, we both must have drifted off to sleep, thankfully I was coming off the painkillers now and the tiredness was beginning to slowly wear off but Naomi was still so sleepy… she would only wake up for small of amounts of time before falling back to sleep again… I know she was getting fed up of it, she didn't want to be asleep now she was finally awake… finally back with me. I smiled as I saw Gina sitting next to the bed reading her book "Morning Gina." She looked up and smiled "Morning Emily… how are you today?" I smiled "Not bad thanks… just want Naomi to be feeling better… I hate seeing her feeling like this." Gina smiled "I know you do love… she will start feeling better soon… she has you to get her through this." I nodded "Any you." She smiled again "Yes and me… but we both know you are the most important one to her at the moment… you are the one she is head over heels in love with." I laughed "That's good to know because as you may have guessed I'm head over heels in love with her too." Gina laughed "Yeah… I think I had guessed that." It was then that Naomi woke up, I could feel her stroking my arm, I kissed her cheek softly "Sorry we didn't mean to wake you." She smiled "It's ok; I want to be awake… I hate being this tired all of the time." I kissed her softly on the lips this time just as Dr. Robbins came walking in "Morning ladies" both Naomi and I looked at her and smiled "Morning… you seem happy." She smiled "Well the sun is shining, the sky is blue and I feel like it is going to be a good day… anyway Naomi how are you feeling today?" Naomi smiled slightly "Same as yesterday really." I nudged her slightly "Come on tell her what you told me this morning… you have got to tell her everything Naoms so we can get you better quickly." She rolled her eyes "I just don't want to make a fuss Ems…" Dr Robbins smiled "Emily is right Naomi you need to tell me exactly how you are feeling and then we can help you." I kissed Naomi's cheek softly and whispered in her ear "Just tell her." Naomi smiled "Ok… I just feel so tired and groggy all of the time… I am sick of sleeping all of the time… now I am awake I want to be awake to spend time with Ems… I just feel so frustrated with everything." I took hold of Naomi's hand and softly stroked my fingers over her skin… I hated knowing she was feeling like that… I just wanted her to be better so she could feel like her normal self again. Dr Robbins smiled at our interaction "Ok Naomi, now you have told me I can help you… the painkillers we have you on will be what is causing the tiredness and the grogginess and they will be what is causing your body to want to sleep all of the time… now obviously I don't know how much pain you will be in without such a high dose of painkillers but if you would like we can gradually decrease the dose over the next week or so and monitor your pain but if we decrease the dose you will see a change in your tiredness and you shouldn't want to sleep so much. There is just one thing though if we do this… you have got to tell me the truth about any pain you are in." Naomi nodded "I will Dr. I promise… I just want to stop feeling like this." I held Naomi tightly I didn't want her in pain but I didn't want her feeling so down either… I knew it was her decision to make and I knew I would support her through everything that was to come… I knew the next week wasn't going to be easy for Naomi, in turn I knew it wasn't going to be easy for me because I hated seeing her in pain but I did know that she would come out the other side of this a stronger person and I knew our relationship would be stronger too. I felt Naomi kiss my cheek "It will be ok Ems… I will be ok… I have you by my side." I smiled "You certainly do… you know you can't get rid of me." Naomi laughed "I know... I also know I wouldn't want to get rid of you." Dr Robbins smiled "You two really do have something special." We both nodded both fully knowing she was right and both fully knowing we never wanted to lose one another. She smiled again "Ok so Naomi, I will slowly begin to lower the dose of your pain relief from now… I will do it gradually over the week and we will take it day by day… just remember I need the truth…" Naomi nodded "Thanks Dr. Robbins." I rested my head on Naomi chest as she wrapped her arms around me, Gina smiled at the interaction before going back to her book leaving Naomi and I to enjoy this time together that I was actually awake for. 

Three days later

It had been three days since Dr. Robbins had begun to lower Naomi's pain relief and yes Naomi was beginning to be awake for much more of the day and she was feeling less groggy but she was in more pain… I could see it deep within her eyes… she was trying to hide the pain from me but I knew she was telling Dr. Robbins the truth when I slipped out the room for the odd few minutes at a time. I hated that she was hiding it from me but I also knew she was doing it so I didn't worry… what she sometimes forgets is that I can read her like a book and can see just how much pain she is in.

I had just been for a walk down the corridor… it was just Naomi and I today, Gina was giving us the day to ourselves and she knew there wasn't much she could do for Naomi now… it was just a case of her having the time she needed to make her recovery. I had been to get Naomi and I a coffee… it tasted like shit but at least it was a caffeine fix… Naomi always jokes that when she gets home one of the first things she does will be having a proper coffee. Anyway I walked back into Naomi's room with the coffees to see she was crying… I quickly rushed over to her side and jumped up onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her… I was careful because I knew she was in pain… I knew that was why she crying. She went to wipe the tears away "I'm ok Em… I'm just being stupid." I sat up a little so I could look at her, I could feel tears forming in my own eyes… I really hated seeing her in such pain "You are not being stupid at all… I can see you are in pain… I know you are trying to hide it from me but I wish you wouldn't Naoms… all I want to do is help you… support you through all of this." I kissed her cheek softly as Naomi smiled slightly "I just don't want you worrying… you still need to look after yourself… I know you are still feeling rubbish yourself." I kissed her cheek softly again "I know you are worried about me and I know you will try and argue with me for saying this but you are the important one at the moment… you are the one that needs looking after… please stop hiding things from me Naomi… it only makes me worry about you even more." She started to argue with me but I silenced her with a soft kiss "Do you want me to go and ask Dr. Robbins to up your pain relief a little again?" Naomi shook her head "No… I don't want to go back to how I was feeling before… I know eventually this pain is going to be gone… I'm going to fight my way through this Em… and do you know why I know I can do it… why I am not going to give up… because of you… because I love you and you have been amazing through all of this… even with your own battles… your own injuries you have been so strong for me… so supportive of me through everything… even when I have been grumpy because I have been fed up you have stayed by my side and put up with everything… I love you so much Emily Fitch and I know I always will." I felt a tear slip from my eye and Naomi softly wiped it away as she smiled slightly "I love you too Naomi Campbell and I always will… I know we are going to come out of the other side of this stronger than ever before… Naomi and Emily forever…" Naomi smiled "Yeah… Naomi and Emily forever…" 

A week later

A few days ago Naomi had persuaded Dr. Robbins to let my dad do some gentle exercises with Naomi in her room alongside her physio… dad wasn't so sure about it but he decided it was more than his life was worth to refuse when he had both Naomi and I nagging him about it… I still know how to tug on my dad's heartstrings and I think he partly agreed because he was still feeling so guilty about his wife's involvement in all of this… I knew they still weren't speaking… mum kept trying to call him from the rehab centre she had checked herself into but he was ignoring her calls… I felt bad for him because I know he loves mum but I'm not sure he will be able to forgive her for this anytime soon. Anyway it wasn't that dad didn't want to help Naomi, he was just scared he was going to cause her pain and that was something he really didn't want to do but after Naomi had persuaded Dr. Robbins, Dr. Robbins had spoken to dad about some of the things he could do with her and I know that made him feel so much better about doing it.

Today was Naomi's fifth day of Physio on her upper body… she was doing so well and she was working so hard… I could see the determination in her face… whatever pain she was in she still pushed herself as much as she could… she knew the harder she worked the faster she would be able to go home. I was going to stay in her room when she went for physio… give her the time she needed to work hard without any distractions but she asked me to go with her… she wanted me to be there to support her through it all… she knew if she saw me there and thought of being back at home with me she wouldn't give up when the pain got too much… she knew she would work through the pain. Her physio was amazing… he really knew what he was doing and he was really supportive of Naomi… he encouraged her when he could see she was struggling and it was all really beginning to pay off. Hopefully in a couple of week's time everyone will be able to see a huge improvement in her and she will be able to see a huge improvement in herself and start to be able to look ahead to going home again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it... **

Chapter Fifth teen

3 weeks later

Emily

Naomi is still in hospital, she is so much better… and I am feeling so much more like myself again. I have been spending all of my time with Naomi; I think Dr. Robbins must be getting sick of the sight of us… I must say she is a good laugh, we couldn't have asked for a better doctor.

I was curled up on the bed with Naomi as usual; there were no wires to worry about anymore so we could snuggle properly. Naomi was still asleep, I softly kissed her shoulder where her pyjama top "I aim to please." Naomi wrapped her arms tighter around me "You always do… now come here and give me a proper kiss." I didn't need to be asked twice, I shifted my body slightly and pressed my lips to Naomi's, I kissed her softly but Naomi entangled her fingers in my hair pulling me closer to her as she increased the passion… her tongue was begging for entry… I couldn't take anymore… I forgot where we were and parted my lips our tongues crashing together sending bolts of electricity through my body… I slipped my knee between Naomi's leg and couldn't help but smile against her lips as she moaned… after a while we had to come up for air, Naomi stroked my cheek "I want you so much… need you so much." I could see the longing in her eyes… I knew she would be able to see the same in mine "I know how you feel… I cannot wait to get you home." She giggled "It better be soon then… not sure I can wait much longer." I pressed my lips to hers again hard… letting her know I felt the same. I could feel her pushing her hips slightly against mine… as much as she could as she was recovering. I pressed my body down on hers mirroring her actions… I was being so careful though… I did not want to cause Naomi anymore pain but she was making it so hard as she kept tightening her hold… pulling me closer to her…

We sprung apart when we heard the door open and close again… we were both trying not to laugh but failing badly as Gina rolled her eyes "You two are such a pair of horny teenagers." Naomi laughed again "You know you love us mum… and anyway look at her, she's just too sexy to resist." Gina rolled her eyes again and turned to Dr. Robbins "All I can do is apologise." Dr Robbins smiled "They are young and in love… I do feel sorry for you living with them though." Gina laughed "Oh I have seriously thought about getting their room soundproofed." Dr. Robbins laughed as Naomi and I blushed. "Well girls now we have gone through that… Naomi, how are you feeling today?" Naomi smiled "A lot better thanks… feeling a lot stronger… I just want to go home." I watched as Dr. Robbins smiled "Well you are doing well in physio… your ribs are almost healed… we will take the pot off your leg in about a week and then assess the situation from there. Hopefully we will have you home in about two weeks." She turned to me "As long as your fiancé here takes good care of you." She smiled as I blushed, I didn't know what to say… I could feel Naomi looking at me as she said "Oh she will doctor… trust me." Dr. Robbins smiled "I know… ok ladies I will be back later… until then behave." She winked as she left the room. I continued looking down as Naomi stroked my arm "Is there something I need to know Em?" I could tell she was smirking as she spoke… I quickly blurted out "It was the only way they would let me see you… I wasn't leaving you… there was no way I was leaving you so I told them I was your fiancé… please don't let it scare you…" I turned to face Naomi, she smiled as she took my hand "Why don't we make it true?" I couldn't hide my surprise "Wh… what?" Naomi smiled "Marry me Ems, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if this accident had taught me anything it's that life is too short to waste any time, so, Emily Fitch… will you marry me?" I couldn't help but smile "Yes… yes of course I will." I threw my arms around her "I love you so much." Naomi kissed my cheek "I love you too… shhhh though, we better not make a big deal of it as they already think we're engaged." She winked at Gina who smiled "Congratulations… I'm really happy for you both."

2 weeks later

Naomi

Finally I am being allowed home… I seriously can't wait to get home… to sleep in my own bed cuddled up with my gorgeous fiancé. Talking of Em, the first thing I am going to do when I am used to being out of here is going to buy her a proper ring… she deserves something special after everything just recently.

I was watching Katie and Emily in the corner of the room, they are sorting all of Emily's and I's stuff to go home… it is still so nice to see them getting along so well… I knew things were good between them now and much better between Katie and I but I was still nervous about telling her about the engagement… I didn't know how she would react but it turned out I had nothing to worry about, she was so happy for us and so excited that she immediately began planning an engagement party for us when we are both ready.

Emily turned around and walked over to my bed smiling as Katie left with all our stuff "All ready… Gina should have the car out front by now so let's get you home… shall I get you a wheelchair?" I shook my head "No, I'll walk; I want my leg to be fully back to strength as soon as possible, especially for our party next week. Plus it gives me an excuse to walk out of her holding your hand." Emily lent down and kissed me softly "You don't need an excuse to hold my hand." She smiled before softly kissing me once more, I moaned slightly "Mmmmm I can't wait to kiss you properly later." She smiled cheekily "Same… come on let's get you home." She helped me down from the bed and slipped her hand into mine smiling. As we were walking down the corridor Dr. Robbins came round the corner "Look after yourselves." She smiled as we walked past "And ladies… don't deafen Gina too much tonight." Emily was laughing as I turned round to see Dr. Robbins smirking… I just winked before turning back to Emily and continuing on our way to find mum and Katie with the car…

2 hours later

Emily and I were in the lounge with Gina… she had made us both a coffee knowing we both wanted a proper coffee after the crap we had been drinking in the hospital… she was fussing over both of us… I know it is only because she cares but all I want is to drag Emily upstairs… all these weeks of not being able to touch her… show her how much I love her had been driving me crazy. I knew I was driving Emily crazy as I softly stroked my hand up and down her upper leg… she kept shifting her body slightly and I know she was trying to distract herself from the fire burning between her legs.

After a few more minutes mum stood up "Ok, are you two going to be ok if I go out for a while… catch up with some people." I couldn't help but smile, probably a little wider than I should have done "No mum, we'll be fine… trust me." She smirked… she knew exactly what I was planning. She quickly left the room but not before one more comment "At least the neighbours will know you're home with all the noise." I threw a cushion at her as she quickly shut the door. I pulled Emily into my arms and pressed my lips to hers, the passion quickly took over as I slipped my tongue into her very welcoming mouth… I waited until I heard the front door bang shut behind mum… I knew she would bang it so we knew she had gone, if there is one thing you can say about my mum is she is predictable… I pushed Emily back onto the sofa, shifting my body so I was lying on top of her, my lips never leaving hers. I slipped my legs between hers and could feel the heat through her jeans. Eventually we both had to surface for air… both of us gazing deeply into each other's eyes as we gasped. Emily smiled "Are you sure you are ready for this?" I smirked at her "I am more than ready for this… don't worry about me Em… I feel stronger than ever… plus Dr. Robbins wouldn't have let me home if I wasn't ready… she knew exactly what we were going to do when we got home." Emily laughed "Oh I know… I just worry about you… you've been through so much… I just don't want you in pain again." I smiled and my whole body flooded with love as I pressed my lips to Emily's again before pulling away "I promise you I am ready." Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down on top of her again the passion from before quickly resurfacing. I lost complete track of time of how long we were kissing but as we came up for air once more I sat up so I was straddling Emily… I quickly pulled her top over her head and wrapped my arms around her to unfasten her bra, quickly tossing it out of the way. I looked down at Emily and could see the deep need in her eyes; I whispered softly "I want you naked… I need you naked" she didn't need to be told twice as I fiddled with the button on her jeans… she helped me tug them down, quickly followed by her knickers. I gasped as I took in her naked body beneath mine before quickly pushing my own body against hers again capturing her lips before trailing kisses down her neck until I reached her soft breasts. I licked my lips before biting a nipple between my teeth… I heard Emily groan beneath me "fuck… Naomi… fuck." It only spurred me on as I sucked harder. She had her fingers tangled in my hair pulling slightly as I only turned her on more. I let my hands wander all over her body feeling her tremble at my touch. She pushed her hips towards my body as I slipped my hand between her legs softly stroking her thigh. She gripped my hair with one hand and my shoulder with another "fuck Naomi… please…" she couldn't finish the sentence as I thrust one finger followed by another inside, she was so wet I could feel her juices running down my fingers as I pushed harder and hander… I began circling her clit with my thumb only causing Emily to thrust her hips harder against my body "Kiss me Naoms… fucking kiss me" were the only words she uttered. I knew she was close as I plunged my lips against hers. I continued pushing and could feel her tightening around my fingers… she screamed out "fuck… fuck… fuck… Naomi… she dug her nails into my shoulder as her orgasm ripped through her entire body… I could feel her trembling beneath me as I showered her face with soft kisses giving her the time she needed to come down from her high.

She wrapped her arms around me holding me close as she whispered "You are fucking amazing Naomi Campbell… fucking amazing." I smiled as we lay cuddled together for a few minutes.

Emily slipped out from underneath me before turning and taking my hand, she pulled me up from the sofa and into her arms, she pressed her lips to mine and kissed me passionately… as she pulled away she pulled my top over my head before pressing her lips to mine again… she slowly pushed me backwards breaking her lips away and nibbling on my ear "Let's go upstairs." She took my hand and slowly led me to our bedroom only stopping a few times to push me up against the wall and take my breath away. By the time we made it upstairs Emily had stripped me naked. She kicked open the bedroom door and pushed me through gently until my legs hit the side of the bed. I let my knees gives way as I landed on the bed… I pulled Emily down on top of me and she pressed her lips to mine again… she slipped her tongue into my mouth, sending bolts of electricity down my spine when her tongue met mine… fuck she was a good kisser… I would never get tired of kissing her. I wrapped my arms around her as she trailed a line of kisses down my neck and over my chest until she reached my nipples… I shivered as she snaked her tongue around one nipple making it stand to attention, I gripped onto Emily harder as she continued to tease me… I could feel a puddle forming between my legs and the ache was driving me insane… "Emily… fuck… I… need… you." She gazed down into my eyes and smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye. She slid herself down my body leaving a trail of kisses over my stomach… my hips… until she slipped her head between my legs licking me gently to tease me but as I begged she slipped it inside… I gasped as she made me feel so alive… a few minutes later she slipped out again… I groaned "Em… please…" she quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers pushing hard inside me… she flicked her tongue over my clit driving me completely crazy… I dug my nails into Emily's shoulders as my body trembled beneath hers… I pushed my hips up to meet hers as she pushed her head down further… she carried on thrusting her fingers inside of me driving me closer and closer to the edge… I knew I was close… Emily pressed her tongue harder against my clit sending my body into overdrive. "Oh my… fuck… fuck… fuck… Emily… oh fuck…" I felt my muscles contract around her fingers as she pushed me over the edge… my orgasm rushing through my body. My whole body was trembling as Emily slowly moved back up my body kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down onto my lips kissing her softly "I fucking love you Emily Fitch." She gazed into my eyes "I fucking love you too." I held her close as she rested her head on my chest, she was placing soft kisses on my skin making me feel so special, she paused for a while "It's so nice to be back in our own bed isn't it." I ran my hand up and down her arm softly "It certainly is…" I quickly flipped our bodies so I was straddling Emily "And I'm planning on making the most of it today…" she smiled cheekily and pulled me down on top of her "That's what I like to hear…" I pressed my lips to hers again letting the passion take over once again…


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again to everyone who has left me a review and added this to their favourite stories and story alerts. I have split this chapter into two as it became a bit too long to just be one chapter...**

Chapter Sixteen

One Week Later 

Emily

Naomi was pressing her body down on mine, her lips kissing me passionately as she was thrusting her fingers in and out of me, I could feel the layer of sweat on my skin as Naomi pushed me to the edge… I dug my nails into her skin as I screamed out, my orgasm flooding my body…

I lay on the bed with Naomi planting soft kisses all over my face trying to catch my breath, my phone started ringing again… I groaned as I reached out to grab it from the side, Naomi rested her head on my chest "Is it Katie again?" I groaned again "Yeah… it's like the 5th time now in the past couple of hours. Naomi was tracing soft circles on my skin "She must want to talk to you." I rolled my eyes "No shit Sherlock." Naomi playfully slapped me "There is no need for cheekiness." I giggled "You know you love me, cheekiness and all… and anyway I have more important things to be doing right now… Katie can wait until later." Naomi kissed my chest "I'm not going to argue with that." I pulled Naomi's lips onto mine and flipped our bodies so I had her pinned to the bed. 

A while later Katie was banging on our bedroom door "Emily Fitch you better be decent in there because I'm coming in." I quickly pulled the duvet over us as Katie came bursting in, both Naomi and I were laughing as we looked to see her with her hands over her eyes "Katie, you can look." She slowly moved her hands away "I've been fucking calling you." I smirked "Yeah sorry… we've been a little… busy." I could feel Naomi stroking my skin under the duvet… I would never get tired of her touch. Katie rolled her eyes "No change there then… have you actually left the house in the last week?" I giggled slightly "Urm no…" Naomi laughed "We've had some catching up to do." Katie rolled her eyes again "Right well you're fucking getting up now, we have a party to get ready for, I need some help with decorations etc…" It was my turn to roll my eyes "Ok Katie let us get dressed and we'll be down to help." Katie ran off back downstairs "Great." I groaned as Naomi slipped out of the bed "I'm going to have a quick shower, as much as I'd love your company I don't want to face the wrath of Katie again." I laughed "I know what you mean." 

An hour later after a shower and getting sorted I went down to join Katie and Naomi. Katie looked in my direction "About fucking time." I ignored her comment "Where's Naomi?" Katie finished what she was doing "She's popped out for a bit… said something about needing to get something before tonight." Katie must have noticed the worried look on my face, she walked over and gave me a hug "She will be ok… she told me to tell you not to worry." I smiled "That sounds like Naomi… I just can't help it." Katie released me from our hug and chucked a banner at me "Well helping me hang this will take your mind off it… she'll be back before you know it." I nodded "Yeah… thanks Katie." 

A while later Naomi came home, we were almost done with the decorations… I rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug "Are you ok?" I know you told me not to be worried but I couldn't help it… you've been through so much." She kissed me softly "I'm fine; I just needed to get something for later… I'll show you later." I smiled "Ok." Naomi went upstairs "I'll be back in a minute to give you a hand." I smiled "Ok gorgeous." I turned to Katie "What needs doing now?" Katie looked around "Well I think the decorations are done… we need to go and pick up the nibbles." I nodded "Ok, I'll go and see if Naomi is up to coming." I ran upstairs and into our bedroom… Naomi was fast asleep on the bed, I softly kissed her cheek before grabbing a piece of paper from the side 'Gone with Katie to pick up some nibbles for tonight, be back soon. Love you xxx Em xxx' I quietly slipped out the room and back downstairs to Katie "She's fast asleep; I've left her a note… I need to call in somewhere whilst we're out… there's something I want to get for Naoms." Katie smiled "Ok." 

A few hours later

Naomi woke up a while ago, she's slept for a good few hours… she keeps telling me I should have woken her but as I keep telling her she needs the rest and the sleep will mean she can enjoy herself more tonight as she won't feel tired so quickly. Katie and I had finished getting everything ready for tonight… how I had been roped into doing half the work for a party Katie wanted to arrange for Naomi and I, I don't know but it was fun. Katie has gone home to get ready and I was up in our bedroom with Naomi trying to decide what to wear… I was searching through the wardrobe with just my underwear on… I could feel Naomi's eyes burning into the back of me… I knew I was driving her crazy as she sat cross legged on our bed "You know you could help me chose something." I knew she was smirking "Why would I want to do that when the view at the moment is so good." I smiled as I spun around "That is not helpful." She leant over a little and pulled me down on top of her, I couldn't help but respond… I just couldn't resist as I pressed my lips to hers… eventually I pulled away "We can't do this… if we carry on I won't be able to stop." Naomi groaned "Can't they celebrate our engagement without us." I laughed "You know Katie would kill us." Naomi smiled "Mmm true… I don't fancy being on the receiving end of another Katie rant." I giggled… I couldn't help it. It was then that Gina walked past "I hope you two are getting dressed in there… not undressed, you only have an hour until people arrive and only half an hour until Katie is back." Both Naomi and I laughed as I climbed off Naomi "We can pick this up later." Naomi grinned as I winked "I'll hold you to that Ems." I smiled "Good… now come choose something to wear." 

An hour later we were both ready, I had been careful not to check Naomi out until she was ready… I wanted it to be a surprise. Katie was downstairs welcoming guests, to be honest I have no idea who she had invited, she wasn't giving anything away. "Are you ready to go downstairs?" I asked as I spun to face Naomi "Wow…" I was lost for words "Wow… you… you look fucking hot." Naomi smiled "Thanks I tried." I laughed "You don't have to try… but you are not going to make it easy for me to keep my hands off you tonight." She smiled cheekily "My plan worked then… anyway you can talk, how do you expect me to keep my hands off you looking like that… I think fucking scorching are the words I'm looking for." I looked down "It's just my old black dress." Naomi pulled me to her "It may be old but you always look hot in it… what with it being low cut and short." I laughed as she looked me up and down licking her lips "Well I have to keep you interested." Naomi kissed me softly "You never have to worry about that… do you hear me… you are my life Emily Fitch… I will always be interested… please never forget that." I kissed her softly "I love you." She smiled "I love you too." I took her hand "Let's go celebrate our engagement." 

An hour later we were mingling with our guests, Katie had done an amazing job, JJ was here with Lara, Cook obviously… he never refused a party invite, he has been a complete rock through Naomi's hospital stay and recovery, Effy had come back from Uni to celebrate with us and Panda and Thomas had flown over from America to join us and catch up with everyone. There were others from our college days as well as my dad, Gina and even James, with mum out the picture at the moment he isn't banned from spending time with me… it is great to see him properly even if he is perving over all the girls including my fucking hot fiancé who is standing across the room from me chatting to a group of people from college. I couldn't help but look her up and down hating the distance between us when James stepped up beside me "She's fucking hot isn't she Emily." I slapped him round the back of the head "That's my fucking fiancé you are talking about you pervert… but yes she is fucking hot so if you will excuse me." I walked over to Naomi and seductively whispered in her ear making sure my body was pressed to hers "Can I have this dance with my fucking hot fiancé… I can't keep my hands off you any longer." I felt Naomi take a deep breath as she turned back to the group she had been talking to "Excuse me, my fiancé here needs me." She grabbed my hand and led me to the centre where everyone was dancing… she pulled me close to her and I felt her hands on my hips as we began dancing to the song… I ground my body against hers as she did the same to me; my hands were wandering all over her body… I just couldn't resist her… I wish I could just take her upstairs and show her how I feel but this party was for us and Katie had put a lot of effort into it. I pulled her lips to mine, I felt her put her hand on the back of my head trying to pull me closer to her as our tongues crashed together in a passionate kiss everything around us forgotten until James appeared "Is it my turn next Naomi, I wouldn't mind a kiss from those smoking hot lips." I broke away from Naomi and slapped James around the back of the head again "Pevert." I grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her away as she turned to James "You deserved that… I only have eyes for one member of the Fitch family and she's fucking hot." I smiled as I pulled Naomi into the kitchen, I quickly pushed her up against the kitchen cupboards and pressed my lips hard against hers, I couldn't help but groan as she pressed back… I slipped my knee between her legs as we continued to kiss passionately, I could feel she was wet which only turned me on more. We eventually had to come up for air, I leaned my body against Naomi's not wanting to be away from her "I needed to do that, you were turning me on so much dancing against me." Naomi kissed the top of my head hard "I can't stand this… all I want to do is rip your clothes off and feel your naked body pressed against mine." I smiled as I moved to gaze into her eyes "Trust me… I feel the same." I quickly pressed my lips to hers again just wanting to feel as close to her as possible, plus I just couldn't resist her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay in posting this work has been really crazy and I have barely been home to be able to post this, thankfully I had a few chapters already written so could just post it when I had the chance. **

**Thanks again to the people that have left me a review and added this to their favourites and alerts.  
><strong>

Chapter Seventeen

Emily

A while later we jumped apart as we heard Katie clearing her throat behind us. I turned around slowly not sure what reaction we were about to face. I laughed as Katie rolled her eyes "You two really need to keep your hands off one another for more than one hour." I smirked "I can't help having a fucking hot fiancé." Katie rolled her eyes again but I could see her smiling however much she was trying not to. "Right well if you can tear yourselves away from each other for a few minutes Dad wants to say a few words." I took Naomi's hand in mine and we followed Katie into the living room. Dad being Dad already had everyone's attention "Ah here are my two girls… the reason we are all here tonight… now I won't keep you all long, I know there is alcohol to be consumed and dancing to be done but there are just a few things I want to say, so here goes…" He looked directly at Naomi an I "Now I know when Emily first told us she was gay I didn't take it very well but I'm pleased to say I realised that it didn't matter, what really mattered to me was that my girl was happy, and she was with Naomi… I could see Naomi was everything to her and I knew just how much she loved Naomi and how much Naomi loved her however much she tried to hide it at first. We all know that they have had their ups and their downs but all of that has only made them stronger as a couple and now they are getting married… Girls come up here." I shook my head but dad insisted. Naomi took my hand and led me to stand next to dad "I would like to raise a toast to my two beautiful girls… happy engagement girls… I know you will have a long and happy life together." I smiled and kissed Naomi softly earning a cheer from our guests. Naomi squeezed my hand "Thanks for that Rob… just before you all get back to your dancing I have a few words I want to say to my gorgeous fiancé." I saw Naomi signal something to Cook and he smiled as a song began to play.

_Everytime our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone_

_Or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can hear your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so I love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_Touch every place in my heart_

_And it feels like the first time_

_Every time_

_I want to spend the whole night_

_In your eyes_

The song was still playing in the background as Naomi spoke "Ems the song says everything I want to say and I know you've already said yes but…" she paused as Katie handed her something and she got down on one knee "Emily Fitch, will you marry me?" I gasped as I looked at the gorgeous ring looking back at me; I smiled "Yes… yes of course I will." Naomi stood up and slid the ring on my finger before pulling me too her for a kiss as everyone cheered.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

As the song finished I had a tear in my eye as I continued to gaze at Naomi. I was brought back to here and now as Katie put a small box in my hand. I looked at Naomi "I love you so much… I bought this earlier for you… I guess I had the same sort of idea." I opened the box and this time it was Naomi's turn to gasp. I smiled "I love you Naomi and I can't wait to marry you, I wanted you to have a ring so the world knows you are mine because as those song lyrics said 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you by side.' I slid the ring onto Naomi's finger and kissed her passionately, I had almost forgotten everyone else was there until Cook started the dance music up again.

Minutes later Naomi and I were dancing together having finally come up for air. Gina came over and looked at both our rings "That was beautiful girls, you really make an amazing couple… you show everyone that love really is something real." I hugged Gina "Thanks, you're the best." Naomi kissed her on the cheek "Thanks mum, love you."

The party went on to the early hours, everyone dancing and having a good time… I was struggling to keep my hands off Naomi and I know she was having the same problem… we kept trying to keep apart but we were always drawn back to one another, our lips always crashing together and everyone of course making comments. 

I scanned the room now everyone was gone; Naomi crept up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist as she lightly nibbled on my neck making me groan. She whispered in my ear "Let's clean up in the morning, I have other plans for you right now." Gina walked out of the kitchen to see us kissing passionately "I'll put my ear plugs in tonight then." Naomi broke away and playfully slapped Gina on the arm "Might be an idea." She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs "Night mum." Naomi captured my lips with hers as soon as she had kicked the door shut behind us. She had me pressed up against the door her body pressed to mine as her knee slipped between my legs. I groaned loudly, she was turning me on so much… I couldn't seem to get enough of her. I ran my hands down her body and pulled her dress over her head before reaching round and unclipping her bra letting it fall to the floor… I quickly slid her lacy knickers down her legs allowing her to step out of them, her naked body against mine. She kissed me before pulling away again "I want you naked to." I winked "You know what to take off." She didn't hesitate as she quickly pulled my dress over my head and tossed it aside… my bra and knickers quickly following. She smiled "That's better." My passion quickly took over once more as I quickly pushed Naomi back to the bed, only breaking our lips apart to push her backwards needing her more than ever now. I climbed on the bed and slid my body over hers claiming her lips with mine again, our tongues crashing together, bolts of electricity rushing through my entire body. I ran my fingers over her skin making her shiver, I slipped my hand between her legs and softly stroked her. Naomi groaned and I pulled my lips from hers gazing into her eyes. She ran her fingers through my hair "I need you Em… I want you Em… please…" I smiled softly whispering "I love you" before pushing my fingers inside her… she screamed out my name as I pushed harder… she groaned "Kiss me Ems… fucking kiss me." I wasted no time in pushing my lips to hers as I continued pushing deep inside, stroking the centre of her fire at the same time sending her body into overdrive… she pushed her hips to mine as she tugged on my hair. I broke my lips from hers pressing them onto her neck… I felt her muscles contract around my fingers "Fuck… Ems… Fuck… Fuck… Fuck… I planted soft kisses all over her face as I continued to push my fingers inside helping to bring her down. After a few minutes she pulled me down to her lips again kissing me passionately before flipping our bodies so her body was pressing down on mine. I groaned against her lips as she slipped her tongue into my mouth quickly exploring. I wrapped my arms around her body sliding my hands over her skin. After a while she began tracing a line of kisses down my neck making time to suck on my pulse point making me scream out her name before she continued to my breasts. I dug my nails into her skin no doubt making a mark as she sucked and bit down on my nipples "Fuck Naomi…" I groaned loudly as she replaced her mouth with her fingers allowing her to continue her line of kisses down my stomach slowly sliding her body down mine. She began sucking my clit softly "Fuck… Fuck… Naoms… Fuck…" I couldn't help but scream out as she flicked her tongue inside me before pushing one finger followed by another deep inside as she continued to flick my clit with her tongue. I knew I was close to the edge… I gripped the bed sheets as my orgasm ripped through my body screaming out Naomi's name my whole body trembling.

Naomi slowly traced a line of kisses back up my body before softly capturing my lips as she helped me down from my high. I wrapped my arms around her body as she rested her head on my chest my breathing slowly returning to normal, I twirled my fingers in her hair softly "I love you so much Naoms, I can't wait to be your wife." She kissed my chest softly "I love you to gorgeous… more than words could ever express, and our wedding day is going to be one of the best days of my life." I kissed the top of her head "What are the other best days..?" Naomi propped herself up so she was gazing into my eyes "The first time I kissed you… the day we finally got together… our first night in the woods… our second night in the woods… travelling with you…" I smiled as I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her down onto me again kissing her passionately before pushing her onto her back "Let me give you something else to add to your list…" she smiled as I pressed my lips to hers once more…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

2 weeks later

Naomi

I woke up to find myself alone in bed… I hated waking up alone, the bed always felt cold. I glanced at the clock on the table beside the bed and saw it was 10am, I knew mum would be out at work so I jumped out of bed and wandered down the stairs with just my dressing gown loosely wrapped my body looking for Emily. I could hear singing coming from the kitchen '_I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever, every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you…' _I smiled to myself ever since the party two weeks ago Emily had been wandering around the house singing the song to herself… it was almost like we had been living in a bubble for the past two weeks just enjoying spending time together, celebrating our engagement over and over and laughing at mums little comments in passing when we did surface from our room… as much as I was loving the time we were spending together I was looking forward to getting back to work next week… I just wanted our lives to get back to normal without the accident hanging over us… I wandered into the kitchen and saw Emily stood by the cooker, her back to me as I crept over and slid my arms around her waist pressing my lips against her neck "I missed you when I woke up." She leaned her body back into mine as she groaned as I sucked on her pulse point "That's what I like to hear… I thought I would cook my gorgeous fiancé breakfast… I was going to bring it up to you in bed." I rested my head on her shoulder "I love you." She spun herself in my arms and softly kissed my lips " I love you too." She slowly slid her hands down my body and inside my dressing gown until it slipped off my shoulders; she kissed me softly again "Now that's better." I smiled as she looked up and down my body licking her lips… "See anything you like?" she grinned cheekily and winked "Oh yes… now get yourself back up those stairs and I will bring your breakfast up in a few minutes… you need to eat to keep your strength up for the thoughts of what I want to do to you to be carried out." I didn't need to be told twice as I made for the stairs leaving Emily to go back to her singing and finishing off the cooking. 

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Emily came through the door carrying a tray, it smelt amazing, she could really cook when the mood took her… I guess her mum did something good for her when she was younger, it's just a shame it didn't last. I shook my head slightly not wanting to think about Jenna Fitch right now… I smiled as Emily kicked the door shut behind her "That smells good babe but you are not getting into this bed unless you are naked." Emily laughed and rested the tray at the end of the bed and slowly slipped her dressing gown down her body… she knew she was driving me crazy… I could tell by the look on her face… it was a look of pure mischief… she carefully climbed onto the bed and sat between my legs gently leaning herself against me as I circled her body with my arms softly kissing her shoulder before she began feeding me the delicious breakfast she had just made… pancakes with loads of syrup… my favourite. We sat like this for ages just enjoying being close to one another… holding one another close… we had long finished breakfast as we snuggled together after Emily once again had me screaming out her name as I trembled beneath her… she was gazing at the ring on her finger as I softly stroked my fingers up and down her spine, I kissed her softly "I can't wait for you to be my wife." Emily kissed my chest softly where her head was resting "I can't either… it's going to be a long 3 and a half years…" I groaned a little as I remembered what Emily and I had decided last week… we decided it would be a good idea to wait until we had both finished uni until we got married." Emily laughed as I groaned "I know how you feel… I wish we could just do it tomorrow." I laughed "Katie would kill us." Emily laughed some more "Yep she fucking would… I'm still not convinced I will be able to wait 3 and a half years though… I just want the world to know you are mine." I kissed the top of her head softly "I know… I wonder which roof I could go stand on now and shout to everyone around "Emily Fitch is my girl and I fucking love her so much." Emily giggled against my body "I really do fucking love you." I kissed the top of her head again before quickly flipping our bodies pinning her to the bed… it was time for me to make her scream with pleasure… <p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later I woke with Emily curled in my arms to the sound of her mobile ringing on the table beside the bed… "Em… wake up…" she stirred in my arms "You ok?" I smiled and passed her her phone "Yeah… its Katie, thought you best answer it…" She took her phone and began talking to her sister… I couldn't hear what Katie was saying but from Emily's replies it didn't sound too good… it sounded like Katie was upset or something. When Emily hung up she snuggled back into my arms "We need to get up, Katie is upset about something but she wouldn't tell me over the phone… I said we would go see her at the gym." I kissed her lips softly "Ok gorgeous… don't worry about her ok… we will help her with whatever it is. Emily lifted her head and gazed into my eyes "Thanks… you really are amazing you know… what with everything Katie has put you through in the past and to look at the two of you now… well that is mostly down to you…" I kissed her softly "I will do anything to make you happy." She smiled as we climbed out of bed to get ready to go out. <p>

* * *

><p>An hour later we were walking towards the gym, Emily's hand in mine… I knew she was worried about Katie… it wasn't like Katie to cry about anything never mind let Emily see or hear her crying like that. We walked in to be greeted by Rob "Hey girls… she's in the staff room." Emily smiled "Thanks Dad… we'll come see you once we've spoken to Katie." He nodded "That's ok Emsy… your sister needs you first." I smiled back at him as Emily led me down the corridor… I smiled as I had a flash back to one of the last times we had been in this staff room together… as we entered the room I noticed Katie instantly sitting in the corner with tear stains down her cheeks as a few tears continued to fall. Emily dropped my hand and rushed over to her sister's side… I quickly followed, I know Katie and I had had our differences but we had worked through them and I hated seeing her this upset… I had a feeling her mother would have something to do with this. Emily sat down and wrapped her arm around Katie and pulled her close to her "What is it Katie… what has got you so upset like this… I'm worried about you." Katie looked up to me and smiled… it was a smile as if to say Emily is going to need you after this all comes out. I took hold of Emily's other hand and squeezed it gently… she turned to me a smiled before turning back to Katie "Katie you have to talk to me." Katie looked round to her and could obviously see the worry in her sisters eyes "You are not going to like it… fuck I didn't like it but she knows better than to try contact you directly at the moment." I saw the colour drain from Emily's face as she registered who Katie was talking about before I quietly heard her whisper "Jenna…" I had noticed that since the hit and run… Emily wouldn't let me call it an accident… anyway I had noticed that Emily wouldn't call Jenna mum anymore, which I could completely understand, I just couldn't understand how Jenna would push her daughter so much that she would hate her… I thought parents were supposed to love their children unconditionally… and all of this just because Emily is gay. I broke myself away from my thoughts as Katie nodded "Yeah…Emily I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought you into this… I just… I didn't know who else to talk to about it…" Emily tighten her grip on my hand slightly as she softly wiped a tear from Katie's cheek with her other hand "It's ok Katie, we will deal with it together… what has she done now?" Katie took a deep breath "Well she tried calling me fucking loads of times yesterday but I just ignored it… I guess she is allowed to contact people from rehab now… anyway she obviously realised that I didn't fucking want to talk to her so now she keeps sending me messages begging me to talk to her… and… and she wants to… talk to you as well…" Katie gulped as she finished before slowly turning her head to see Emily's reaction… a tear rolled down Emily's cheek as she registered what Katie had just told her, I could feel the anger rising within me… why couldn't Jenna just let her girls have the time they needed… I had already done her a massive favour and she was beginning to make me regret it as she still couldn't seem to stop hurting my Ems. Katie wrapped her arms around Emily "I'm sorry Emily… I shouldn't have told you… I know you have been trying to move past all of this… you have been happy, the happiest I have seen you in so long…" Emily smiled slightly "It's ok Katie… it's not your fault… this is hurting you just as much." I watched as Katie shook her head "No fucking way… she has hurt you far too much over and over… she has never hurt me like she has hurt you… all because… well we all know why." Katie looked to me and smiled slightly "What do you think of all this Naomi?" I squeezed Emily's hand "I wish she would fucking leave you both alone or at least give you the time she knows you both need… she needs to be told exactly what hurt she is causing… if neither of you want to see her and Ems to be honest I don't want you going through all of that… I don't ever want you to lose that sparkle from your eyes again… I will go see her and tell her exactly what I think." Katie laughed "You really are a force to be reckoned with Campbell… and I love how much you will do just to protect my sister… that really is love and I am only sorry it took me so long to realise." I smiled "Forget it Katie, that is all in the past now… we need to focus on the future and what we have got now… ok." Katie nodded and smiled "Thanks… you're a better person than me." I laughed "Well we knew that already didn't we." Katie playfully slapped me as Emily giggled slightly before I spoke again "So what do we think is the best thing to deal with all of this?" Emily took a deep breath… I knew she really didn't want to see Jenna, I watched as Katie squeezed her hand "It's ok Emily… nobody expects you to go see her… and Naomi thanks for what you said but I think I need to do this… being here with you two has made me realise that I need to face her and tell her exactly what hurt she is causing… will you… will you come with me though and you know sit in the car so I'm not alone when I come out." I smiled "Of course I will Katie… I don't want you doing this on your own anyway." Emily smiled and kissed the back of my hand softly "I love you so much Naoms…" she turned to Katie "I will come as well but I will stay in the car with Naoms… I want to be there to support you as well Katie." Katie hugged Emily tightly "Thanks Emily… you are the best sister in the world." Emily laughed "I'm your only fucking sister." Katie smiled "Yeah and I couldn't ask for a fucking better one… I love you." I watched as Emily smiled a little "I love you too Katie." <p>

* * *

><p>About 5 minutes later Rob knocked on the door and poked his head around the door "Are you girls ok… Emsy are you ok? I know it wouldn't have been welcome news to you." Katie smiled "It's ok dad you can come in now… we know what we are going to do." He smiled as he came and sat with us closing the door behind him as Katie hugged him "I'm going to go see her dad… Naomi and Emily are going to support me but stay in the car…" Rob smiled "I'm glad you three have each other for support… it's a weight off my mind knowing you have each other… it gives me the extra time to support James… he might not show it to you but he is struggling with all of this… he loves his mum but at the same time he can't understand why she has caused all of this hurt like this…" Both Emily and Katie hugged him "It's ok dad, we know you are there if we need you but you need to focus on James right now." He smiled "Thanks girls… and Naomi thank you for looking after my Emsy through all of this." I smiled "I will never stop looking after her Rob… I love her too much for that." Rob smiled "I know you do… now why don't you girls go and spend the afternoon together… do something to forget all about this." He paused as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket "Then go home and get yourselves all dressed up and have a night on the town on me… you all deserve it and it will do the three of you all the good in the world." He passed Emily the money as she hugged him again "Thanks Dad… you are the best." He smiled "I just want to take some of the stress away from my girls… now go have some fun and yes Katie I am giving you the afternoon off… just don't tell all the staff will you… it might ruin my image." Katie playfully slapped him "Yeah Yeah Dad… but thanks, Emily is right you are the best." He smiled as we all got up to leave "Just make sure you have some fun. I smiled as we left "We will Rob… thanks."<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys, I am really sorry for the delay in updating this, I had my sister's wedding and then I was on holiday for 2 weeks, I meant to update it just before I left but I just ran out of time. I got back this morning so thought I would post this update for you. I did write a bit of some future chapters when I was away, the next couple of chapters are building up to what is going to happen next in this story...**

Chapter Nineteen

The following day

Emily

I woke up tangled up with Naomi… I knew we weren't in our bed and it took me a few minutes to register where we were… I scanned the room realising we were in the living room at our mine and Naomi's, I smiled slightly as I looked down to see Katie asleep on the floor with Cook lying sprawled out next to her… thankfully Naomi and I were tangled together on the sofa fully clothed, we must have managed to keep our hands off each other whilst we had company… I'm sure we will get some sarcastic comments from Katie about that later. I felt Naomi stir in my arms as she groaned slightly "Ems…" I smiled and kissed her softly "I'm here gorgeous." Naomi groaned again "I don't feel very gorgeous right now." I laughed "I don't think any of us will… we were pretty drunk when we got back here…" she followed my eyes down to the floor and laughed at the sight of Katie and Cook spark out on the carpet before turning back to me "It was a fucking good night though wasn't it." I nodded my head "It sure was." Naomi smiled "I'm going to go make some coffee, I feel like I need a bucketful of it right now." I smiled "Sounds good to me… do you want some help?" She smiled before kissing my lips softly "No it's ok you stay there… I won't be long." I softly kissed her as I reluctantly let her untangle herself from my body "Ok, don't be… I'll miss you." I watched as Naomi walked away from me… I would never get tired of staring at her bum as she walks away from me… let me tell you she has one hot bum. As she disappeared from my view I let myself flop back on the sofa feeling my hand over kicking in… Naomi was right though it was a fucking good night… as I waited for her to return to me with coffee I let my mind take me back to last night…

_We left the gym and decided to go to the cinema… Katie had insisted that we weren't going to see a romance as she knew if we did Naomi and I would be all over each other and that would just be embarrassing for her so we settled on Snow White and The Huntsman… a little bit of action to liven up our afternoon and take our mind off things and as I said at the time who can resist going to see a film with Kristen Stewart in it… after all she is hot… I earned myself a playful slap from Naomi for that comment but after a few minutes she admitted she was thinking the same… I really do love my girl and it is healthy to appreciate some of the talents we have on our big screen… Katie of course was rolling her eyes at us but she was enjoying herself all the same. After the film which may I add was actually rather good, it still had aspects of the good old fairytale we all know with added humour but with the good old action everybody seems to need to enjoy a film these days. Anyway we went for some dinner… we didn't even need to debate over this one we all knew we wanted to go to Nando's… you can't beat that place, plus they do the best chocolate cake as pudding ever. Then the fun really started to begin, we had been round to Katie's to pick up her stuff so we could all get ready together and enjoy a few drinks before going out… we had also been joined by Cook, he was never one to turn down a good night out and he was always there to cheer us up when he knew things were difficult. Already slightly tipsy we had made our way into town to the club we always enjoyed going to, the dancing had begun straight away as Cook kept the shots and drinks coming. I of course spent the night with Naomi firmly fixed to me as we ground against one another on the dance floor, our lips continuously crashing together as the passion took over again and again… Katie as usual was rolling her eyes at us although I could see she couldn't help smiling as well as she could see how happy Naomi and I were even with what mum kept throwing at us. Over the night I couldn't help but notice that Katie and Cook appeared to be getting closer, they spent most the night dancing together and Cook didn't seem to want to leave her side, which as we all know is not how Cook normally behaves on a night out… usually he is trying to see how many girls he can pull and see which one of them is the lucky one that gets taken home by him for one night only. I smiled to myself as Naomi and I continued grinding against one another, the alcohol enhancing all of our feelings… it was so nice to see Katie so happy and letting her hair down forgetting everything and it would be really good to see her happy with Cook. I indicated to Naomi with my eyes from the middle of the dance floor at the two of them and watched as she smiled before turning back to me and whispering down my ear "We will have to keep an eye on that situation and maybe push them gently in the right direction." I smiled "You took the words right out of my mouth babe." I then pulled her lips to mine again letting them crash together once more… I couldn't control my actions anymore my hands were roaming all over her body up inside her top; quickly I grabbed her hand and began pulling her to the bathroom, pulling her into the cubicle. Naomi kicked the door shut behind us and slid the lock across before pushing me up against the door her lips crashing against mine again… her hands quickly worked their way down my body at the same time I ran my hands down her body both of us pushing our fingers deep inside the other at the same time… I groaned as Naomi worked her magic both of us thrusting our bodies against one another as we pushed each over the edge… I crashed my lips towards against Naomi's as the waves rushed over my body as she pushed against mine pushing me harder against the door as her orgasm took hold of her body both of us breathing hard against the other as we brought each down from our high. I whispered in her ear "You are amazing." I felt her smiled against me "You are pretty fucking amazing yourself." I kissed her softly "Come on we better get back to Cook and Katie and face the ribbing we are bound to get." Naomi laughed as she grabbed my hand pulling me back towards the dance floor…_

I opened my eyes as Naomi came back to me with a huge pot of coffee; she smiled "Your blushing babe…" I laughed "I was just remembering what we did in the bathroom at the club last night." Naomi grinned as I sat up letting her slide in next to me with the coffee "It was pretty amazing wasn't it… I just can't keep my hands off you." I grinned "That was how it all started off, you turned me on so much on the dance floor I couldn't take anymore… We both giggled before hearing a groan from the floor below us. I looked down to see Katie stirring on the floor "Coffee… I need coffee…" Naomi quickly handed her a cup as she sat up. A few minutes later after Katie had finished her first cup she looked up to Naomi and I "It's nice to see you two still have your clothes on." We both giggled "We have company Katie; we couldn't be getting up to anything with you and Cook lying on the floor just below us." Katie rolled her eyes "It didn't stop you in that club last night." Both Naomi and I blushed… we knew Katie wouldn't let us live that one down. I tried to turn the attention "You can talk… what was happening between you and Cook last night?" I watched a Katie's cheeks flushed pink "We're just friends… nothing more." I smiled "We'll see." Katie threw the first cushion she could get hold of at me as Naomi and I laughed "I can see you like him Katie… and I can see he likes you… you should let him in." Katie smiled "I don't think he likes me that way…" she looked towards Cook "He is pretty cute though isn't he?" I smiled "To be honest I wouldn't go that far but we all know he isn't my type… I tend to go for blue eyes, blonde hair, oh and yeah female." Katie rolled her eyes as Naomi kissed me softly "That's what I like to hear." Katie quickly changed the subject, I knew she liked Cook now… now I could begin my matchmaking with Naomi's help "Am I ok to grab a shower… you know freshen up before this afternoon." I nodded as the dread that had been forgotten last night returned and filled my stomach… today was the day that Katie was going to visit mum in rehab. Katie went off to shower as Naomi and I went to make breakfast for everyone. Of course Cook woke up as soon as he smelt the bacon cooking… he wandered into the kitchen with his boxers on "Morning lovely ladies" I laughed "Cook you could have put some more clothes on." He grinned cheekily "I thought I would give you lovely ladies the chance to admire my body." I pretended to be sick as he looked around the room "Emilio where is your lovely sister this morning?" I smiled "She's just having a shower before this afternoon, she'll be down soon." I watched as Cook's face lit up "Do you want some added support this afternoon… I'd like to be there for Katie… and you two of course." I smiled again and glanced at Naomi who was also smiling, something that Cook didn't fail to notice "What are you two smirking at?" I laughed "You like my sister don't you?" Cook blushed a little something I never thought I would see "Yeah… but Emilio you can't tell her… she would never like me like that." At that point I heard Katie coming back down the stairs as Cook glared at me "Not a word Emilio… not a word." I smiled "Ok Cook, I promise and yes some extra support this afternoon would be brilliant… thanks."

* * *

><p><span>A few hours later<span>

We had all eaten breakfast, consumed a lot of coffee and all showered to freshen up for our impending visit this afternoon… I could tell Katie was nervous… Cook had very kindly offered to drive us there and Katie was in the front with him whilst I was in the back with Naomi clinging onto her hand… I don't know why I was so nervous it wasn't as if I had to face her. As we pulled up I felt my heart beat quicken, I reached out and put my hand on Katie's shoulder "You going to be ok?" she turned around to face me and nodded slowly "I will be knowing that you are out here." I smiled as she turned back around, I watched as Cook took hold of her hand "Katie would you like me to come inside with you… I mean not actually in to see her but… well… just so you have someone inside the building…" Katie smiled "Thanks Cook… that would be great." I glanced at Naomi and smiled as they both got out the car, Katie put her head back in "See you in a bit… and Emily don't worry about me." She turned to Naomi "Keep her distracted for me…" Naomi nodded "I will Katie, don't worry… good luck." Katie smiled as she walked away with Cook by her side. I turned to Naomi "We have to get those two together." Naomi nodded "Yep… it will happen, it may just take us time… we will know when to make things happen… there will be prefect moments that crop up where we can work our magic." I nodded and smiled "Yeah…" my mind wandered back to Katie and what she was about to face now… Naomi could obviously sense that I was thinking about it as she unclipped her seat belt and shifted over so she was sitting next to me, she wrapped her arms around me "Katie will be ok… she is strong… she will be in there giving Jenna a piece of her mind…" I smiled "Yeah… now how are you going to distract me…" Naomi smirked "Oh I think I can find a few ways." She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me softly to begin with but gradually increased the passion… I felt her tongue stroke against my lips begging me for entry which I quickly granted, our tongues crashing together as the passion took over. After a while we had to break apart both gasping for air, breathlessly I managed to allow a few words escape "Wow… you really… really… know… how to distract… distract a person." She grinned "I do my best." She quickly pressed her lips to mine again allowing the passion to take over once more… I would never get tired of feeling her lips brushing against mine… pressing against mine… in short I would never get tired of kissing Naomi Campbell… I really did feel like the luckiest girl in the world being engaged to her.

* * *

><p>I hadn't realised how much time had passed until I heard the car door open, Naomi and I broke apart to see Katie and Cook getting back in the car "It's nice to see you still have your clothes on." Katie said with a smirk on her face. Naomi smiled "Well you told me to keep her distracted." Katie laughed "I did Campbell… I did… and for once I am happy to come back to see you all over each other." Both Naomi and I laughed before I became serious "Katie… how was it… are you ok?" Katie nodded slowly "I'm ok… tough as old boots me." She laughed nervously "I went in and gave her a piece of her mind… I told her to leave us alone and everything I wanted to get off my chest for both you and I… she burst into tears and tried to get me to feel sorry for her but it just wasn't something I could do… seeing her like that and remembering that everything she has done that has hurt you and Naomi so much I just couldn't bring myself to forgive her… she kept saying sorry and telling me how much she wanted to make it up to both of us so I asked her outright can you accept that Emily is gay and in love with Naomi and she just looked away from me so I yelled at her some more saying that she couldn't make it up to you or me for that matter if she couldn't even accept that because it is her attitude to this that has started all of this in the first place. Anyway just as I was leaving she told me she was sick… something to do with her kidney's because of her drinking and that they are doing tests to see what the situation is… I must admit she didn't look overly well but I still couldn't bring myself to care… I could that she hadn't changed at all and that she was hoping that her being sick would bring us all back together again just like that." I placed my hand on Katie's shoulder again "I'm sorry you had to go through that Katie… I should have been with you… I shouldn't have let you do it alone." Katie put her hand on top of mine "No Emily… I wouldn't have wanted you to go through that… she doesn't deserve to have someone as caring as you as a daughter if she cannot accept you for who you are… the kind, thoughtful, caring, loving young lady that you have become… and if she can't open her eyes to see how happy you are with Naomi she definitely doesn't deserve you being a part of her life and I don't want anything to do with her." I smiled slightly "Thank you Katie… I love you." Naomi wrapped her arm around my waist as she smiled "You know Katie that is the nicest thing I have ever heard you say to your sister." Katie laughed "Well I'm only sorry it took me so long to realise how special she is… and to see how happy she is with you but that is all in the past so I am now going to return to my normal sarcastic self." Everyone laughed as Cook started the engine of the car "Who is for a trip to the pub." We all groaned unable to think about another alcoholic drink for a while. I smiled when I saw the look on Cook's face, I knew he just wanted to be around Katie "How about we all go back to Naomi and I's and have a DVD night… I'm sure Gina won't mind." Naomi smiled "No she won't and that sounds like a fucking good idea to me." Katie laughed "That's sorted then… back to the lesbo house we go." I playfully slapped her on the shoulder "I see sarcastic Katie is back then." Katie laughed "You wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled "I love you just the way you are Katie." Katie grinned "Good… love you too."<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay again, work has been really crazy but here is the next chapter, still building up to what is going to happen next in the story. I would just like to say thanks again to those that have left me a review and added this story to their favourites :-)**

Chapter Twenty

A week later

Naomi

I was awake early this morning, I don't know why but I was feeling a little nervous about going to back to work at the gym, it seems like so long since I last worked there, I guess I was just worried that I would have forgotten everything… Emily had been very reassuring last night telling me that everything would go fine and that she would be with me… it would be like the good days before everything else happened, I knew Katie was looking forward to us being back together working as a 3 again, even as she put it the other day if she had to go back to watching us being all over each other as our lesbo selves. I rolled over slowly in bed and softly slid my finger over Emily's soft cheek being careful not to wake her… she looked so peaceful… so beautiful, like an angel when she was asleep, I could lie and watch her sleep all day if I could get away with it. I leant over and kissed her softly before sliding out from under the cover. I quietly grabbed my stuff and headed to the shower, turning on the water letting it run over my body, I would never get tired of the feeling of the hot water running over my skin causing an amazing relaxing effect that took all the thoughts away. My thoughts quickly turned to Emily; I have had some very good showers with Emily, which usually result in mum moaning at the amount of hot water we use. I was so distracted with my thoughts of Emily that I didn't hear the shower door open, it was only when I felt her arms snake around my waist and soft kisses on my neck before she said "morning gorgeous" in her incredibly sexy voice. I spun around in her arms and kissed her soft lips, a moan escaping as I did "morning." She pulled away from me and I immediately missed the contact, she smiled "I missed you when I woke up." I stroked her cheek softly "Sorry you looked so peaceful… I didn't want to wake you." She grinned and I couldn't help but notice that it was one of her more mischievous grins "Well I'm awake now and I think it is time for some fun." I had no intention of arguing as Emily pushed me up against the tiled wall, pressing her body against mine as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her as close against me as possible… she crashed her lips against mine and was quickly begging for entry with her tongue, I couldn't refuse as I parted my lips granting the entry she so desperately wanted… I groaned as her tongue met mine, she always managed to set my body alight and it was something I knew I would never get tired of. Emily slipped her knee between my slightly parted legs causing me to moan again as I felt the fire Emily was causing start burning out of control, I broke away from her lips to gaze into her eyes… no words needed to be spoken… Emily knew exactly where I needed her touch as I felt her hands slowly sliding over my naked body only stopping to drive me even more crazy as she twisted my nipples between her fingers… I thrust my hips against her body continuing to let her know how she was making me feel as she continued to slowly slide her hands over my wet skin… finally I felt her fingers where I wanted them to be as she stroked softly at first before sliding one fingers inside quickly followed by another… I pulled her even closer to me as I crashed my lips to hers as she pumped her fingers inside me… I could feel she was pushing me closer to the edge with every movement… Emily broke her lips from mine and began sucking on my pulse point pushing me over the edge… I dug my nails into her skin on her back as the waves rushed through my body; I felt my knees weaken… Emily's body the only thing stopping me from sliding to the floor as my whole body trembled. Emily was planting soft kisses all over my face helping to bring me down from my high… as my breath began to return I pulled Emily's lips to mine kissing her softly "You're amazing." She kissed me softly as she smiled "You may not be saying that when you see your neck…" I raised my eyebrows knowing exactly what she would have done to me "I will just have to get you back… we can suffer the ribbings from Katie together then." Emily laughed "She will not let us live it down I'm sure." I winked "Well in that case…." I quickly grabbed Emily's arms and pushed her back against the wall pinning her against the now wet tiles as I pressed my lips against her neck, I felt her arms tighten around my body as she was pulling me closer against her… I continued my assault with my lips as I slid my fingers down her body teasing her with every second loving hearing her groan as she pushed her body against mine… finally I slipped my fingers inside hearing her gasp as I slid my fingers in and out driving her crazy… her nails were digging into my skins as I pushed her closer to the edge… words escaping her lips as she managed to catch a breath… "Fuck… Naoms… Fuck… she screamed out louder as her orgasm ripped through her body "Fuck Naomi… Oh… My… Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…" I pressed my body to hers slowly slipping my fingers in and out as she came down from her high, my lips softly kissing hers as she began to relax. As she clung onto my body I whispered softly "I love you." She smiled before whispering back "I love you too." We stood close together for a few minutes just holding one another as the water continued to fall over our bodies before washing each other knowing that we needed to get ready for work. As we stepped out the shower Emily wrapped a towel around herself and chucked one at me as she peeped around the bathroom door… I knew she was looking to see if mum was around, she turned around and whispered "The coast is clear… you ready." I laughed and we were just making our way back to the bedroom when mums head popped out from her bedroom door "Coast not so clear…" she winked as we both smirked "I see my water bill will be high again this month." I could see she was smiling as Emily and I both rushed into our bedroom blushing. 

* * *

><p>An hour later we were standing outside the gym hand in hand; Emily turned to me "You ready?" I smiled "Yeah…at least we know your mum might not walk in at any moment now." Emily smiled "Everything has its plus side." I laughed "Come on… let's go and find Katie." We strolled down the corridor to the staff room hand in hand both unable to stop smiling… an added spring to our steps after this morning." Emily walked in first pulling me in behind her where we caught sight of Katie nursing a cup of coffee, we walked over and Emily put her hand on her shoulder "You ok Katie… you look rough." She looked up and smiled "Yeah… Cook and I ended up going out last night… was a bit of a late one." I watched as Emily raised her eyebrows "You and Cook aye… anything I should know about?" Katie rolled her eyes "We are just friends Emily… nothing more, however much you think we would be good together… he will never look at me like that." Emily smiled "We will see… you never know what the future holds." She turned to me and winked and I knew instantly she was plotting something. Katie must have noticed as well as she changed the subject "Anyway I don't think I need to ask what you two have been doing with your spare time." We both pretended to be oblivious to what she was talking about even though we knew, she smiled "You need to learn to keep your fucking hands off one another for more than a minute at a time… or should I say lips looking at the marks on your necks." Emily laughed "I just can't help it Katie… she is so fucking irresistible… I would keep her in bed all day if I could…" Katie held up her hand to stop Emily "I am struggling with the urge to be sick anyway so if you could hold back the details of your lesbo life it would be much appreciated." Emily laughed again as she kissed my lips softly and I couldn't help but laugh when Katie groaned next to us "And I was looking forward to having you two back here." Emily laughed "You'd be lost without us Katie… you know you would." <p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Rob walked in "Morning girls… good to have you back… don't overdo it today though will you… I want you to ease yourselves back in gently… get back into the swing of things slowly." Emily hugged him "Thanks Dad… it's good to be back." He smiled "I have put you two down to supervise the gym today girls so it is a gentle day." He turned to Katie "Katiekins are you ok to manage reception this morning… I just need to do some filing in the office… boring paperwork I have got behind on." Katie smiled "Yeah course Dad." I gave Emily a kiss on the cheek "Come on gorgeous let's get to work." <p>

* * *

><p>Lunchtime seemed to be here already… I couldn't believe how quickly the morning had gone and it had been a successful morning… everything just seemed to click back into place and I didn't have any trouble remembering what needed doing at all. Emily and I were now cuddled up in the corner of the staff room having had lunch plotting what we could do to get Katie and Cook to realise they are meant for one another… we had a few ideas that we could try to put into action but we knew this wasn't going to be easy, they were both as stubborn as each other. We only stopped when Katie walked in "Wow, what a morning… it's been nonstop." Emily smiled slightly "Yeah I know, it's good though." Katie nodded "Anyway, what you two gossiping about over there… anything I should know about?" Emily shook her head "Nothing important… just what we are going to have for dinner tonight." Katie rolled her eyes "Yeah Yeah… you two must think I was fucking born yesterday… you look guilty as anything…" Emily laughed "Well didn't think you would want to know the details." Katie rolled her eyes again and pretended to be sick as I laughed. She came to join us and we chatted for a while before having to get back to it.<p>

* * *

><p>It was nearly the end of the day and we were starting to get ready to go home when we heard Katie shouting at someone down the corridor, I looked to Emily who was talking to a client on one of the treadmills about the different settings and she shrugged her shoulders. I walked over to the door to look out, I wanted to check that Katie was ok and that was when I saw Jenna walking down the corridor… well actually I think I'm using the term walking loosely. Katie was catching up to her and grabbed her arm "Mum, you can't fucking be here… we don't want you here… why can't you just fucking leave us alone." I watched as Jenna pushed Katie off her and she continued towards me "Where is she… where is my daughter… I want to see her…" I blocked her way "Jenna your drunk… you are not going anywhere near Emily." She pushed me out of the way "No stupid lesbian is going to tell me if I can or cannot see my daughter." Katie grabbed her to stop her going into the gym as the door opened. I looked round to see Emily coming through the door… "Naoms…." She stopped when she saw Jenna "What the fuck are you doing here?" She looked to the side to see me picking myself up from the floor, she rushed over to me "Are you ok Naoms…" I nodded and was thankful when Katie started talking "Yeah, our fucking mother here decided to push her out of the way to get to you." I watched as Emily clenched her fists into a ball as she spun back to face Jenna "Don't you think you have caused enough fucking damage for one lifetime… you have hurt Naomi enough and if you ever fucking lay another finger on her I will not be responsible for my actions… now get the fuck out of here…" Jenna reached out her hand to Emily "Emily darling I just want to see you… I want to have a chance to talk to you… I checked myself out of rehab to see you… I didn't know what else to do when you refused to visit me" Emily's eyes narrowed "Well I don't fucking have anything to say to you that why I haven't fucking been to visit you…and… are you drunk?" I watched as Jenna tried to deny it but we all knew she was, I wasn't going to stand by and let her hurt Emily again "I see rehab worked then Jenna… you obviously told me a whole load of fucking lies just to get yourself out of trouble… if you were fucking serious about making it up to Emily you would have tried to get yourself better." Jenna turned to face me "Why don't you just shut up… you have no right to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing when it concerns my daughter." It was then that Emily slapped her across the face "Don't you fucking talk to my fiancé like that… she has more of a right when it comes to me than you ever will have now… Naomi is my life and I am going to spend it with her and without you… she even tried to help you and look at how you have repaid her… by doing the one thing she asked you not to do again and that was hurt me… well guess what Jenna… you keep hurting me so get it into your thick skull that I want nothing more to fucking do with you… now get out of here." She turned to look at Katie for support but she got nothing but a mouthful of anger "You heard her… get the fuck out of here..." Jenna turned to walk away "I'll be back… I am not going to just give up… I will make you see sense Emily… I will." It was at that moment that Rob walked down the corridor "Girls… are you ok… one of the members said someone was giving your grief." He stopped when he saw Jenna stood there "What are you doing here… you should be in rehab… you promised Jenna… unless you want to lose your marriage as well as your two beautiful girls." She turned to Rob "I just wanted to see Emily Rob… she won't let me in." Rob just looked at her "What do you expect Jenna… Naomi gave you a chance and it looks like you have knocked it back… I can smell the alcohol on you from here… and we told you that you needed to give Emily time… you turning up here like this has just made everything a whole lot worse especially after what I have just heard you say… I want you to leave Jenna… go back to rehab and sort yourself out… leave these girls alone to be happy." She looked around to us all again and Emily and Katie just glared at her, she started to walk away as Rob turned to watch "Jenna… go down to the front and I will give you a lift back." She nodded slowly as she continued to walk down the corridor, she stopped to turn back to look at us all and that was when it happened, she just fell to the floor in the middle of the corridor…<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay work has been crazy and when I've actually been home I've too tired to actually sit and write any of this but here is the next chapter :-) It is a bit of a filler chapter in a way building up to what is going to happen and it's really showing Emily trying to deal with her emotions over things as things build up. **

**I would just like to say thanks again to the people that have left me reviews and to those who have favourited this, it really means a lot as I am really enjoying writing this and love to know what you think. **

Chapter Twenty One

Emily

I stood completely motionless as I watched Jenna fall to the floor… I knew I should probably care, after all she was my mum but she had caused me too much pain… and something inside seemed to freeze all my emotions… the walls I had built up in relation to Jenna Fitch must finally be working. I felt Naomi snake her arm around my waist, I turned to smile softly at her as she mouthed "You ok?" I nodded slowly as I finally registered what was going on around me… Dad was kneeling by mums side trying to get her to move… to wake up, Katie was on the phone calling an ambulance. I felt like I should be doing something. I turned to walk away down the corridor… I grabbed Naomi's hand and took her with me. When we were away from everything Naomi pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly "Everything will be ok Ems." I smiled slightly; I loved how she always made me feel better.

I kissed her softly "Thanks… you know for all your support with my family… I don't think anything will ever be ok with them again… mum has done too much damage that cannot be undone."

Naomi smiled "I will always be here to support you Ems… I love you."

I smiled "I love you too."

I kissed her softly once more "Now I pulled you away because I thought we could go make the necessary arrangements to close the gym for the rest of the day."

Naomi smiled "Yeah, good idea, it's one less thing for your dad to worry about then… I'll go tell the customers already here if you like whilst you go put a sign on the entrance and wait for the paramedics, then we can see what support your dad needs from there."

I kissed her quickly "You are the best fiancé ever." I watched Naomi smile "Don't you forget it."

I laughed "Trust me there is no way that will ever happen."

I then ran off down the corridor to the front entrance to do what needed to be done. 

* * *

><p>20 minutes or so later Naomi came to find me "Ok that's everyone gathering their stuff to leave."<p>

I smiled "Thanks Naoms."

It was that moment the paramedics re-appeared with Jenna on a trolley still unconscious. Naomi took my hand and squeezed it as dad came over "Thanks girls for arranging everything, it's a huge help… I'm going with your mum, Katie has said she will come with me… we didn't think you would be up to it."

I hugged him quickly "Thanks Dad, and don't worry about James, I'll go pick him up and bring him down later."

Dad squeezed me tight like he always used to when I was little "Thanks Emsy, I love you."

I kissed his cheek "Love you too Dad."

He went and sat with Jenna in the ambulance as they settled her giving me the chance to give Katie a hug "I'll come down later so you have some support."

She pulled back and smiled "Thanks Emily, I'm only going so Dad has someone."

I smiled "Yeah, look after him."

Katie hugged me again quickly "I will."

I watched as she went to sit with Dad in the ambulance just before it drove away with the lights flashing and sirens going. 

* * *

><p>After a while… not sure how much time had passed, things still seemed to be a bit of a blur, we had locked the gym up and were getting ready to get James from school, I know it was early but he wouldn't thank me for not telling him now. Once outside I took Naomi's hand in mine and we walked into the school, thankfully they remembered me from my days there and they agreed to let James leave without parental permission due to the circumstances. I was extremely glad to have Naomi by my side as I told James what had happened… he wanted to go straight to the hospital so we got the next bus there. <p>

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the hospital it was like there was a force pushing me back on me not allowing me through the door. I just couldn't seem to take those few steps over the threshold. Naomi must have felt my body stiffen and she squeezed my hand "Why don't you take a seat on one of those benches gorgeous and I'll take James to find you're Dad, and then I'll come back to you."<p>

I smiled "Thanks babe." I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands… I needed to pull myself together for Dad and Katie… and James, he really is going to need support now… but it all just seemed too hard, Jenna was still causing trouble for Naomi and I, and Katie just before she collapsed… she hadn't changed and I know she never will. 

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later I felt Naomi wrap her arms around me and pull me into a hug. I buried my head into her chest and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Naomi just held me tight whispering that she was here and she always would be… I didn't think I could love her anymore than I already did but I was wrong as at that moment I fell even deeper in love with her… she really was my rock. After a while I lifted my head "Sorry… I made your shirt all wet."<p>

Naomi giggled and kissed my forehead "You are so adorable."

I smiled knowing that was her telling me not to worry about it "Were Dad and Katie ok?"

Naomi nodded "Yeah as ok as they can be at the moment… Katie took James off; I think she was hoping you would go up too."

I nodded slowly "I was planning on it… I just… I couldn't do it when the time came…"

Naomi pulled me into another hug "It's ok, they all understand, they know you are doing what you can… they don't expect anything more from you under the circumstances."

I smiled "I know, I just want to be strong enough to be there for Dad, Katie and James… I will go up in a few minutes but I just want another few minutes alone with you first."

Naomi smiled and kissed the top of my head "You can have all the time you want with me… I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled and kissed her cheek "I love you Naomi Campbell."

She smiled "I love you too Emily Fitch."

We sat in silence just holding one another for a few minutes before I finally felt I was as ready as I could be to go inside.

As I walked down the corridor hand in hand with Naomi, Katie must have spotted us as she ran in our direction and flung her arms around me "Emily, I'm so pleased you came up… are you ok?"

I nodded "Yeah…I'm sorry Katie, I should have come up earlier, I should have been here for you… you have problems with Jenna too, it's not fair to leave everything to you."

Katie rolled her eyes at me and I couldn't help but laugh a little "Emily Fitch listen to me and listen very carefully… yes I do have problems with our so called fucking mother and I am only really here for the sake of Dad and James… but that women has tried to destroy your life on so many occasions we would all understand if you couldn't be here."

A tear slipped down my cheek as I hugged Katie "Thanks, you are the best twin sister ever."

Katie smiled "I'm your only twin sister and don't you forget it."

I laughed "I don't think I ever could… anyway how are Dad and James?"

Katie smiled "They're ok, James is upset as you would expect and Dad is ok, I think he is torn, we all know he isn't getting on very well with mum at the moment because of everything she has done, but we also know that you can't always choose who you love, and he does still love her."

I nodded "Yeah it must be pretty hard for him… he is stuck in the middle of everything really… where are they?"

Katie pointed somewhere down the corridor "Dad took James for a drink, mum has come round but she is sleeping mostly, they are just waiting for some rest results to see what's going on but you can probably guess what they think it is."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes "Kidneys."

Katie nodded "She's been drinking again."

I felt Naomi squeeze my hand "I'm sorry Ems, I should never have stopped those charges, I really thought that she was serious about getting the help she needed."

I turned to her "Don't you dare blame yourself for this… it's her fault not yours… you did everything you could to help her after she tried to kill you and look at how she has repaid everyone for that chance." I pulled her close and kissed her softly "Please don't blame yourself Naoms."

Katie stepped closer "She's right Naomi, it is all her own fucking fault… if I had been you I wouldn't have given her the chance back then after what she fucking did to you but you did it for Emily because you love her."

I watched Naomi smile slightly as she slipped her arm around my waist nothing more needing to be said. 

* * *

><p>A few hours later Dad, James, Katie, Naomi and I were sitting in the waiting room waiting for any news, Dad was keeping a brave face for the sake of James but I could tell he was worried. He kept telling Katie, Naomi and I that we could leave but we all made sure he knew we were there for him and James… anything they needed.<p>

As we sat waiting Naomi slipped her arm around me and I rested my head on her shoulder. She kissed the top of my head and softly whispered "Do you need some fresh air?"

I shook my head without lifting it from her shoulder "I'm ok."

I squeezed her hand silently thanking her for being here and taking care of me. She kissed the top of my head again just as the doctor walked in "Mr Fitch."

Dad looked up quickly "Yeah… that's me… is Jenna ok?"

I watched as the doctor looked around the room at us all "Shall we go somewhere a little quieter" he obviously wasn't sure whether to discuss it in front of her children.

I watched as Dad shook his head "No… no its fine, whatever you have to say can be said to all of us."

He scanned the room again "Ok, I've spoken to Jenna and she has said I can share this information with you… we have her test results back and unfortunately one of her kidneys has failed and the other is badly damaged…"

Dad stood up "What does this mean for my wife doctor?"

I felt Naomi tighten her arm around my body as the doctor started speaking again "Unfortunately it means she is going to need a kidney transplant… this however is only something we will do if Jenna gives up drinking."

I could see the pain of the news flash through Dads eyes but I could also see he was trying to stay strong "Can I donate doctor?"

The doctor looked around the room at us all again "We can certainly test you Mr Fitch and if you are a match yes you can… however we are more likely to find a match from one of your children… I will give you all some time to think about all of this."

Dad managed a small smile "Thanks Doctor." 

* * *

><p>As the doctor left the room I was trying to stay strong… I didn't want to hurt my Dad but at the same time I knew that there was no way I could think about donating a kidney to Jenna… not after everything she had done. I could feel the room beginning to spin… I needed to get out of the room… I got up and just ran.<p>

A few minutes later Dad found me wandering around outside, he pulled me into a hug "Naomi wanted to come after you, she's worried about you but I wanted you to hear this from me… nobody expects you to get tested Emsy, we all know what Jenna had put you through and I can tell you now if it was me in your shoes I would be thinking just like you right now… so please don't think you are letting anyone down."

I nodded slowly against my Dads body; he always knew what to say to make me feel better about things.

He kissed the top of my head "Do you want me to go and get Naomi and she can take you home."

I looked up at Dad "No… no, you need me here."

He smiled "I love you Ems for thinking of me but you need to get out of here… away from the pressure and spend some time with your girl."

I nodded slowly "Ok… thanks Dad… I love you."

He smiled "I love you to Emsy."

A few minutes later Naomi came rushing out to me and pulled me into a tight hug "You ok gorgeous?"

I pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes; I could see they were full of worry. I softly stroked her cheek "I am now I'm with you… I'm sorry for running… I just couldn't take anymore."

She kissed me softly "It's ok, I would have done the same… nobody expects you to be tested, you know that don't you."

I nodded slowly "Yeah… Dad said the same."

Naomi nodded "Good… I knew he would… now let's get you home, you look knackered."

I laughed "Thanks, I love you too."

Naomi giggled "Good because I love you."

I smiled as Naomi took my hand and we made our way home. 

* * *

><p>An hour later I was snuggled up to Naomi in bed… I was trying to hold back my tears but I just couldn't help it, the emotions inside me just seemed to bubble over. I felt Naomi tighten her hold around me and could feel the soft kisses she was placing on my face in-between telling me that everything was going to be ok. She always had a way of making me feel so much better about everything as I could feel my eyes begin to give in to my tiredness.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews and to the people that added this to their favourites and alerts. Yeah I changed the layout of the last chapter after someone in a review said it was difficult to read in places so I hope it is better now. **

**I am going away for a week with work tomorrow so I thought I would post this chapter before I go. **

Chapter Twenty Two

Emily

I woke up the following morning wrapped in Naomi's arms, I propped myself up on my elbow being gentle not to wake Naoms, she looked so peaceful… I watched her sleep for a few minutes trying to keep my thoughts from yesterday from the forefront of my mind but unfortunately it didn't last for long as those thoughts soon took over my mind again… the pain in my dad's eyes, the pain in my brothers eyes as he realised how seriously ill his mum was… I was taken away from my thoughts by my phone ringing, as I reached over to pick it up I felt Naomi stir next to me… I looked at the screen and saw Katie's picture looking back at me. I felt Naomi wrap her arm around me softly as I spoke to Katie on the phone, trying to let what she was telling me sink in.

About half an hour later I put my phone back down on the bedside table and turned myself into Naomi's arms kissing her softly "Sorry Babe, I didn't mean to be on the phone so long."

Naomi kissed me back softly "That's ok… was it Katie?"

I nodded "Yeah… she is at home with James at the moment but Dad called her this morning… the hospital had his test results."

Naomi softly stroked my cheek "Good news or Bad news?"

I put my hand against hers "I guess it depends how you feel about the situation really… Dad isn't a match so he is gutted… Katie says James is really down because he can't even be tested… something about him being too young."

Naomi nodded "Yeah I can see why he would be down… how's Katie? Do you want to go round there?"

I shook my head "She is ok, she's just taking some time out with James… I have said we will go round in a few hours and then take James back to the hospital… is that ok?"

Naomi nodded "Yeah of course."

I smirked slightly before kissing her. Naomi pulled back a little "What did I do to deserve that?"

I giggled "Just for being you… plus I thought you could distract me for a while."

Naomi looked a little confused "Distract you… Ohhhh."

I laughed as she realised what I was meaning "I am going for a shower… does my fiancé want to join me?" I didn't even take no for an answer as I grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her from the bed we shared together.

Naomi giggled as I pulled her into the bathroom and quickly stripped her of her clothes. She stripped me of mine equally as quickly before pulling me into the shower with her. I turned the water on letting the hot water trickle over us. I watched as the water trickled over Naomi's body seriously turning me on… I couldn't wait any more… I pushed Naomi up against the tiled wall and pressed my body against hers causing her to groan against my lips as I pressed mine to hers. It wasn't long before she was begging for entry with her tongue which I quickly granted wanting to feel her inside my mouth. I let my hands wander over her soft wet skin as she pulled me closer to her own body… I could never quite feel I was close enough to her even with my body pushed up against hers.

I slid my lips from Naomi's placing soft kisses over her jaw until I reached her neck… Naomi's moans only spurred me on as I pinched at her neck leaving a mark. Suddenly Naomi pushed me back against the shower door and she slipped her leg between mine pushing against my most sensitive spot causing me to groan loudly… she let her hands slide over my body until she reached my breasts, quickly cupping them with her hands and pinching my nipples between her fingers… I gasped at the feelings that were shooting through my body. I pressed my lips against Naomi's again wanting to have her pressed against me as I slid my hands over her body, quickly slipping my hand between her legs finding the fire that was burning between her legs. Naomi gasped as I softly stroked her centre… Naomi slid her hands over my body causing me to shiver; she broke our kiss moving her lips to my ear and whispering seductively "Together Ems… together." I didn't need to say a word… I let my fingers slide inside Naomi instantly feeling how wet she was… our bodies pushing together as we pushed each other closer and closer. I used my body to push Naomi back against the wall before looking deep into her eyes knowing we were both close… I pushed hard and watched as Naomi's eyes glazed over, my own doing the same as we both screamed out together, the waves crashing through both of our bodies.

I felt my body begin to relax as I pressed my lips to Naomi's again before pulling back as Naomi smiled "You are amazing…"

I smiled "You are pretty fucking amazing yourself… and you certainly know how to distract me."

Naomi giggled "I aim to please."

I laughed "Well you're good at that."

I let my body rest against hers as we cuddled against one another just allowing the water to pour down over us. 

* * *

><p>An hour or so later we were with Katie and James on the way to the hospital… Naomi was walking ahead with James giving me the chance to catch up properly with Katie… I could tell as soon as we had reached the house that there was something on her mind. I finally took my chance to try and get her to talk about whatever was bothering her "Katie… what's on your mind?"<p>

She shook her head "It's nothing… you have enough going on at the moment without having me to worry about as well."

I rolled my eyes "Katie just tell me what it is… I am your sister… you're twin sister I might add… it's my job to worry about you."

Katie took a deep breath and just blurted it out "I am considering getting tested to see if I am a match… please don't be mad… I just can't watch Dad and James struggle like this when I am a possibility… however much I don't like mum at the moment."

I stopped and pulled her into a hug "Why would I be mad at you, I love you for it Katie… it can't have been easy for you to decide to do it… I just wish I could be as strong as you."

I felt Katie tighten the hug "You are just as strong as me, I don't ever want you thinking that."

I pulled back and smiled and whispered "I love you Katie."

She smiled "I love you too… now let me take over from Naomi with James and you can fill her in on everything… I know she will be worried." 

* * *

><p>A few hours later we were with Dad waiting for the results of Katie's test results, everything was pretty quiet as nobody really knew what to say. I was cuddled up to Naomi again; it was the only place I wanted to be at the moment. We all looked up as the doctor came in "Katie… we have your results… would you like to come discuss them with us."<p>

Katie shook her head "You can discuss them here, it involves all of us."

The doctor nodded his head "Ok… you are a match Katie…" he paused "but unfortunately you will be unable to donate as your immune system appears to be weaker than it should be… that is nothing that you need to worry about but we cannot put you through the operation as it will seriously affect your recovery."

I watched as a tear slipped down Katie's cheek as the doctor turned to leave the room leaving us alone with the news. I was about to get up and give her a hug when Dad beat me to it. He pulled her into a tight hug "It's ok Katiekins… it's ok."

She buried her head into Dad's chest "I wanted this for you Dad… for you and James."

He kissed the top of her head "It's not your fault… we will just have to hope someone is a match from the donor list… it will be ok."

I shifted slightly in my chair… my head was buzzing and there were all sorts of thoughts buzzing around my head… if Katie was a match then surely I must be… I can't do this to my family… I have to help them… but… but every time I thought back to what Jenna had done to hurt Naomi and I… especially my Naoms… I still wasn't sure I could actually do anything… I knew nobody expected anything from me. I kissed Naomi on the cheek "I need to get out of here a minute…"

She looked worried "You ok… you want me to come with you?"

I smiled slightly and shook my head gently "No… it's ok… I'll be back soon."

She kissed me softly "Ok gorgeous."

I quickly left the room before anyone asked any questions; I knew Naomi would stop them from following me. I paced the corridor… I could see various hospital staff watching me… they were probably wondering if I was going to wear a hole in the floor. Eventually mums doctor came over to me "Are you ok Miss Fitch?"

I turned and smiled as he brought me from my thoughts "Can we talk Doctor?"

He smiled "Of course… just follow me and we will go to my office."

He closed the door behind us "Take a seat."

I shook my head "No… no it's ok… I'll stand."

He nodded his head slowly "What can I help you with Miss Fitch?"

I smiled "Emily please… and… this is hard…"

He smiled "It's ok Emily… take all the time you need…"

I smiled again "Thanks… it's just… can you test me to see if am a possible donor for Jenna… I mean I don't know if I can go through with it yet… that's a long story I won't bore you with but for now I just want to be tested and then I can make my decision."

The doctor slowly nodded his head "Of course you can Emily… do you want to do it now?"

I nodded "Please… but can I just ask… can you not tell anyone about this."

He smiled "Of course I won't… if you just wait here I will go and get what I need and I will do the test… then we should have the results in a couple of hours as I will rush the results through." 

I went back to Naomi with drinks for everyone. I snuggled back into her side "You ok gorgeous?"

I nodded and kissed her softly "Yeah thanks… a bit of fresh air makes things seem a lot better."

She kissed me back "Good."

She wrapped her arms around me… I could tell she knew I had been doing something else but I loved her for not pushing me about it. 

* * *

><p>An hour or so later Dad went off with James to see mum leaving Naomi, Katie and I in the waiting room chatting. I was nervous… I knew my results would be back any time now and I'm not sure I was ready to hear them if I was going to have to make this big decision. I saw the doctor peering through the small window in the door… I turned to Naomi "I'm just going to the toilet, I'll be back… do you want anything?"<p>

She shook her head "No I'm ok thanks."

I turned to Katie "Do you need anything Katie?"

She also shook her head "No I'm ok thanks."

I smiled "Ok I'll be back in a few minutes."

I quickly left the room and followed the doctor to his office once again… this time I did sit down when he offered the chair because I knew if the results said what I thought they were going to say I wouldn't be able to stay on my feet.

He looked directly at me "Ok Emily… I have your results… its good news… you are a match… and its all looking good for you to be a donor for your mum."

My face must have dropped as he looked confused "That is good news isn't it?"

I shook my head slightly "I don't know doctor… I need to think about things… I have a big decision to make and I need to talk to Naomi… please don't say anything to anyone yet… please."

He nodded his head "its ok Emily I won't mention it to anyone until I have your go ahead… you obviously have some issues to work through."

I nodded my head "Yeah… something like that… it's a long story as I said earlier." I turned to leave "I will let you know my decision as soon as I can."

He nodded "It's ok Emily… take as long as you need… I need to be sure she is serious about stopping drinking before I give the operation the go ahead anyway."

I smiled as I opened the door… I walked back to the waiting room in a bit of a daze. As soon as I walked through the door Naomi flung her arms around me "Em are you ok? You look terrible… what's happened?"

I looked deep into her eyes instantly seeing the worry "I'm ok… I just… I need to talk to you… alone if that's ok."

Katie looked just as worried "Sorry Katie… I have to talk to Naomi first… then you… I promise."

She smiled "It's ok… so long as you are ok."

I pulled away from Naomi and gave her a hug "I'm fine honestly."

She smiled "Ok… I will go and find Dad and James."

I watched as she left the room before turning back to Naomi… "I think you need to sit down for this one."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to update this, work has been completely crazy and I have barely been at home to write anything and then my laptop decided to play up so had to get a new one and it took a while to get everything off my old one when I managed to get it back on and this was all saved on my laptop and stupidly I didn't have it backed up anywhere else. (It is now backed up lol). **

**Just want to once again thank people for their reviews and for adding this to their alerts and favourites, I am still really enjoying writing this. A little bit of emotion but hope it's ok...**

Chapter Twenty Three 

Naomi

I could see Emily was nervous about something… worried maybe… even scared and it was worrying me, I hated seeing Emily like this. I sat down like she said and Emily sat next to me before jumping back up again and pacing the room up and down. I stood and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her giving her a gentle hug "Ems come and sit down and tell me what is going on… I'm worried about you."

She glanced at me and I could instantly see the worry in her eyes "Ok… I'm sorry… this is just… just hard… I don't know what to do Naoms."

I took hold of her hand and led her back to sit down "I'm listening Ems… tell me what it is so I can help you." I took hold of her hand in mine and waited until she was ready to talk.

"Naoms… please don't be cross with me when I tell you this… I… I got tested to see if I was a donor for Jenna… you know… for a kidney… there was nobody else and when I saw the look on dads face the doctor said that there weren't any suitable matches in the family I couldn't take it anymore… I felt like I had to do something… with Katie being a match I knew I probably would be so I asked the doctor to test me and the results showed I was a match… and now… now I don't know what to do… I don't know if I can do it not after what she has done…"

I watched as a tear slipped down her cheek… I could see how torn she was, I squeezed her hand "It's ok Em… I'm not cross with you… I could never be cross with you for something like that… I'm not sure I could even be tested if I were you… you are the sweetest, kindest, most loveable young women I could ever have the pleasure of being with…"

Emily smiled slightly as a tear slipped down her cheek "I love you so much Naoms…" she kissed me softly on the cheek "What do you think I should do?"

I wiped a tear from her cheek "I love you Ems but I don't think I can tell you what I think in this situation… it is a decision that only you can make… but I want you to know this… whatever you decide I will be there by your side supporting you all the way."

Emily flung her arms around me hugging me tightly, she didn't need to say anything, I knew exactly what she wanted to say. As she pulled back she looked straight into my eye "I need to go for a walk… clear my head and think this through… I need to decide what I am going to do and let the doctor know."

I nodded my head "Do you want some company or is this something you need to do on your own?"

She smiled slightly "As much as I would like you with me this is something that I need to do on my own… I need to really think this through and your right it is something that only I can decide."

I kissed her softly on the lips "I will be here for you when you get back." I watched as she left the room and my heart went out to her… it's not a decision I would want to make although I think I know what she will decide to do."

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my own little world a few minutes after Emily had left the room… I couldn't stop worrying about her… I just wanted her back here in my arms where I knew she was ok. Katie came back into the room and broke me out of my thoughts; I could instantly see she was worried when she didn't see Emily there with me "Is everything ok Naomi… where's Emily?"<p>

I looked in her direction "She's gone for a walk… she's got some thinking to do."

Katie still looked concerned "Is everything ok between the two of you?"

I nodded "Yeah… sorry I didn't mean for you to think we were having problems… I can't really go into it with you… once Emily has made her decision you need to hear about it from her."

Katie nodded "Ok… "

She came and sat with me and uncharacteristically for Katie she put her arm around my shoulder "I don't know what is going on Naomi but you look like you need some support right now so I am just going to sit here with you until Emily comes back."

I smiled "Thanks Katie… that means a lot."

Time seemed to drag by really slowly as I waited for Emily to return… I kept glancing at the clock but I think that only made it worse, Katie was trying to keep me talking and it was working to some extent but all I could really think about was my Emily walking around somewhere trying to make the biggest decision she would probably have to ever make in her life.

A while later both Katie and I looked up as we heard the door click open… my heart almost leapt out of my chest as I saw Emily standing in front of me… I could see she had been crying and rushed over to pull her into my arms "You ok?"

She nodded against my body before pulling back slightly and looking towards Katie "Katie I'm sorry to do this again but could I have a couple of minutes with Naomi."

I took hold of Emily's hand and pulled her to sit down as Katie walked towards the door; she turned to look in our direction "I'll be with Dad with mum when you are ready to talk."

Emily nodded "Thanks Katie."

I quickly turned to Emily "Did the walk help?"

She nodded "Yeah… I guess… I'm still not really sure but I have made my decision… I know what I am going to do."

I took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently "What did you decide?"

She took a deep breath "I am going to do it… I have to… but I want you to know it's not for her…

I stopped her mid sentence "I know why you are doing it Ems… you are doing it because you are so kind hearted and you will do whatever you can to help anyone even though they have hurt you… just you remember you have my support all the way through this."

She hugged me "I know… and I want you to know that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have your support… it means everything to me."

I kissed her softly "You will always have my support."

Emily smiled "Will you come with me to talk to the doctor?"

I took her hand and pulled her up "Of course I will."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later we were sitting in the office with the doctor, Emily took a deep breath "Doctor I have done a lot of thinking and I want to be a donor for Jenna… but I need to check something… am I really the only option before she goes on the donor list."<p>

The doctor nodded slowly "You are her last chance before the donor list Emily… Did you do that thinking you needed to do…? I am getting the impression this isn't an easy decision for you."

Emily nodded "I have made my decision doctor and you're right it hasn't been an easy decision but it is something I have to do."

Naomi squeezed my hand "Doctor I am behind Emily 100% and she will have all the support she needs from me but I just need to ask what is this going to mean for Emily… you know the surgery?"

The doctor nodded "It's a common question… and with Emily's age the surgery shouldn't be a problem and she should recover well… obviously I can't be 100% sure as nobody ever can but I can say with 99.9% positivity that Emily will come through it just fine… after the surgery she will be in pain and she will feel groggy… it was also take a number of weeks for her to recover but I can see she has an excellent young lady by her side to look after her so she will back to her normal self in no time at all."

I nodded slowly "She will definitely be well looked after I can promise you that doctor."

He smiled "I know… is there anything you want to know right now?"

I shook my head "I don't think so at the moment."I looked to Emily "What about you gorgeous?"

Emily shook her head "No I don't think so right now."

The doctor looked at Emily "Are you sure about this Emily?"

Emily looked to me "No… but I am going to do it… I have to do it for my family."

The doctor nodded "Ok… I will go tell Jenna that we have a donor."

As the doctor stood to leave Emily quickly stood up "Doctor, please don't tell her it's me… I need to do that myself."

We followed the doctor to the room Jenna was in but Emily stopped just outside… I stayed with her and gently squeezed her hand "You ok babe?"

Emily took a deep breath and nodded as we listened to the Doctor tells Jenna the news… they couldn't see us but we could see Rob, James and Katie… the look of relief on Rob's face at the news and the smile on James' was all Emily needed to see to know she really was doing the right thing for her family. I also noticed the realisation on Katie's face as she worked out what had been going on between Emily and I.

I heard Jenna ask the question we all knew was coming "Who is it Doctor… it must be someone we know."

The Doctor shook his head "I cannot divulge that information I'm afraid… I have been asked not to say and I am duty bound to respect that decision."

It was then that Emily stepped through the door pulling me behind her, she looked to her dad "It's me… I couldn't stand by and let you suffer."

Rob stepped forward and hugged her tightly and whispered "Thanks Emsy… I know this isn't easy for you."

Katie then pulled her to one side and hugged her "Are you sure about this Emily… you don't have to."

Emily nodded "I know I don't have to but I have had a long talk with Naomi about it and I have her full support and I will have the best person looking after me through it all."

Katie smiled "Make that the best two people… you don't get rid of me that easily."

Emily laughed "Ok the best two people looking after me."

The Doctor left the room leaving us to talk as a family. Jenna sat herself up slightly looking to Emily obviously ignoring the fact that she was tightly holding onto my hand. "Emily, I can't thank you enough for this… I am over the moon that you have agreed to help me."

I squeezed Emily's hand just reassuring her that I was there "It doesn't change anything Jenna… I am doing this for Dad, James and Katie and that is all… I am in no way doing this for you… Dad and James have been so upset over this… this that you have brought on yourself might I add and it is killing me inside to see them going through this pain… so I will say once again I am doing this for them and not for you."

She turned to leave pulling me along willingly behind her as I heard Jenna call out "Emily please… talk to me."

Emily turned to her "I have nothing more to say… now I am going home to spend some time with my gorgeous fiancé before the operation."

I pulled Emily into my arms knowing full well that Jenna could see us and kissed her hard on the lips before pulling back "Come on gorgeous lets go home."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry again for the delay work has been crazy again and I went down South for a week to visit my sister. Anyway I have been on a roll with this and I am five chapters ahead now so depending on work I should be able to update a little more often. **

**I would like to thank people again for their reviews and for adding this to their alerts and favorites. **

Chapter Twenty Four

Emily

Two weeks later

I woke up alone in bed this morning, I hated it when Naomi wasn't there, everything around me felt cold, I knew she would be back though, she never leaves me for long these days. The previous two weeks seemed to have flown by, if I am completely honest too fast for my liking… I haven't been down to the hospital much, I didn't want to see Jenna and certainly didn't want to be around her trying to be nice because she thought everything would be ok between us now… and it certainly wouldn't be ok ever again especially as she was still acting like Naomi didn't exist. I had been planning on going back to work but Dad wouldn't let me… he gave me and Naomi the time off to spend together and he wanted me to relax before the big day… he worries about me too much sometimes… so that is what I have done… spend time with Naomi and we have certainly made the most of it…

I have tried to keep my mind off the upcoming operation, I haven't wanted to think about it and Naomi has been amazing at keeping my mind of things, I think she didn't want to think about things either… I knew she was worried about everything… worried about losing me even though I kept assuring her I would be ok. We still had today left together before I was being admitted to hospital and I was determined to make the most of it.

I smiled as Naomi walked through the bedroom door wearing just a lose t-shirt covering her upper body… Gina must be out for Naomi to be wandering the house dressed like that… she smiled "Morning gorgeous… I made breakfast."

I looked her up and down "I know what I want for my breakfast."

She grinned "You do, do you? Well you need some food to build your energy up first for what I have planned for you today."

I raised my eyebrows slightly "Now that sounds interesting."

She winked "We best start eating then."

* * *

><p>As soon as we had finished eating Naomi put the tray on the floor as I snuggled into her arms letting everything digest. Half an hour later I was feeling mischievous… I shifted my body slightly and began nibbling on Naomi's neck; her moaning only spurred me on especially as her body began responding against mine. I moved so I was straddling my gorgeous girlfriend pinning her hands above her head as I gazed down into the deep blue pools of her eyes. I watched as Naomi smiled beneath me "You really are gorgeous."<p>

I smiled "You're the gorgeous one… my heart is racing just looking into your eyes… I love you so much."

Naomi cupped my face with her soft hands "I love you so much too… more than words could ever express… I fall in love with you more and more every day, and just when I think I can't fall in love with you anymore because my heart already feels full of love it expands and fills with more love."

I couldn't find any words to follow on from what Naomi had just said… my heart was beating so rapidly and all I wanted was Naomi… I leant down and pressed my lips hard against hers feeling her quickly respond to my passion… I released her arms so I could use my hands to trace a line over her body until I found the hem of the t-shirt… the only item of clothing stopping me from having my girlfriend naked beneath me. I quickly pulled the t-shirt up over her body and flung it somewhere in the room… I really didn't care where it landed… my main focus was Naomi's now naked body that was beneath me. I let my lips slide from her lips tracing soft kisses down her neck and over her chest until I reached her soft breasts… I teased for a while enjoying listening to the moans escaping Naomi's lips… I loved the effect I was having on her right now… eventually after some serious begging I bit a nipple between my teeth and sucked gradually increasing the pressure… I could feel Naomi pushing her body up against mine trying to push herself closer. Her nails were digging into my back but the pain only spurred me on as all I wanted to do was make Naomi feel as good as I possibly could. I dropped the nipple I had between my teeth and bit down gently on the other one causing another loud groan to escape Naomi's lips… I let my hand slide over Naomi's body until I came to rest on her upper thigh… Naomi groaned loudly "Em… Oh… my… Fuck… Em… Please…" I was tracing circles on her upper thigh as I dropped her nipple to lift my head to gaze into her eyes once more.

I winked "What can I do for you gorgeous?"

I could see the glazed look within her eyes and I knew exactly what she wanted but I wanted to tease her some more, she groaned "Please Em… you know what I want… need."

I tried to keep a straight face… tried to pretend I didn't know what she wanted "I can't think what you are getting at babe."

Naomi eyes rolled back in her head "Stop teasing me Ems… I need you to fuck me and I need you to do it now."

I laughed a little before quickly pushing one finger followed by another deep inside her as I softly whispered "You should have just said." I pressed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss as I pumped my fingers deep inside and stroked my thumb against her clit… I could feel her body tremble beneath me… I could see the layer of sweat covering her body as I drove her closer and closer to the edge. I broke my lips from hers and began nibbling on her neck only causing Naomi to moan louder with every thrust… it wasn't long until I felt her muscles contract around my fingers as she screamed out my name so loudly that the neighbours probably knew exactly what we were up to… her fingers gripped my shoulders as she shuddered beneath me… her entire body shaking as I continued to pump my fingers in and out slowly bringing her down from her high.

As Naomi's body began to relax she pulled me down onto her lips, her hands tangled in my hair as she kissed me with all the passion she had… eventually we had to surface for air, Naomi smiled up at me "That was fucking amazing… you are fucking amazing."

I smiled and kissed her softly but it wasn't long before Naomi deepened the kiss, her arms wrapped tightly around me making sure I was as close to her as possible, I felt her bring her legs up and wrap them around me before quickly flipping our bodies so she was pressing her naked skin against mine, she looked down straight into my eyes and I could see the mischievous glint within the blue of her eyes "Now it's my time to fuck you until you forget your name."

I pulled her lips down onto mine and kissed her quickly but passionately "I'm yours for the taking."

That must have been all she needed to hear as her lips and teeth were soon biting and sucking on my nipples making my whole body feel so alive… I gripped Naomi's body so tightly as she continued her assault on my body… I am sure I must have drawn blood with the way I was digging my nails into her skin but nothing stopped her… she continued to trace a line of kisses over my body. I gasped as she gently spread my legs… I needed to feel her touch and I needed it now before my whole body exploded but Naomi obviously had other ideas… she began placing soft kisses on my inner thighs causing me to groan… my fingers were now completely tangled in her hair… I didn't know how much more teasing I could take… I needed Naomi and I needed her now "Naoms… I… I need… you… now…" She paused the soft kisses on my thighs and quickly glanced up… she must have seen the deep need within my eyes as she quickly plunged her lips where I needed to feel them the most… I couldn't help but moan as Naomi continued to make me feel so alive… I thrust my body to hers as she pushed two fingers inside continuing to drive me crazy with her tongue and fingers. I knew it wouldn't take her long to push me over the edge… I could feel everything building up within my body. Naomi pushed her fingers deeper and faster inside… my whole body was trembling… Naomi curled her fingers inside and that was all it took to push me over the edge… I screamed out her name… everything in the room was a blur as my body shook, the waves rushing through me so fast. I could feel Naomi's fingers still softly stroking my insides as she began a trail of kisses back up my body until she reached my lips… she softly kissed me as I sloppily kissed her back… my body slowly returning back to Earth… slowly relaxing back on the bed.

I wrapped my arms around Naomi as she rested her head on my chest "You weren't wrong about making me forget my name."

She laughed "I do my best."

I kissed the top of her head "You are the fucking best… I love you so fucking much."

She lifted her head and kissed my lips softly "I love you so fucking much too."

We lay for a while just holding one another listening to each other's heart beats, finally I kissed the top of Naomi's head "I suppose we better get up and show our faces for the rest of the day."

Naomi kissed me softly "You're not going anywhere… you are mine and mine alone for today… nobody is going to take that away from us… not today of all days."

I smiled, I knew Naomi was really nervous about tomorrow and I couldn't blame her… I know if it was the other way around I would be a nervous wreck but I also knew that I could get through anything with Naomi by my side and this was going to be no different. I kissed her softly flipping her back onto her back "That certainly sounds like the best day ever to me."

She pulled me down onto her lips and whispered "Good" before capturing my lips with hers once more. 

* * *

><p><span>The following morning<span>

I woke up and snuggled close to Naomi, loving the feel of her naked body against mine. She kissed me softly "You ok?"

I nodded slowly "As ok as I ever will be."

She smiled slightly "I will be with you every step of the way."

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly "I know."

She quickly glanced at the clock, both of knowing we didn't have long "Go and have a shower babe… I would join you but we both know we would just get carried away and we don't have the time."

I smiled "I wish we did."

Naomi laughed as I climbed out from under the covers "I wish we did too, you are looking as sexy as ever right now."

I giggled before throwing on a t-shirt and heading for a shower.

As soon as I had showered Naomi jumped in, I got dressed and went downstairs… Gina was sitting at the dining room table; she smiled softly "Can I get you some anything beautiful?"

I shook my head as I sat next to Gina "No thanks Gina… I can only have water and I don't think I could even stomach that right now."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder "Everything will be ok… and you know Naomi won't leave your side the whole time."

I smiled "I know… I wouldn't be able to do this without her… I love her so much Gina."

Gina kissed my head softly "I know you do and I also know how much she loves you."

A while later Naomi joined us downstairs, she wrapped her arms around me from behind "Are you ready to get going gorgeous."

I nodded my head slowly before turning to Gina "Are you coming too?"

Gina looked a little surprised "Do you want me to?"

I nodded "Yeah if you don't mind… don't get me wrong I want you there but I want somebody there to support Naomi…"

Gina nodded and smiled "Ok… let's get going then and remember Emily everything is going to be ok."

I nodded and took Naomi's hand "Yeah…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay again, been busy at work as usual so not had chance to post anything. Here is the next chapter anyway, it is only a really short one... **

Chapter Twenty Five

Naomi

The following day

I couldn't stop pacing up and down the corridor outside the operating theatre, I knew I was driving Katie mad but I didn't care… my Emily was in that operating theatre currently undergoing serious surgery… everybody kept telling me she would be ok but I wouldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. I continued pacing until as I thought back to yesterday… thought back to the day Emily was admitted to hospital…

_We walked down the corridor hand in hand, I think I was holding Emily's hand a little too tightly but she didn't say anything… she knew how worried I was and I know she was staying strong for me. Emily changed into the gown she was given when admitted and I couldn't help tease her about how she looked in it… she looked so sexy even if she didn't believe me… the way it only came down to just above her knees showing her gorgeous legs, the way she had deliberately left the top button undone knowing she would set my pulse racing as I could see the top of her chest. I had to get my feelings under control as the doctor came in to talk through everything with Emily again… I could see her smirking to herself as I sat on the chair next to the bed. As soon as the doctor left the room I glared at Emily who just laughed as she patted the mattress next to her. I went and snuggled up next to her and it was then that all the playing around stopped as Emily kissed me softly before whispering "It will all be ok Naoms… I'm not going anywhere… I promise." I wrapped my arms tighter around Emily knowing there was nothing I could say without crying and Emily responded by holding me close to her softly kissing the top of my head trying to help me relax. _

_After a while we heard a commotion outside which we later found out was Jenna trying to come see Emily… Katie stopped her from coming in telling her to leave us alone… we heard the usual insults from Jenna about me and Emily tried to jump out of bed to give her a piece of her mind but I wouldn't let her plus Katie was doing a pretty good job of sticking up from us on her own followed by a sharp slap when Jenna went too far for Katie's liking. Katie had come in a while after still looking angry cursing Jenna and checking that we were both ok as she knew we must have heard everything that had happened. Emily had very cutely told Katie that nothing Jenna said could bother us anymore as she was nothing to either of them and once this operation was over they were going to get on with their lives without worrying about her or anything she said. Katie laughed saying that would probably be easier said than done but she would support us with whatever we needed. _

_We sat and chatted for a while before Katie left us alone again promising she would be back first thing in the morning before Emily went into surgery. Once she had gone I kissed Emily softly before resting my head on her chest and telling her to get some sleep… I wanted her well rested for tomorrow to ensure she was at her best… I know I was probably being irrational but I just needed Emily to get through everything. _

* * *

><p>I was brought back to the present time by Katie snapping at me "Naomi will you just bloody sit down, you are making me dizzy."<p>

I stopped briefly and looked at her; I could instantly see that she was worried as well "Sorry Katie… sorry." I sat down "I just… I hate this… I just want to know she is ok… how could I let her do this…for that woman of all people…"

Katie put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug "She will be just fine… you know Emily, she's a fighter, plus can you really see Emily dying for Jenna Fitch… she just wouldn't allow it to happen."

I couldn't help but laugh only Katie could come up with a reason like that to give me reassurance. I knew she was worried too and I knew she was just trying to make me feel better and calm me down a little "Thanks Katie, I couldn't do this without you… I can't bear to think about what Em is putting herself through for that women… well I know it's not for her but she still benefits from it."

Katie turned to look at me as a tear slipped down my cheek "You really love her don't you."

I looked a little surprised… Katie and I had always avoided this conversation "There aren't enough words in the universe to describe how much I love her Katie… I know I have hurt her in the past but I can assure you I will not be that fucking stupid again because if I lost her again I know it would kill me… she is my life."

Katie smiled "I know you won't hurt her again, and I know I don't even have to give you the sisterly warning about what will happen if you do." She paused "Naomi… I'm sorry I always used to give you a hard time… I guess I was always so worried about what mum would say about me if I supported you're relationship… and I guess friends too but looking back all I should have been able to see was how happy you made Emily… I hurt Emily too and like you I won't be so fucking stupid again."

I felt more tears run down my cheeks as Katie waited for my reaction, I had no words so I just hugged her, I could tell she was surprised but she hugged me back, I whispered softly "Thanks Katie." I could tell she was smiling even if I couldn't see her face. We remained like this for a few minutes before pulling back.

Katie smiled at me "Emily doesn't need to know about this conversation."

I laughed "No we wouldn't want her thinking you had gone soft would we… after all you are Katie Fucking Fitch."

She playfully slapped me on the arm as Rob walked down the corridor with James. He handed us both a coffee "It's nice to see you two getting along so well now."

Both Katie and I looked at one another and laughed until James brought us both back to why we were really here "How long until we know they are both ok?"

I looked down at my watch "The operation will be another couple of hours James." I still couldn't bring myself to say they would be ok… I knew I wouldn't be sure of that until I could see Ems for myself. Katie put her arm around me again and I just rested my head on her shoulder as we all sat in silence waiting for the time to pass…


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok so I have just written the final chapter of this story but there is still a few more chapters to go first and here is the next one. I just want to say thanks again to the people that have left me a review and for adding this to their story alerts and favourites, it means a lot as I have enjoyed writing this. **

Chapter Twenty Six

Naomi

2 Hours later

I was still sitting outside the operating theatre with Katie; Rob had taken James off again to take his attention off the situation and so he wasn't asking questions about it all the time… I could tell he didn't want me worried any more than I already was. The door opened and I instantly looked up, I hadn't realised I was holding my breath until I released all the air I had been holding in when I saw it was Emily on the trolley… Emily who was still breathing… my Emily who was still alive… I watched as they wheeled her away down the corridor to the recovery room. All I wanted to do was see her and hold her hand until she woke up but I knew I wouldn't be able to see her until she was out of recovery.

Katie stood up so she was standing next to me as I watched Emily disappear out of sight "It won't be long Naomi… you will be able to see her soon."

I nodded slowly "Yeah… I just… I just want to know if she is ok."

Katie nodded "I know you do."

We both looked over to the door of the operating theatre when someone else walked out… it was the surgeon; I spun around quickly "Did it go ok… is Emily going to be alright?"

He smiled "The operation was a success, everything went well and Emily should make a full recovery."

A tear slipped down my cheek as I heard the words 'everything went well…' I could maybe start believing that Emily would get through this now.

As the surgeon walked away down the corridor Katie put her arm around me "Come on, let's go and sit outside the recovery room, then you will be there when she wakes up."

A few hours later

Emily was awake… the nurse had just been out to let me know and that Emily would be moving to the bed she was in before the operation; I would then be able to see her. She smiled when my whole face lit up and turned to walk away again before quickly turning back "She is driving us mad in there asking for you so she will be moved as soon as possible."

I laughed "Good… I can't wait to see her either."

Half an hour later I rushed into Emily's room and grabbed her hand and held her tightly being careful not to hurt her in any way… she still had tubes in but I knew they would be coming out tomorrow. I kissed Emily's cheek and she groggily opened her eyes "Naoms…"

I smiled "I'm here babe… I'm here." I kissed her cheek again softly "I love you so much."

Emily smiled softly "I love you too."

I noticed she was forcing her eyes to stay open… I gently stroked the back of her hand "Go to sleep gorgeous… I will still be here when you wake up again."

She breathed softly and let her eyes close, I smiled as I watched her softly breathing… looking so peaceful.

I just sat as the minutes ticked by watching my gorgeous girl sleep; I was only distracted when Katie poked her head around the door "Is there room for one more in here."

I smiled "Yeah of course… she's just sleeping."

Katie came and sat with me and we chatted about anything other than what was going on… anything other than the reason why we were sitting here with Emily asleep in a hospital bed. Rob put his head round to check that she was doing ok but didn't want to disturb us at… he wanted to give Emily and I the space we needed saying that he would be back later. 

* * *

><p>A few hours later Emily was awake again, she was still groggy and obviously in pain, not that she would admit it. I kissed the back of her hand "I'll go and get the doctor."<p>

She shook her head but winced at the same time "I'm fine Naoms."

I kissed her softly again as I stood up "You are in pain and I can't sit here knowing you are in pain… I will be back in a minute."

I came back quickly with the doctor not wanting Emily to be in any more pain "Ok Emily, I need to know on a scale of 1 to 10 how much pain you are in, 1 being low and 10 being high, and I need the truth."

Emily glanced at me and held her hand out to me; I quickly took it as she looked back to the doctor "10 doctor."

The doctor nodded "Ok, I will ask the nurse to administer you some pain relief and I need you to let us know when you are in this much pain again so we can ensure you are comfortable and enable you to make a full and quick recovery."

I looked over to the doctor "How long will her recovery take Doctor… and is there… is there anything I can do to help her?"

The doctor nodded again "For a full recovery we are usually looking at about 4-6 weeks, we will be looking to have you up and walking around again tonight Emily to help with the recovery process, you will be in pain but we can help with that. Hopefully you will be discharged in a couple of days, which is where you will come in Naomi. There can be no heavy lifting for at least the first 4 weeks and you will be tired Emily so you must sleep when you need to. You also need to ensure that you are undertaking some gentle exercise between your periods of rest… we usually suggest walking. We will send you home with pain medication and you will need to come back after a week and see the surgeon again just to check that everything is as it should be… the main thing you can do to help Emily though Naomi is just to look after her and not let her push herself to hard."

I nodded "Oh I will definitely be doing that Doctor… I can assure you."

He smiled "Ok… I will leave you too it then… I will check back in later."

As he left I couldn't help but notice Katie laughing in the corner, I turned to her "What's so funny."

She tried to stop laughing "I just hope you were listening carefully then… the doctor said gentle exercise… I'm not sure you two know the meaning of that."

Emily picked up the box of tissues on the bedside cabinet next to the bed and threw it in Katie's direction, wincing in pain as she did so "Stop being so bloody rude Katie… I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off my gorgeous girl."

Katie smiled "Well I will just make sure I am not around in 6 weeks' time as you will be even more of a nightmare than usual."

Emily laughed a little "You're just jealous… if you would just admit how you felt about Cook you would have someone of your own."

Katie scowled at Emily "There is nothing going on between Cook and I…"

Before Katie could continue with what she was saying a familiar face peered around the door "Is there room for another one in there with you lovely ladies?"

Emily smiled "Talk of the devil… in you come Cook… did you feel your ears burning?"

Cook smiled "Well of course three gorgeous young ladies would be talking about Cook… even two gorgeous muff munchers couldn't ignore how gorgeous I am."

Everyone started laughing although Emily soon stopped due to pain as Cook came in and sat with Katie "How are you Red?"

Emily smiled "Not bad considering I've just had major surgery… especially now I have my gorgeous girl with me."

Cook smiled "That's good to hear Red."

He turned to Katie "How have you been with all of this… sorry I couldn't be here for you earlier."

I glanced at Emily and smiled… a glance that didn't go unnoticed by Katie who discretely stuck two fingers up at us. We tried to ignore the small talk that the two in the corner were making but after a while it became stupid. Emily looked to me and mouthed "Do something."

I squeezed Emily's hand and took a deep breath hoping Katie wouldn't kill me for what I was about to do "Ok you two… can we just admit the truth here now please."

Both Katie and Cook looked back at me blankly "What you talking about Blondie?"

"That's a good question Cook…" I said, pausing before continuing "Cook… do you like Katie… and I don't mean as a friend… I mean as more of a friend."

I could see Cook was trying to avoid looking at Katie, he was obviously worried about what her reaction might be, he took a deep breath… I had never seen him looking so vulnerable before "Yes Blondie… I think I do."

I smiled "Ok… now Katie… do you like Cook as more than a friend?"

Katie looked towards Cook knowing it was easier for her to admit now that Cook had "Yes… yes I do."

I could see Emily was smiling "Good… now could you please just do something about it."

I smiled at Emily as Cook quickly pulled Katie towards him and pressed his lips to hers. When they finally surfaced for air Emily looked over in their direction "Now will you two bugger off and spend some time together…"

Katie looked back at Katie "Emily…"

Emily held her hand up in Katie's direction "No excuses Katie… I am ok and I am going to continue to be ok… plus I have my gorgeous fiancé by my side and I don't think she will be going anywhere anytime soon."

I nodded "You've got that right… I am not leaving your side."

Katie smiled and looked at Cook "Come on then babe I think we know where we are not wanted." She took Cook's hand and turned to smirk in our direction before leaving.

I smiled at Emily "I'm glad that is finally sorted."

Emily nodded "Yeah… it's about time too." She patted the bed next to her "Now come and snuggle up with me."

I hesitated slightly "Are you sure… I don't want to cause you any more pain."

Emily rolled her eyes "You are not going to hurt me Naoms… I just want to snuggle up with my girl."

I smiled and carefully climbed up onto the bed and snuggled close to Emily, gently draping my arm around her chest. I kissed her cheek as Emily relaxed her body against mine before drifting back off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok here is the next chapter of this, I have been meaning to post it for a few days now but got distracted starting to write a new Naomily story. Thanks again to the people that left reviews and added this to their favourites & alerts, it means a lot. Anyway here it is, I will try not to leave it so long next time as this is all written ready to go...**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Emily

A few hours later I woke up, Naomi was still asleep next to me, I knew she must be tired from all the worrying she had done when I was in surgery. I lay just enjoying watching her sleep, the pain was creeping back in, I think that's what woke me up again but I had no intention of disturbing Naomi when she looked so peaceful. I shifted my body slightly trying to be careful not to wake Naoms but my plan didn't work because as soon as I moved she shot up in the bed next to me "You ok Ems?"

I smiled "I'm ok gorgeous… go back to sleep… I just needed to reposition myself."

Naomi still looked concerned "You sure."

I gently stroked her cheek "I'm sure." I went to move to reposition myself and it was then that the pain shot through me again… I tried to hide it from Naomi but unfortunately I couldn't do a very good job as she could instantly see the pain flash across my face.

Naomi now looked even more concerned "Ems you're in pain aren't you… you have to tell me the truth."

I nodded slowly "Sorry I didn't want you to worry any more than you already have been… I didn't want to put you through anymore… it's not too bad and it's only worse when I move."

Naomi kissed my cheek softly "I'll go get someone to help you."

I smiled slightly "Ok but be quick… I don't want to be away from you for any longer than I have to be."

I watched as Naomi jumped down from the bed and quickly left the room, I grimaced slightly as I moved again… I just wanted this pain to go away but I knew I still had a while to go with it all… I was just glad I could do something for my Dad to help him with everything. Naomi was soon back with the Doctor who administered me some more pain relief, it kicked in almost instantly thankfully.

Naomi smiled "Thanks Doctor, I can see already that that has helped."

He smiled "That's what I like to hear… it's strong stuff Emily so you will probably be feeling tired again soon but I would like to get you up walking around a bit if that's ok with you… it will help with your recovery."

I nodded "Yeah, anything that will help."

He smiled "Ok, I will just find a nurse to help and we will get you going."

He turned to leave the room but I quickly asked him "Can Naoms be with us too."

He nodded "Yeah, she is going to be a huge part of your recovery, I would like her there at every step."

Naomi smiled "Try stopping me… I want to be with Ems every step of the way."

As the Doctor left I took Naomi's hand and kissed the back of it softly "I love you."

She smiled "I love you too."

It was at that moment my Doctor came back with the Nurse "Ok Emily, are you ready?"

I nodded "Yeah I think so… let's do this."

They helped me up out of bed, the pain shooting through me briefly as I bent my body to stand but I knew it wouldn't last… the pain relief would kick in again as soon as was upright. I held my hand out for Naomi and she took in straight away quickly kissing my cheek, whispering "You're doing amazingly babe" before we walked around the room a little.

The Doctor watched as he wrote in my notes "You are doing brilliantly Emily… how do you feel about a bit of a walk up and down the corridor and then you can get back into bed for today."

I nodded "Yeah that sounds ok."

I walked up and down the corridor a couple of times never letting go of Naomi's hand, I could feel the tiredness creeping in again as I walked back towards the Nurses' station. My Doctor looked up from my notes again "You are doing well Emily, how are you feeling now?"

Naomi squeezed my hand letting me know that she was still by my side "I feel really tired now, but otherwise I feel ok I think."

The Doctor nodded "Ok, well I think you have done enough today, go and get yourself some rest and we will continue tomorrow… if you continue to do this well I am positive you will be able to go home in a couple of days."

I smiled "Thanks Doctor." Naomi led me back to my room and made sure I was comfortable in bed. She was about to sit on the chair next to the bed until I stopped her "Where you going?"

She looked from me to the chair "I'm just going to sit here so you can get some proper rest."

I shook my head "No… I want you up here with me."

She smiled "You sure."

I nodded "I'm positive… you know I won't get any sleep without you snuggled by my side… plus I want you by my side." I smiled as she climbed up onto the bed next to me and snuggled close. 

* * *

><p><span>Naomi<span>

Emily fell asleep almost straight away. I watched her sleep whilst thinking about how brilliantly she was doing since her surgery… she was my strong loving girl. A while later Rob popped his head around the door "Am I ok to come in?"

I nodded "Yeah… she's asleep though."

He smiled as he closed the door quietly behind him before walking over to the bed "How is she doing?"

It was my turn to smile "She's doing amazingly… she is my little fighter."

I watched as Rob smiled "That's what I like to hear about my little Emsy… I'm sorry I didn't come in earlier to see how she was doing… I wanted to give you two some space… some time together… and… and well I wanted to be with James when Jenna came round."

I smiled "It's ok… Ems will understand… I understand… how is Jenna?"

Rob nodded "Thanks for asking… she is doing well… but I don't want either you or Emsy to think about that… I want you two to focus on Emily's recovery and then move on with your lives… get married and be happy."

I smiled "Thanks Rob."

He smiled before gently kissing Emily on the cheek "I will come back later when she is awake… I'll leave you to get some rest as well; it's not been an easy day for you today."

I smiled slightly "No it hasn't but I am just glad that Emily has come through it all and is doing well."

He leant over and gave me a kiss on the cheek "She is very lucky to have you… very very lucky." He turned to walk towards the door "I will see you later."

I nodded "See you later… I will tell her you called in when she wakes up."

He smiled "Thanks Naomi."

I looked back to Emily once Rob had left the room, my heart swelled with love as I watched her sleeping for a while longer… my own tiredness finally taking over as I could feel my eyes closing as I snuggled close to Emily. 

* * *

><p><span>The following day<span>

I woke up to the sun shining through the window of Emily's room… she was still asleep but had been up a couple of times in the night with the pain she was suffering… I just wanted to take it all away from her… I wanted to feel the pain for her… I hated seeing her in pain like this. I slid off the bed to go to the bathroom being careful not to wake Emily.

As I walked back to the bed I noticed that she was awake, I smiled "Morning gorgeous… I didn't wake you did I?"

Emily shook her head "Not by moving but I could feel that you were gone and I didn't like it."

I smiled "I'm sorry." I climbed back up onto the bed and let Emily snuggle close to me."

She smiled against my chest "You don't need to be sorry, you need to go to the bathroom occasionally."

I laughed "Just occasionally huh."

Emily laughed "Yeah, I can't be without you too many times."

I kissed her softly on the lips "Don't worry you won't be."

She kissed me back just as the nurse walked into the room "Morning you two."

We both looked up "Morning."

She smiled "How are you feeling this morning Emily?"

Emily nodded slightly "Not too bad actually… I still have pain but I think it is under control with the regular medication."

She nodded "Good… that's good news… I have come to take all your tubes out, you are doing well and don't need them anymore."

I watched as Emily smiled "That is good news."

The nurse smiled "It is… once I have taken these out you are free to walk around when you want but take it easy… don't push yourself too hard."

Emily nodded "Ok… I won't and I'm sure Naomi won't let me anyway."

The nurse laughed as I agreed "I certainly won't." 

* * *

><p>An hour later Emily and I were walking up and down the corridor… Emily wanted to stretch her legs and wanted to see her Dad and James. We walked down to Jenna's room and I knocked on the door to find Rob and James… I was discreet with what I said as Emily didn't want Jenna to know she was outside… she didn't want to see her. Rob and James came out straight away and both rushed to give Emily a hug at the same time both of them asking "How are you Emily?"<p>

Emily laughed at the two of them "I'm doing ok?"

Rob smiled "I will come down and see you in your room later now you are awake and up and about, then you can be more comfortable and we can have a proper chat."

Emily smiled "Sounds good Dad."

I noticed Emily holding onto her side a little "Emily shall we go back and have a rest?"

She looked down at her hand and then back at me "Yeah I think I need to."

Rob looked concerned "Are you in pain Emsy?"

Emily nodded "Yeah a little but its ok Dad, I am just due some more pain relief… I will see you later when you come down."

He gave Emily a quick hug "Ok gorgeous."

It was then that the door burst open and Jenna appeared at the door, Rob tried to block her from getting to Emily "Jenna you shouldn't be out of bed like this, go back and lie down."

Jenna pushed past him "Not until I have seen my daughter."

Rob grabbed her arm "Jenna leave it… she is not ready to see you… do you not think she has already done enough for you without having to see you when she doesn't want to."

Jenna shook him off her arm "I want to see my daughter." She went straight up to Emily who tried to step backwards a little "Emily please… I just want to talk to you."

Emily shook her head "I'm not ready… I don't want to talk to you… just leave me alone."

Jenna wasn't about to give up though "That's enough Emily, I am your mum, you can't just ignore me like this."

Emily voice was raised when she spoke back "You stopped being my mum a long time ago… in fact when you tried to kill my fiancé… please get this through your thick head that I do not want to speak to you… I do not want to see you and most of all please remember that I did not do any of this for you."

Jenna reached forward trying to grab Emily's arm but Emily moved back a little further so she couldn't reach "Naomi can we please go back to my room now… I don't feel right."

I reached across to take Emily's hand deliberately stepping between her and Jenna so she couldn't get any closer to my gorgeous girl but before I could get Emily's hand I watched as she suddenly fell to the floor… to me it was like it was all happening in slow motion… one minute she was standing in front of me talking to me… the next she was lying on the floor where she had just collapsed…


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, here is the next chapter of this, thanks again to the people who have reviewed or added this to their alerts and favourites. There is only 5 more chapters of this left including this one. **

**This is for ReadingNaomilyAllDayErDay, thanks for each of your lovely reviews so far :-) **

Chapter Twenty Eight

Naomi

I screamed her name as I quickly ran to Emily's side "Emily… Emily… come on please…" I brushed the side of her face with the back of my hand wanting her to come round. The nurse that had been in to Emily came running down the corridor quickly followed by her Doctor. I moved away letting them get to her… wanting them to help her. As I watched what was going on it felt like everything was happening so slowly… it was then that as I saw who was stood around me… Rob… James and Jenna that the anger started rising inside of me… I spun round to face Jenna unable to keep my emotions in check anymore… I was sick of her hurting Emily. I was staring right at her as I screamed in her face "Just leave her alone… just fucking leave her alone, you have done enough to hurt her, I don't care what you say about me but you can fucking leave Emily out of it… she said she didn't want to see you tonight but you just pushed and pushed as usual only thinking about what you wanted… has she not done enough for you without you trying to push her even further… so all I have to say to you now Jenna is leave her the fuck alone…"

I turned back to Emily as they lifted her onto the trolley to take her back to her room; I had said all I needed to say. I slowly followed the trolley… following my Em as she still hadn't come round. I could hear Jenna in the background "How dare she speak to me like that… Rob do something… she can't talk to me like that."

I smiled to myself when I heard Rob's reply "She had every right to talk to you like that… her fiancé was lying on the floor of the hospital after collapsing from having an argument with you because once again you pushed her too far… Naomi is right Jenna you need to leave Emily alone… you have done enough damage and I don't want you fucking doing anymore."

He then called after me "Naomi…" he ran up the corridor after us "I want to be with you and Emsy… is that ok?"

I nodded slowly "Of course… she is your daughter."

He took my hand "I want to support you through this… I'm sorry for Jenna."

I looked at him "Do you ever get tired of apologising for her?"

I could see the sadness in his eyes as he nodded slowly "Yeah I do recently… she just never seems to learn… it is mistake after mistake after mistake and every mistake I see my Emsy hurt even more."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek "I know…"

I trailed off as Emily's doctor approached "She is going to be ok Naomi… I have checked her over and she just needs to sleep… I believe it was a mixture of the pain you said she was suffering before collapsing mixed with the stress that Jenna caused to her during the argument.

I nodded "Ok… thanks…" I went off and snuggled up to Emily on the bed resting my arm softly around her as she slept…

Rob walked over "I wish Jenna could just see how much you love her… how much you care for her like everyone else can see."

I smiled slightly "Yeah it would nice but sadly I can't ever see it happening… I can't see Emily ever letting her back in now and after today I'm really not sure I would even encourage her too… I can't keep seeing her hurt like this…"

He rested his hand on my shoulder "I know… just promise me one thing Naomi… don't let her be a stranger to James and I."

I smiled "I promise… although Rob I don't need to promise…Em loves having you and James back in her life."

It was at that moment that Katie burst through the door "Naomi… Naomi… is Emily ok?"

I nodded "Yeah… how did you know?"

She rushed over to the bed "James called me… he said Emily collapsed."

I nodded as I saw Katie relax when she saw Emily on the bed "Jenna pushed her too far again… Emily made it clear she didn't want to see her but she wouldn't take no for an answer and it all became too much for Ems… but she is ok… she is sleeping and will be absolutely fine."

I watched as Katie listened to everything I said "Has that women not fucking done enough already… I'm going to tell her exactly what I fucking think of her."

As much as I wanted Katie to I didn't want anyone else to have any more distress because of that women. Rob reached over and took Katie's hand "Katiekins leave it… she has already had Naomi screaming at her… I have walked away and left her to think about what she has done… don't upset yourself as well… she is not worth it."

Katie hugged her Dad "Why does she keep doing this Dad?"

He hugged her back "I don't know love… I really don't know."

It was then that Emily woke up… she was still very groggy from the pain relief that had been administered again "Naoms… Naomi…"

I lifted my head up so she could see me "I'm here gorgeous… I'm here." I kissed her cheek softly "How are you feeling?"

She smiled slightly "Tired."

I stroked her cheek "Go back to sleep gorgeous… I will be here when you wake up again."

She smiled as I leant to kiss her lips softly before her eyes closed again. 

* * *

><p><span>2 days later<span>

Emily was still in hospital… she was recovering well and since collapsing due to Jenna she has gone from strength to strength, I think she is determined to get out of hospital as soon as possible to reduce the risk of seeing her again. I have noticed such a huge difference in her, she is still in pain but not as bad as the first day or so after the operation. I have noticed now that she is becoming very restless. Katie has walked in a number of times when Emily and I have been kissing, usually though she walked in at just the right time as, as much as I wanted to go further I knew Emily wasn't really ready… the pain would be too much and I didn't want to be the one causing her pain. Of course Katie rolled her eyes but these days she was just as bad when she had Cook with her… they couldn't keep their hands off one another and today was no different… Katie and Cook were in the corner joined together by the lips. Emily looked at me and rolled her eyes, I just laughed… we both knew we couldn't really say anything as we both knew that we were as bad… if not even worse at times. I kissed Emily softly just as her Doctor walked in, Katie and Cook sprung apart as Emily and I laughed as the Doctor walked over to Emily's side "How are you doing today Emily?"

She smiled "Well I think… I just want to get out of here now and go home."

The Doctor nodded "I had a feeling you were going to say that… I might have good news for you in respect to that but I have a couple of questions first."

Emily nodded "Ok Doctor."

He smiled "What is the level of your pain on a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being low?"

Emily looked directly at him as I held onto her hand "I would say about 5."

Her Doctor nodded "Ok… that's a good sign… now I need to know about the support you will have at home if I discharge you… obviously I know you will have Naomi at home but is there anyone else when Naomi cannot be there?"

Emily nodded "Yeah there is Gina…. Naomi's mum, it's her house that we live in."

I smiled "I won't be leaving her anyway Doctor and if on the odd chance I do have to I would make sure there was someone around for Emily."

It was then that Katie spoke "She has me as well… I will be round every day and I'm sure Cook will be around too."

The Doctor nodded "Sounds like you have all the support you need then… I don't see any reason why I can't discharge you today then Emily… I will go and get the relevant forms and sort out the medication you need to take home with you. The only other thing I need to give you is your follow up appointment with the surgeon in a few days just to check everything is healing as it should be. Now there are just a few points that you need to know… there can be no heavy lifting for at least 4 weeks and the most important thing is you need to ensure you have lots of rest and try and get out for a walk everyday just to stop things stiffening up."

Emily smiled as she nodded her head "That is brilliant, thanks Doc."

She then turned to me "I can't wait to get home and be back in our own bed."

I smiled "I know…" I turned to the Doctor "Don't worry I will make sure she does as she is told."

Emily playfully hit me on the arm as she laughed "Not all the time I hope." She winked

Katie rolled her eyes "Emily Fitch, do you ever think of anything else?"

Emily smiled sweetly "Not when my fiancé is Naomi Campbell."

I laughed as Katie rolled her eyes again. Emily's Doctor smiled "Ok Emily I will go and organise everything and you should be good to go in an hour or so."

She smiled "Brilliant."

Katie smiled "I will go down and tell Dad… he is with James with Jenna."

Emily nodded "Ok, but please don't say anything in front of Jenna… I don't want her to know anything about what is going on with me."

Katie nodded "Of course… I don't want to see her anyway." She kissed Cook softly before leaving the room.

A few hours later Emily was home, Gina had come to pick us up. I had made Emily comfortable in bed upstairs as she was very tired again by the time we got home. I went down stairs once she was settled to make her a 'proper coffee' as she put it, promising that I wouldn't be long.

Mum was in the kitchen when I went in "Everything ok love?"

I smiled "Yeah Ems just wants a coffee."

Mum smiled "I should have guessed… is she doing ok in herself though?"

I nodded "Yeah, she is just tired."

Mum nodded "Yeah I can imagine she is… she has the best person looking after her though."

I hugged mum "Thanks mum."

She smiled "I'm only telling the truth… now you back to your girl and I will bring you both a coffee up."

I smiled "Thanks Mum."

She smiled "It's my pleasure." I kissed her on the cheek before running back up to Emily. I smiled as she saw me and patted the bed next to her "Come and snuggle up with me." I jumped into bed and under the covers and snuggled up next to her enjoying being able to snuggle with her in our own bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this, I've split this chapter in two as it would have been too long as one chapter... let's have some fun back in the girls relationship. **

**Thanks once again to the people that have left me a review and added this to their favourites and alerts. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Nine<span>

6 weeks later

Emily

Life was getting back to normal now; I had been signed off by the surgeon and by the hospital… I had been given the all clear… I was rarely in pain anymore and when I do have pain it is just my body telling me to slow down but it doesn't happen often. Gina, Katie and Dad have all be amazing, they have really been looking after me, Dad and Katie have been round almost every day to see how I was getting on and also to try and get Naomi to have a break… not that it ever happened… Naomi has been adamant that she wasn't leaving me at all. But if I can sit here and say that Gina, Katie and Dad have been amazing… Naomi has been extra amazing… she has been with me every step of the way and has really taken good care of me… she does worry about me a lot. I smile as I think of Naomi… I really do love her so much and I can honestly say I couldn't have done any of this without her… she is downstairs at the moment making breakfast. I got up and pulled my hoodie over my pyjamas and made my way downstairs. Naomi frowned slightly when she saw me "I thought I told you stay where you were."

I smiled "You did but I missed you… and to be honest I have had enough of being in bed sleeping in the past 6 weeks."

Naomi smiled "You are so cute sometimes."

I smiled "So you tell me…" I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips to hers."

She wrapped her arms around me and returned the kiss but as usual she pulled away as the passion started to get heated… this had been happening for the past 6 weeks. I sighed and went to sit at the table. I could feel Naomi's eyes following me "You ok babe."

I answered quietly "Yeah." I sat down and tried to hide the hurt from my face.

Naomi walked over "Don't lie to me Ems, there is something wrong… I can see it in your eyes."

A tear rolled down my cheek "I just feel like you don't want me anymore… ever since the operation you stop when it starts getting heated… Do you not find me attractive anymore… you know with my scar and everything?"

Naomi looked shocked… even hurt at what I had just said… I started to feel guilty but I couldn't help it. "Of course I find you attractive… you are gorgeous and I love you so much."

I stroked her cheek "I'm sorry I maybe shouldn't have just come out with it like that… have I done something wrong then… I just don't understand."

Naomi kissed my cheek softly "You haven't done anything wrong… I just… I just don't want to hurt you Ems…. You have had major surgery and have been in a lot of pain and I don't want to be the one to cause that pain to come back by pushing you too far… there is nothing I want to do more than take you upstairs and make love to you until you forget your own name."

I laughed "Now that sounds like a lot of fun… you don't have to worry you know… I am ok… I am ready and I wouldn't let you do anything to me to cause me pain because I know how guilty you feel afterwards even though it's not your fault." I kissed her cheek "I am ready so you have nothing to worry about… I just want to get our relationship back to normal… not having your naked body pressed against mine for the past 6 weeks is killing me."

Naomi laughed "I know how you feel, it has been so hard stopping especially the way you have been kissing me recently."

I winked at her as I pressed my lips to her lips "Soon then… now where is this breakfast… I'm starving."

She kissed me back softly before whispering "Cheeky" as she went back to flipping the pancakes she was making. Whilst her back was turned I quickly got my phone out and text Gina "Can you take Naomi out somewhere today?"

She text back quickly "Yeah… I will be home soon and then I will come up with something if that's what you want."

I text back "Yeah please… I want to organise something for her… also any chance we can have the house to ourselves tonight?"

She text back again quickly "I will make sure I am out."

I quickly text back "Thanks, you're the best"

Naomi turned round just as I was slipping my phone back into my pocket "That Katie checking up on you?"

I shook my head "No it was your mum… she is going to take you out for the day today."

Naomi shook her head "No… I'm not leaving you."

I laughed "You are… you need to get out of this house and do something… you need to spend some time with your mum and all I am going to do is rest, I need to keep my strength up." I could see she was about to argue "no arguments… I will be ok and I know you are just on the other end of the phone if I need you." She reluctantly agreed as I she came to sit at the table with me both of us ready for breakfast.

* * *

><p>A while later I finally managed to get Naomi to leave the house with her mum, she was still reluctant but she went after I promised her I would relax. As soon as she left I quickly got my phone out and text Katie asking her if she would get me some shopping… she thankfully agreed as I didn't fancy the supermarket and I knew if Naomi found out I had been to the supermarket she would kill me. I then set about making my plans to make tonight very special for Naomi and I.<p>

A couple of hours later Katie knocked at the door with the shopping I had asked for "Where is Blondie?"

I laughed "I managed to get her to go out with Gina."

Katie laughed "I bet that wasn't easy to persuade her to do."

I laughed again "It wasn't but she will see why I needed to later."

Katie looked puzzled "What have you got planned?"

I smiled "I'm not sure you want to know."

I laughed as Katie realised what I was talking about "Surely this won't be the first time since the operation."

I nodded "Yeah… turns out Naomi has been worried that she will hurt me if we… well you know."

Katie laughed "Yeah I do… please don't go into any more detail."

I laughed "I won't… anyway I am going to cook Naoms dinner and then take it from there… so thanks for getting the shopping for me."

She smiled "Your welcome… now as I'm here why don't I make us a coffee and we can have a catch up."

I smiled "Yeah that sounds good… you can then help me with this if you want."

Katie laughed "I will pass on that offer… you know how rubbish I am in the kitchen."

I laughed "That's true… I will be better off on my own remembering that."

Katie playfully hit me on the arm "Cheeky bitch."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Katie had left me to it, we had a really good catch up although I think I got a few more details than I wanted about her relationship with Cook… it is certainly good to see her happy again though and it I feel so much better about things knowing she has someone to support her with all the crap Jenna keeps pulling… in fact it sounds like they might be moving in together soon… she did think it might be too soon for them but I just told her that if it felt right she should just go with it… after all you only live once… and you might only find that true happiness once.<p>

I am now in the kitchen preparing dinner for Naomi and I tonight… singing along to the radio as I danced around the kitchen… I was really looking forward to spending some time alone with Naomi, we hadn't had much alone time recently as so many people were worried about me and wanting to take care of me. I noticed my phone flash on the table, I expected it to be Naomi checking I was ok but it was Gina "Emily, don't think I will be able to keep her out much longer… how much time do you need?"

I smiled, I could imagine Naomi was driving her crazy "Can you cope with her for another hour; I should be done by then?"

It wasn't long until Gina replied "Yeah I think I can cope another hour."

I quickly text back knowing I needed to get a move on "Thanks Gina, you're the best."

I finished off the preparation for dinner and put it in the oven to cook, I knew it would be ok to be left so I went off upstairs with the bag Katie had brought with her earlier, I pulled out the rose petals and began sprinkling them on the bed, I put the candles out around the room ready to be lit later… I then took a step back and checked everything looked perfect. When I was happy I went downstairs to set the table for dinner… I rearranged the roses I had put in a vase earlier and put them in the centre of the table before scattering a few petals over the table cloth. I then went off upstairs to get changed into the black dress that Naomi loved me in so much… I wanted to make everything special for her.

I was just coming back down the stairs when Naomi came bursting through the door, she had her back to me as she closed the door "Emily… I'm home, are you ok? I hope you haven't been pushing yourself too far today…"

I was just about to reply when she turned around to see me; I smiled as she looked me up and down, the look in her eyes completely changed… I smiled at her "I am fine…" I trailed off as I reached the bottom of the stairs and Naomi pulled me into her, pressing her lips to mine.

After a few minutes she pulled back "You look absolutely amazing."

I winked "It's all for you… now why don't you go upstairs and get changed and then dinner should be ready."

She kissed me again, softly this time before running upstairs as I went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Just as Naomi stepped back into the kitchen I was lighting the candles on the table. She pulled me into her arms and kissed me softly "What did I do to deserve this, and everything upstairs?"

I smiled into the kiss turning the kitchen light off at the same time before pulling back "For being the most amazing fiancé ever and taking such good care of me these past weeks."

Naomi smiled "I took care of you because I love you."

I smiled and kissed her cheek "I know… I love you too… I just wanted to do something special."

I guided her to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit down before putting dinner down on the table "Dinner is served gorgeous… enjoy."

Naomi smiled "I will… it's my favourite."

I laughed "I know… I cooked it."

Naomi grinned at me as I sat opposite her, our feet tangling together under the table as we enjoyed our meal.

I couldn't help but gaze at Naomi as we ate… she was so beautiful and I still found it hard to believe she was actually mine sometimes "Did you have a good day with your mum?"

She smiled "Yeah… I think I was beginning to drive her mad towards the end though… I can see why you made me go now."

I laughed "Yeah this is why I wanted you to go but I also wanted you to spend some time with your mum and out the house after the past weeks… and yeah you were driving her mad… she may have text me to see how much longer she had to keep you out.

Naomi laughed "The cheeky bitch… it was only because I was worried about you."

I reached across the table and took her hand "You worry about me too much."

She softly stroked the back of my hand "Only because I love you so much."

I smiled "I love you too and I would worry about you that much too if it had been the other way round."

She smiled "I know you would."

We remained sitting just gazing at one another holding hands for a while before I got up to clear the plates away "Are you ready for desert?"

I was about to turn around when I got no reply when I felt arms snake around my waist "I know what I want for my desert."

I spun in Naomi's arms kissing her softly "You do, do you."

She pushed me back against the kitchen unit and pressed her lips to mine; I couldn't help but moan against her touch. I only pulled away when we were both fighting for breath "But I made your favourite especially." I grinned as I said it knowing I was teasing Naomi.

She pressed her lips to mine softly again, her hand running up and down my spine making me shiver "I'm sure it will keep until later."

I laughed as I pulled at her hand in the direction of the stairs "Oh it will keep."


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the next chapter of this, a little bit of fun for the girls after all they have been through. Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirty<span>

Naomi 

I hated not having her lips against mine, even for the small distance from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs, I needed to feel Emily against me all over again… as she pulled me along the corridor about to pull me upstairs I quickly pushed her against the wall, pressing my lips hard against hers, all the passion built up over the past however many weeks was finally overflowing… I pushed my body against Emily's as close as I possibly could as she moaned against my lips, her tongue begging my mouth for entry. I quickly granted her request and couldn't help but moan as she kissed me back as hard as I was kissing her. I could feel Emily's hands roaming over my body until she settled on the bottom of my top… she wasted no time in tugging on it, quickly pulling it over my head and throwing it to the side, neither of us cared where it landed. I focused my full attention on Emily's lips only breaking apart to breathe quickly as clothes were randomly flying in different directions.

As we both gasped for breath I looked deep into Emily's eyes, I loved how they were darker than normal… loved how they were slightly glazed over as she took in my gaze, she smirked a little as I took in her half naked body, she leaned forward a little and whispered down my ear "Upstairs now" before grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction she wanted us to be.

She pulled me through the bedroom door and kicked it shut behind us… we had lost the rest of our clothes by the time we reached the top of the stairs… I made a mental note to make pick them up before mum came home. Emily ran her eyes over my body and I couldn't help but notice her lick her lips before she pushed me hard against the bedroom door, her lips quickly finding mine again in a passionate kiss, our tongues crashing together sending a bolt of electricity down my spine… I couldn't help but moan as she slipped her leg between my legs our thighs rubbing together setting my whole body on fire. I couldn't take anymore, I needed to feel Emily beneath me, her body writhing as I made her scream out my name. I pushed against her shoulders pushing her backwards without breaking our kiss… I groaned as I had to break our kiss quickly pushing Emily back onto the bed… she wriggled her way up the mattress as I crawled up her legs making sure I brushed my hand over her skin feeling her shiver beneath me, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down on top of her, something I was not going to complain about. I pressed my lips hard to Emily's, both of groaning at the contact. I loved the feelings of Emily's hands roaming all over my body, she was making my whole body feel so alive and causing an intense throbbing between my legs.

After breaking apart to take a breath I pressed my lips to Emily's neck causing a loud groan as I trailed a line of kisses down her body until I reached her breasts… I could feel Emily's grip on my shoulders tightening as I sucked and bit down on her nipples, alternating breasts and loving the effect I was having on her body. Emily moaned out once more "Naomi… oh fuck Naomi… I need you… fuck I need you…" I dropped her nipple from my mouth and looked up; I couldn't help but notice how dark her eyes looked. I smiled before continuing my trail of kisses over her stomach… I stopped as I reached her scar, suddenly remembering everything, I looked up to Emily again "Em… are you sure I'm not hurting you… we can stop now." Emily quickly shook her head "Don't stop… you're not hurting me Naoms… I just fucking need you now… I promise I would tell you if it was hurting." I couldn't find the words to reply, I trailed a line of kisses over her scar carefully before continuing over her hip bone. Emily was groaning loudly which only spurred me on. I could instantly see how wet Emily was and didn't waste any time in touching where she wanted me… I slipped one finger inside quickly followed by another as I used my tongue to suck her clit… Emily had her fingers entwined in my hair, pulling it as she arched her body towards mine but it only spurred me on further as I pumped my fingers in and out listening to Emily's moans getting louder and louder… I knew it wouldn't take long to push her over the edge as I kept working my magic. I felt Emily's muscles tighten around my fingers as she screamed out "Fuck… fuck… fuck… Naomiiiiiiiiiiiii…" her fingers pulling tighter on my hair as her whole body writhed beneath me.

I trailed a line of kisses back up her body as she came down from her high, Emily pulled me down onto her lips giving me a searing kiss that made my whole body tremble, as we broke apart I rested my head against Emily's sweaty body as she wrapped her arms around me "I fucking love you so much." I kissed her chest softly before being caught off guard as Emily flipped our bodies… I loved the feeling of her body pressed against mine… she quickly pressed her lips to mine again for a passionate kiss before she began trailing her lips down my neck and over my collar bone sending shivers throughout my body… I couldn't help but groan as she sucked my nipple between her lips making it hard in an instant… she continued her assault on my breasts causing a huge build-up of heat spreading through my entire body. I knew I couldn't take much more… I could feel the flood between my legs as I gripped Emily's shoulders "Em… please…" she looked deep into my eyes as I felt her fingers snaking their way over my body, I gripped her shoulders harder as she thrust two fingers deep inside, pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I screamed out her name as she circled the centre of the fire burning between my legs… I knew I was close as I continued to dig my nails harder into the skin of Emily's shoulders. She continued pumping her fingers harder inside me pushing me over the edge as my muscles contracted, I couldn't help but scream out as my whole body shook beneath her "Fuck… Emily… Oh… My… Fuck…"

My whole body was trembling as Emily pressed her lips to mine once more our tongues crashing together as the passion continued to spill over… I just couldn't get enough of my gorgeous girl.

It didn't take long for the tiredness to take over as Emily rested her head on my chest, both of us slipping off to sleep. 

* * *

><p>A few hours later I woke to Emily in my arms, I kissed the top of her head as she stirred in her sleep. She kissed my chest as she snuggled tighter in my arms… I whispered in her ear "I love you Emily Fitch… more than word can ever describe." She lifted her head and pressed her lips to mine again, the kiss increasing with passion as the feelings took over once again. We broke apart only when we were gasping for air… it was then that we heard the front door shut and mum shout out "I'm home girls."<p>

A look of horror must have crossed my face as Emily kissed me softly "What's up babe?"

I bit my bottom lips "Well… mums home and all our clothes are scattered in various places around the house."

Emily laughed "Oh fuck… we are in for some serious piss taking then."

I couldn't help but giggle "Just a little."

It was then that I heard footsteps coming up the stairs; I held my breath as mum walked past "I hope you girls are having some fun…" I waited for the piss taking "You deserve it." I must have looked a little surprised as Emily giggled "Don't worry I'm sure she will make up for it tomorrow… now why don't we have some of that fun she was talking about."

I wasn't going to take no for an answer as Emily once again pressed her lips to mine hard begging for entry with her tongue as she pressed her body to mine.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, only one more to go after this. Thanks once more for the reviews and for adding this to favourites and alerts. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirty One<span>

The following day

Emily

I woke up with Naomi's arms wrapped tightly around me, I smiled as I watched her sleeping, her chest moving slightly as she looked so peaceful. I kissed her cheek softly not taking my eyes off her. She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes "Morning gorgeous."

I smiled "Morning yourself beautiful."

She pulled me down onto her lips and I kissed her softly before pulling back "Last night was amazing."

She smiled "It certainly was."

I kissed her softly again "Maybe we can have desert for breakfast."

Naomi giggled as she flipped our bodies "I have other plans first."

I winked "Oh you do, do you?"

She grinned as she pressed her body against mine causing me to moan as she slipped her leg between mine causing a flood between my legs as she began to work her magic once more. 

* * *

><p><span>A few hours later<span>

Naomi and I were sitting in the kitchen eating last night's desert when Gina came in "Morning girls."

I smiled "Morning Gina… we're in the kitchen."

She popped her head around the door with her eyes closed "I hope your both decent."

I laughed "We are both fully dressed." I laughed a little more as Naomi whispered in my ear "For now."

Gina looked around the room and I looked at Naomi, both of us wondering what she was looking for. Naomi was the one that decided to ask the question "Mum what you looking for?"

Gina laughed "Oh I'm just looking round to see if there are any clothes scattered around."

I stifled a laugh as Naomi's cheeks reddened. Gina smiled as she noticed her daughters embarrassment "Don't worry darling, it's nice to have you both back to normal." She looked over to me "And back to full health."

I smiled "It's certainly good to be back to full health."

Gina laughed "I bet it is." She quickly ran from the kitchen as Naomi threw a tea towel in her direction."

We were alone in the kitchen again when Naomi snaked her arm around my waist "We really need to think about getting our own place babe."

I smiled "I thought we had decided we would do that when we had finished Uni and got married."

Naomi groaned "But that is 3 years away… I want you all to myself."

I grinned "There is nothing I would like more than to have you all to myself as well… and as an extra note I would marry you tomorrow but we know we are better waiting really."

She smiled "I know…I just love you so much."

I smiled and kissed her softly "I love you too."

Gina came back into the kitchen as we pulled apart "You know I am only teasing you with all the remarks… I love having the two of you here and seeing you happy."

I looked at Naomi, both of us realising Gina had heard our conversation. Naomi jumped up and hugged her mum briefly "We love being here too mum but we just need to move on with our own lives… you have us for the next three years though."

Gina smiled "I know you do and when the time comes I will be happy for you but knowing I have you here for a bit longer is nice."

I jumped up and hugged Gina "You're the best."

Gina smiled as she kissed the top of my head and I went back to join Naomi at the table "Can I get either of you a coffee."

I nodded "That would be great thanks Gina."

Naomi smiled "Thanks Mum." 

* * *

><p>As Gina joined us at the table the conversation in full flow the doorbell rang, I got up to answer it when Gina stopped me "I'll get it Emily, you relax… you must need to get some energy back."<p>

This time it was my time to throw the tea towel at her as she quickly exited the kitchen to answer the door. I heard the door click open but then everything went quiet until I heard the voice that always made my whole body freeze "Is Emily in?"

I peered round the door and noticed Gina blocking her view "Even if she is I won't be letting you in, you know she doesn't want to see you."

I felt Naomi wrap her arms around me from behind, I let my body relax as she softly said "Don't worry mum will sort it out."

We carried on watching the situation making sure that Jenna couldn't see us. I felt Naomi's body stiffen as we heard "Just fucking get out my way you bitch, stop blocking me from seeing my daughter… that is my daughter not yours… maybe you need to remember that."

I was about to run to the door I wasn't having her speaking to Gina like that when Naomi stopped me "Don't worry mum will handle it."

Gina than surprised me a little as she bit back at Jenna "Maybe if you had been more of a mother to her and accepted your daughter for who she is the situation wouldn't be as it is now… and for the record yes I do see Emily as one of my own… she is a brilliant young lady that any mother should be proud of."

Naomi kissed the top of my head as I leant back in her arms but it was then that I flew out of the kitchen when I saw Jenna push Gina backwards and barge her way into the house… I ran straight to Gina knocking mum out of the way as she tried to grab my arm "Gina are you ok?"

I flung my arms around her as she picked herself up from the floor "I'm ok beautiful."

We both turned round as we heard shouting from Naomi "Don't you ever fucking touch my mum again… or don't you ever fucking try and get to Emily again… I fucking wish I had never given you chance I did back then."

I stepped in front of Naomi, not wanting her getting stressed due to Jenna Fitch "Get the fuck out of here and I do not want to see you again… you have no fucking right to come in here pushing people around… people who I happen to love."

Jenna reached out to me but Naomi pulled me back a little so she couldn't quite reach me "Please Emily… I'm your mum… that must mean something."

I shook my head "It means absolutely fucking nothing to me… as far as I am concerned Gina is my mum now… she has been more of a mum to me since I have been with Naomi than you have ever been to me… now I am going to say this to you once more I never want anything more to do with you… I will still be seeing Dad and James, and of course Katie but I will not be seeing you… now please get the message through your thick head for once and fucking all…. Naomi and I are moving on with our lives now together without you in them… Now get the fuck out of this house."

Naomi stepped out from behind me and took hold of her arm and pushed her towards the door before closing it hard behind her, she looked over to Gina "Are you ok mum?"

Gina smiled "Yeah I'm fine love… go and see if Emily is ok."

Naomi looked over to me and noticed I was shaking, she rushed over and pulled me into her arms "Hey babe… its ok, she's gone now… I am never going to let her hurt you again."

I hugged Naomi so tightly just pleased that she had gone again "Let's just focus on our future together… we start uni next month and then in 3 years we are getting married."

Naomi smiled and kissed me softly "I can't wait."

I kissed her back softly as Gina came and pulled us both into her arms "I am so proud of the pair of you and I am proud to have two very special daughters."


	32. Chapter 32

**So here it is... the final chapter of this story, I have skipped ahead a few years...**

**I would like to thank everyone that has read this, reviewed this, added this to their favourites, added this to their alerts, it means a lot as I have really enjoyed writing this story. I will now be concentrating on writing Finding Love Changes Your Life but I hope you enjoy this final chapter...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirty Two<span>

Three years later 

Emily 

Graduation day was finally upon us… the last three years have been amazing… I have spent them with the girl of my dreams planning our wedding and really starting the rest of our lives together… my uni course has been brilliant and I am finally a qualified teacher and have landed my first job at a local primary school teaching a year one class.

I watched as my gorgeous girl walked down the stairs towards me… my gorgeous journalist fiancé who has just been made permanent at the newspaper she has been working at on and off during her course. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly "Are you ready to graduate then gorgeous?"

She smiled "I am sure am, especially with my amazing fiancé by my side."

Gina came rushing down the stairs "Are you two ready? We are going to be late meeting your Dad, Katie and James if we don't get a move on Emily."

I smiled "We are both ready." 

* * *

><p>Half an hour later we were outside with our friends and family with everybody taking snaps… it was the first time I didn't have my own camera with me but as Naomi put it 'she wants photos with me, not photos that I have taken.'<p>

After a while we all went inside and took our separate seats in the different sections of the building, the atmosphere brilliant as everyone was excited about the futures ahead of them.

* * *

><p>A few hours later we were all sitting in a restaurant enjoying a celebration dinner… Dad stood up to make a toast "I won't bore you all for long I just want to say how proud I am of our two girls, they have not had an easy time since they admitted their feelings to one another but they have come out of the other side of every situation stronger than ever before and now we have a primary school teacher and a journalist in the family… I couldn't be any prouder than I am today…to Emsy and Naomi and a very happy life together."<p>

I turned and softly kissed Naomi on the lips as everybody went back to eating their desert "I love you and I am so proud of you."

She smiled against my lips "And I love you too and am also extremely proud of you and I cannot wait to make you my wife next week." 

* * *

><p><span>One week later <span>

Emily 

I woke up on my wedding day to the most gorgeous girl in the world… I was in a bed on my own in a strange room… I had stayed at Effy's last night due to Gina insisting that Naomi and I had to spend the night apart, Katie was staying here as well… obviously I didn't want to stay at what I used to call home and Katie wanted to be with me… although she has been staying with Effy most of the time due to not wanting to be at home herself anymore.

Katie came bursting into the room as I lay thinking about Naomi and how happy I was going to be today "Morning to the beautiful bride… how you feeling?"

I smiled "I am feeling fucking fantastic."

Katie laughed "I would be fucking dreading it if I were you… being with one women for the rest of your life."

I laughed "You can talk… I have noticed how serious you and Cook have become over the last couple of years… it'll be you next."

She playfully slapped me on the arm "I don't fucking think so."

I smirked "Let's wait and see shall we."

She rolled her eyes "Anyway enough of that we have a bride to get ready… I am going to do your hair and Effy is going to do your make up… you are going to look absolutely gorgeous."

I smiled "I can't believe the day has finally come, we have been planning this for the past 3 years and eventually the day has come… I am going to be Emily Campbell Fitch. 

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later I was about to walk down the stairs… I knew Katie, Effy, Dad, James and Cook were all down their waiting for me… I took the first step down being careful not to trip… I knew I could be clumsy when I wanted to be.<p>

Everyone gasped when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I am sure I saw a tear slip from Dad's eye "You look absolutely gorgeous Emsy… I can't believe one of my baby girls is getting married today."

I could feel the tears welling behind my eyes but I knew I couldn't cry… Katie and Effy would kill me if I ruined my make-up.

Dad smiled as he addressed the others in the room "Let's get this beautiful girl to the church so she can marry the girl of her dreams." 

* * *

><p><span>Naomi<span>

I woke up feeling a little chilly not having Emily next to me in the bed… I hated waking up and not having her there next to me… I don't know why people still stick to these traditions of staying apart… as if Emily and I hadn't had enough bad luck in the past 4 years to last us a life time… I knew the whole day was going to be worth it though… I was finally going to be married to my gorgeous girl.

Mum came bursting into the room as I lay thinking of Emily "Come on my gorgeous daughter, we have a wedding to get ready for."

I smiled "This is going to be the best day of my life mum."

She smiled back "I know, and I am going to be the proudest mother in the world… my baby girl is going to be settled down."

I hugged her "I love you mum."

She hugged me back tightly "I love you too beautiful." 

* * *

><p>A few hours later I was walking down the stairs in my dress, my hair and make-up all done ready to make my way to the church, mum was taking photos of me when the doorbell rang, she rushed to answer it thinking it would be the car but we were both surprised to see Effy standing at the door, I walked over "Eff what you doing here… is Emily ok? Please tell me that Emily is ok."<p>

Effy smiled "Emily is fine… I just thought that… well Katie is with Emily so I thought you might want someone to go to the church with you."

I hugged her "Thanks Eff."

Mum smiled as the doorbell rang again, she rushed to open it again as Effy laughed "Someone is a bit on edge isn't she."

I laughed "Yeah she is rather excited."

She spun around "Well it's not every day your daughter gets married."

I hugged my mum before she ushered me out of the door into the car to go to the church… this was it the time had finally come to marry my gorgeous Ems.

* * *

><p><span>An hour later<span>

Emily

I could hear the music playing ready to walk down the aisle; Naomi was already at the front of the church… I could see she kept looking round to see where I was… waiting for me to walk towards her. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't wait to walk down towards her… to look into her gorgeous blue eyes… to hold her lovely soft hands… to be her wife.

Katie smiled at me and squeezed my hand "You ready?"

I smiled "I certainly am."

Dad linked arms with me after kissing my cheek and we started the slow walk down the aisle, I couldn't do anything but smile as I focused on Naomi standing gazing back at me. As I reached the front of the church I noticed that she released a big breath of air, she kissed my cheek "You look amazing."

I smiled "So do you… you look absolutely stunning."

I kept hold of Naomi's hand as the service progressed, I couldn't take my eyes off her but I could see she was the same… this really was the best day of my life… my heart skipped a beat as we made our declarations to one another.

The minister turned to me, "Emily; will you take Naomi to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled as gazed into Naomi's eyes and softly said "I will."

He then turned to Naomi "Naomi, will you take Emily to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

Naomi stroked the back of my hand as she smiled "I will." 

* * *

><p>Katie stood to do a bible reading for us, now this is something I never thought I would see but I had managed to persuade her to put her feelings aside about the God and the Bible for our special day and I must admit she made me feel like the luckiest twin sister in the world that day. It was then that the special moment came, the moment that would finally make me Naomi's wife; I turned to face my gorgeous girl as the minister invited us to join hands and make our vows…<p>

I stroked the back of Naomi's hand as I gazed into her gorgeous blue eyes "Naomi you are not only the love of my life, you are also my best friend. I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you and I vow to continue to love you as we grow old and grey together. We have had our fair share of ups and downs but we have always come out the other side stronger than ever before. I love you Naomi more than words could ever express and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as your wife."

Naomi smiled and I could see the twinkle in her eyes, I felt her take a breath before she began "Emily I know it took me a while to finally admit my feelings to you but I can honestly say I have loved you with my whole heart since that first day. You are my life Emily, you make my head spin with happiness and you make my heart beat with love… I love you Emily more than words could ever express and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as your wife." 

* * *

><p>The time then came to exchange our rings, we were very nearly married<p>

I took the ring I had chosen for Naomi and slipped it onto her finger, _Naomi_; I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit.

Naomi picked up the ring she had chosen for me, I smiled as she slipped it onto my finger, Emily_;_ I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you,  
>and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit. <p>

* * *

><p>We were finally married and I as finally allowed to kiss my girl, I had my arms wrapped around Naomi as we pressed our lips together, the passion quickly taking over as we both forgot where we were… it was only when Katie shouted 'Get a room' and everyone laughed that we broke apart never once taking our eyes away from one another. Everything from then on seemed like a blur, all I could focus on was my wife… I was finally Emily Campbell Fitch and I couldn't be happier. <p>

* * *

><p>Outside as everyone threw confetti over us I took Naomi into my arms again and pressed my lips to hers, I couldn't believe how happy I was feeling right now. As we broke apart both gasping for air I leant my head against Naomi's looking deep into her eyes as I smiled "I love you Naomi Campbell Fitch."<p>

Naomi smiled and softly stroked my cheek "I love you too Emily Campbell Fitch… the rest of our life begins here."

I pulled her lips to mine again and kissed her softly… life was just perfect, I seriously couldn't ask for anything more.

**The End **


End file.
